Go on!
by UQ
Summary: Haruno Sakura merasa dirinya tak pernah layak untuk hidup di dunia. Keluarga yang kerap menyiksanya. Dan munculah La-chan serta Cocktail yang mengisi hari-harinya melalu komentar mereka di blog Sakura. AU/OOC/RnR/OC.NaruHina.SasuSaku. I don't own NARUTO
1. Keberadaanku

**A/N: OOC **dimana-mana. Dan jelas-jelas **AU**. Ini yang terakhir, kalau aja **Naruto **punya UQ, gak mungkin **UQ **merana mikirin besok makan apa #curhat.

* * *

_Aku di dunia ini untuk apa ya?_

_Untuk disiksa dan meilhat tawa mereka di tengah-tengah penderitaan yang kualami?_

_Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka tidak membeli boneka saja?_

_Kan lebih murah._

_Dari pada harus membeli pada Tuhan dengan taruhan surga atau neraka, hidup atau mati._

_Benar begitu bukan?_

* * *

**Chapter****1**

**Keberadaanku**

* * *

_**Jika ibu peri itu benar-benar ada**_

_Aku ingin ia membantuku keluar dari kegelapan dan memasuki dunia yang penuh cahaya untuk bertemu seorang pangeran tampan seperti halnya Ciderella?_

_**Jika 7 kurcaci itu juga benar-benar ada**_

_Aku ingin mereka juga membantuku_

_sama halnya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk Snow White_

_Membantuku pergi menuju dunia yang selama ini aku impikan_

_Dunia yang penuh kebahagian_

_bersama-sama orang yang aku cintai_

_**Jika aku adalah Belle**_

_Aku ingin memiliki ayah yang sangat sayang padanya_

_Merelakan dirinya sebagai tahanan untuk Belle_

_dan merasa bersalah ketika Belle yang harus menjadi tahanan_

_**Tapi apa hal itu benar-benar bisa terwujud?**_

_**Apa hal-hal yang berakhir bahagia akan terjadi di dunia yang kelam seperti ini?**_

_**Yang kulakukan hanya menangis**_

_seperti yang dilakukan Ciderella di loteng_

_nyaris mati seperti Snow White_

_dan juga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa seperti Beast sebelum ia bertemu Belle._

_**Aku juga tidak bisa mengingat orang-orang yang pernah kucintai**_

_seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh pangeran_

_ketika terkena sihir dari ibu tiri sehingga ia melupakan Cinderella_

_**Dan juga tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatiku melalui kata-kata**_

_Seperti Little Mermaid_

* * *

Ia terus menggerakan jari jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ komputer di kamarnya. Mengetik semua harapan-harapan yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan yang keluar dari isi pikiran seseorang yang sudah kelas 1 SMA di _blog_-nya. Terkadang ia tertawa sendiri membaca isi tulisannya itu sambil mengeluarakan air mata. Aneh atau gila, entah sebutan apa yang cocok untuknya. Ia mulai membuat postingan keduanya.

* * *

_Hari ini aku tidak sengaja menyenggol kepala Moegi adik perempuanku_

_Apa seharusnya aku sebut dia iblis kecil di dunia ku?_

_Tetapi orang-orang keji itu mengira aku sengaja melakukannya_

_Kalau aku sengaja melakukannya_

_mungkin aku akan menghancurkan kepalanya itu_

_Mereka berkata itu bisa membuatnya bodoh_

_Aku tidak sengaja berkata "kalau memang pada awalnya sudah bodoh ya tak ada gunanya," sambil tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa?_

_Akhirnya mereka memukul kepalaku dengan sebuah tutup tempat sendok yang terbuat dari plastik namun begitu tebal._

_**Aku kali ini menangis bukan karena rasa sakit di punggungku ini,**_

_**melainkan rasa sakit yang saat ini menggerogoti hatiku**_

"_Ia akan menjadi bodoh"_

_kata-kata itu terus menggema di otakku_

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Mereka tidak mempedulikanku bila aku menjadi bodoh atau terkena penyakit yang lebih parah_

* * *

Kali ini bukan tawa ataupun air mata, melainkan mata yang yang penuh kebencian, dendam, keinginan untuk membunuh, dan juga kesepian. Ia merasa hari ini sudah cukup baginya karena hari ini dia sudah membuat dua _posting_-an di _blog_-nya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan badannya.

Pada pagi harinya saat ia berangkat ke sekolah berbeda dengan adiknya Moegi yang selalu diantar menggunakan mobil, ia harus berjalan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh menuju sekolahnya. Kepala bagian belakangnya masih terus berdenyut, matanya yang bengkak karena semalaman menangis membuat pandangannya agak kabur, badannya menjadi dingin karena semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus menangis. Ia berjalan sempoyongan sepanjang jalan. Saat ia berjalan di depan pertokoan, kaki kecilnya tidak mampu menahan beban tubuh lagi dan ia pun terjatuh.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya.

'_Aku dimana?_' Ia terus-terus bertanya di dalam hati.

Ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat-obatan menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Ia mengarahkan matanya ke tangan kanannya, ia melihat alat infus menempel pada tangan mulusnya itu. Ia juga mendengar suara laki-laki yang familiar.

_'Srek'_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakan seorang laki-laki berambut perak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Dia adalah Kakashi-_sensei_, guru biologi di sekolahnya yang sangat terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan.

"Rupanya kamu sudah bangun, sekarang kamu ada di rumah sakit dekat sekolah. Kalau saja tadi aku tidak lewat, mungkin kamu akan terkapar di sana." Ia tersenyum dan berbicara seakan-akan bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Sensei,"

"Aku akan ke sekolah untuk mengurus surat izinmu, oh iya aku belum sempat menelpon orang tuamu nanti jangan lupa mengabari orang tuamu ya." Kakashi-_sensei_ pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

'_Orang tua? Tidak penting, sesekali aku juga butuh liburan.'_

Ia pun membuka ponselnya dan mengecek _blog_-nya, mungkin saja ada yang memberikan beberapa komentar. Ternyata ada dua orang yang telah mengomentari postingannya yang berjudul 'Jika aku..'

* * *

_**Lavender girl :**__Huwa.. aku mau jadi Cinderella biar di layananin sama ibu peri!_

_Umn, salam kenal ya.._

_Aku panggil kamu apa ya? Fle-chan? Liur? Atau apa?_

* * *

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kok bisa dia dipanggil Liur. _Fleurs de cerisier_ itu _nick_ Sakura di _blog-_nya. Artinya adalah bunga sakura. Dari pada ia pusing memikirkan asal usul Liur, ia langsung membalas komentar dari Lavender Girl.

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier**__**:**__Kasian dong ibu perinya, turun pangkat jadi pembokat.._

_Liur? Fle-chan, bagus ... bagus ..._

* * *

Ia menghela nafasnya dan membaca komentar keduanya.

* * *

_**Cocktail :**__Jangan cuma nangis atau diam..._

_Cinderella menangis bukan bererti dia nyerah,_

_buktinya dia tetep ngelawan ibunya dengan cara baik-baik_

_Kalau gak bisa melalui kata-kata ya lewat tindakan.._

_Eh, aku juga baca postinganmu yang satunya lagi..._

_Kenapa gak lawan? Nanti kamu bisa digituin terus lho_

_Aku pangil kamu Keris gak apa-apa kan?_

* * *

'_Tadi liur, sekarang Keris... pasrah aja deh.'_ Pikir Sakura

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier**__**: **__Sayangna fisikku terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.._

_3 lawan 1, bisa-bisa jadi ayam panggang..._

_Keris? Err.. ya udah deh.._

* * *

Sekitar jam 3 sore, Sakura meminta suster yang saat ini ada di ruangan itu untuk pulang. Suster itu keluar untuk bertanya pada dokter, dan kata dokter Sakura sudah boleh pulang karena ia hanya kurang istirahat dan makan saja. Ia pun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit sambil memanggul tas berwarna _pink_-nya itu. Ia melewati sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 205 yang di dalamnya terlihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dengan kulit yang pucat—seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari—sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya dikelilingi oleh anggota keluarganya. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang seru.

Sakura yang berdiri di balik pintu ruangan itu sepertinya dapat merasakan kehangatan sebuah keularga. Keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Penuh kehangatan, seperti apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir di pipi poselennya itu. Iri adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia juga senang, walaupun ia tidak bisa merasakan apa itu keluarga yang sebenarnya ia tetap senang karena ia bisa melihat sebuah keluarga yang saat ini ia lihat, seakan-akan ia juga bisa merasakan kehangatan itu.

Ia pun menghapus air matanya itu dan lanjut berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah, orang tuanya bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya. Lebih baik seperti ini dari pada tubuhnya harus memar-memar lagi. Ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan langsung menyalakan komputernya.

* * *

_**Akankah aku mendapati wajahku menjadi merah merona**_

_karena aku sedang malu ketika melihat seseorang yang aku cintai menyapaku_

_seperti di buku-buku yang aku baca?_

_Bukan karena tamparan atau pukulan?_

_**Akankah jantungku berdetak lebih cepat**_

_Karena orang yang aku sukai tersenyum padaku_

_seperti apa yang sering aku lihat di komik-komik?_

_Bukan karena aku takut disiksa_

_**Akankah seseorang memanggil namaku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta**_

_Bukan memanggil namaku dengan sangat kasar_

_dan di tambahkan kata-kata kasar pula di akhirannya_

_**Akankah seseorang tersenyum ramah kepadaku**_

_Menghiasi hari-hariku dengan senyumannya_

_Dengan kata-kata manisnya_

_Dan juga mengecup keningku setiap malamnya sebelum aku terlelap_

_**Akankah aku bisa membuat seseorang tersenyum**_

_Bukan menampilkan ekspresi wajah seperti yang mereka selalu tunjukkan kepadaku_

_Ekspresi yang membuatku takut_

_seakan-akan akulah yang menjadi tokoh antagonis setiap saat_

_**Dan akankah ada seseorang yang melakukan hal itu untukku**_

_Untuk seseorang yang bukan apa-apa_

_Untuk seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebuah sampah_

_Sampah yang tak ada gunanya_

_Sampah yang seharusnya dibuang dan dilenyapkan_

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Kehangatan penuh arti

**A/N : Thx buat yang udah ngeriview. Di chap ini udah mulai keliatan kalau Sakura punya kepribadian ganda, malah lebih. Tebak-tebak sendiri ya mana yang asli, mana yang nggak.**

* * *

_Hangat, sangat hangat._

_Perasaan macam apa ini?_

_Kenapa begitu hangat, sangat hangat._

* * *

**Go on!**

**Chapter****2**

**Kehangatan penuh arti**

* * *

"Ya semuanya, buka buku kalian halaman 125."

'_Hah! __Aku mulai bosan hidup kalau begini terus... '_ Aku menopang daguku dan menatap lembaran buku di hadapanku..

"Tenten, tolong baca dari bagian A sampai B."

"_Hai_, Sensei.."

Tenten pun membacakannya dengan suara yang lantang. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bosan, sangat bosan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku, aku pun mencoba menggoreskan pensil di atas buku Biologi. Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah membuat gambar seorang laki-laki—yang sepertinya adalah Kakashi-_sensei_—dengan jenggot yang tebal. Aku menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Walaupun suara Tenten lantang, bagiku Tenten seperti suara ibu yang sedang mendongeng.

'_Hoam.. ni pelajaran ngebosenin banget sih..'_

"Sakura, kamu memperhatikan atau tidak?" Kakashi sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku dari tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang ia berikan.

Aku tidak sadar kalau Tenten sudah berhenti mendongeng 15 menit yang lalu, dan saat ini Kakashi sedang menjelaskan di papan tulis.

"Hn?"

"Kalau kau sakit, kau bisa ke UKS sekarang. Itu lebih baik dari pada kau mengganggu yang lain."

"Baik Sensei." Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan ala pemabuk.

Kalau saja saat ini adalah pelajaran MTK—yang diajar oleh Asuma-sensei—pasti saat ini aku sudah diberi tumpukan soal, untungnya ini pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_, guru—yang katanya—paling baik dan ganteng di sekolahku. Katanya lagi, satu keluarga ganteng-ganteng semua. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, kenapa aku harus memikirkan guruku itu? Tapi harus aku akui kalau pendapat mereka—teman sekelasku—benar.

Aku tiba di UKS. Aku bilang ke perawat UKS kalau kepalaku sedang pusing, dan Shizune—perawat UKS—menyuruhku untuk tidur. Aku pun menuju ranjang di pojok ruangan. Dari pada aku menganggur, aku nyalakan ponselku dan memeriksa _blog_-ku. Sampai saat ini aku sudah mem-_post_ semua isi hatiku di _blog_ pribadiku. Dan seperti biasa La-chan dan Cocktail masih setia mengomentari _posting_-anku. La-chan dengan komentar yang selalu melenceng dari apa yang aku post di _blog-_ku sedangkan Cocktail dengan komentar-komentar pedas yang membuatku bangkit.

Terkadang, mereka malah ngerumpi yang gak jelas dan tentunya aku juga ikutan. Semakin lama bukan cuma duo itu aja yang komen, semakin banyak saja orang-orang yang mampir ke _blog_-ku. Dan sekarang aku, Cocktail, dan La-chan jadi tempat—orang-orang yang mengunjungi _blog-_ku—meminta saran. Dari soal cinta, masalah dengan teman ... pacar ... bahkan keluarga sama sepertiku. _Blog_-ku sekarang sepertinya beralih menjadi tempat konsultasi, tapi aku gak merasa risih atau apalah. Itu malah membuatku senang. Mungkin, senang karena merasa dibutuhkan.

* * *

**Apa ini rasanya dibutuhkan?**

**Apa ini rasanya memiliki sahabat?**

**Walaupun kita gak pernah bertemu**

**Walaupun kita tidak begitu lama saling mengenal**

**Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang mereka coba berikan kepadaku**

* * *

Aku memiringkan tubuhku, lalu tertidur.

Puas menumpang tidur di UKS. Aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Tidak terasa, aku telah tertidur di UKS sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Setelah aku mengambil tas, aku pun berjalan dengan mengambil rute gudang. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang berjalan di jalan yang sepi. Tapi hari ini berbeda, aku mendengar suara tangisan anak perempuan dari balik gudang. Karena punya tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi aku langsung saja mengumpat di balik semak-semak dengan satu janji.

'_Apapun yang akan aku lihat nanti, parah atau tidak aku gak akan ikut campur. Urusan soal keluarga aja udah bikin aku stres gimana kalau di tambah sama masalah ini? Bisa-bisa aku jadi Psycho...'_

Dengan ekspresi datar, aku melihat semuanya di balik semak. Bagiku sih ini sudah biasa. Malah tradisi bulanan ... eh mingguan. Di sekolahku, sekelompok senior menyerang salah satu juniornya adalah hal biasa. Dasar perempuan, sudah bosan bermain sama pacarnya langsung beralih juniornya. Kalau satu lawan satu sih seru, ini mainnya keroyokan. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa aku jadi tokoh antagonis ya? Seharusnya aku kan mikir kasihan atau apa... ah sudahlah,tak ada yang peduli ini.

Hah, lama-lama aku bosan kalau begini terus. Tuh cewek gak ngelawan malah pucat begitu. Kan Cuma tiga, kenapa gak di lawan sih?

Apa aku tolongin aja ya? Ah tapi buat apa? Aku gak akan ikut campur. Sok pahlawan banget nolongin tuh cewek. Eh tapi, dulu kan aku pernah ngasih saran ke salah satu pengungkung blog ku ...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_**Anonymous :**__Umn, aku sering di bully sama seniorku di sekolah. Padahal aku udah mencoba buat ngelawan tapi hasilnya malah nol. Temen-temenku ngejauhin aku gara-gara takut jadi sasaran. Jadi gimana nih? Fle-sama, La-sama dan Ta-sama, tolong sarannya ya!_

_**Lavender Girl :**__Gimana kalau guru? Yah kalau seniormu bohong ke guru kamu, ya kamu harus bikin gurumu percaya. Kalau nggak kamu bakal digituin terus._

_**Anonymous :**__Ta ... pi ... itu sulit banget La-sama. Malah nanti dampaknya bakalan lebih parah._

_**Fleurs de cerisier**__**:**__Iya juga sih, berarti saran La-chan jadi plan B aja. Gimana?_

_Yah kalau menurut aku sih, yang paling gampang minta tolong temen. Karena temen-temen kamu gak mau nolongin yah kamu paksa aja. Kalau mereka gak mau karena tetep takut ya kamu bilang.__**"Apa ini yang namanya sahabat? Apa kata sahabat Cuma ada disaat yang baik-baik aja?"**__kalau mereka mengelak dengan jawaban,__**"Kita sebenernya mau nolongin kamu, tapi kita takut di apa-apain sama para senior."**__Ya kamu jawab aja sambil nangis,__**"Jadi persahabatan kita putus Cuma karena senior? Karena bully? Karena takut?"**_

_Ya pokoknya kamu tambah-tambahin aja lagi. Mungkin awalnya mereka gak mau nolongin, tapi pasti mereka mau kok. Oh iya orang yang menangis itu bukan berarti mereka lemah, mereka cuma gak kuat untuk menahan beban yang mereka panggul saat itu.__So__, gak usah ragu-ragu buat nangis, okeh?_

_**Cocktail :**__Prokprokprok ...*tepuk tangan*_

_Keris hebat bisa ngasih saran, bahkan strategi buat ngelawan!_

_Tapi apa kamu udah nyoba untuk terbang bebas?_

_Buat yang minta saran : Kenapa harus takut? Mereka juga manusia! Mereka makan nasi! Darah mereka juga merah! Kenapa takut! Lawan pakai senjata! Ambil kayu! Ambil penggaris besi! Bantai mereka habis-habisan! Nggak usah takut buat ngelawan! Apa kamu mau selamanya diperlakukan seperti itu? Apa kamu maunya diem aja dan pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu? Jawabannya pasti NGGAK kan? Kalau jawabannya IYA, buat apa kamu minta saran sama kita. Setelah baca saran-saran yang kami kasih, aku berharap kamu akan maju. Nggak pasrah, kalu begitu kamu sama aja buang-buang waktu. Ayo maju! Ganbatte! *ngibarin bendera*_

_**Fleurs de cerisier**__**:**__*keselek baca sarannya Ta-kun*_

_Gak salah tuh pake bawa-bawa senjata?_

_Ckckck.._

_Terbang bebas?_

_Itu Cuma mimpi.._

_Cuma angan-angan bodoh dari seorang sampah._

_Kalau sudah terjerat, tidak akan semudah itu untuk keluar.._

_**Cocktail :**__BAKA!_

_ARGH! Kenapa di dunia ini banyak orang-orang yang pasrah hidup sih?_

_Ayolah! Gak usah takut buat maju! Ayo ubah semuanya! __Buat mereka menyesal ngelakuin hal itu! Kumpulkan amarahmu! Serang balik mereka! Jangan Cuma diem! Sampah juga harus ngelawan! Kamu tetep manusia, punya perasaan! Punya batas! Dan punya hak untuk ngelawan!_

_Jangan Cuma kayak boneka! Diem aja kerjanya. Kamu manusia, punya otak! Pake otakmu untuk maju!_

_**Fleurs de cerisier**__**:**__ARGH! DIAM!_

_Kalian gak tau apa-apa! Jangan seenaknya ngomong begitu ke aku! Apa kalian kira maju semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?_

_Kalau semudah itu aku sudah terbang jauh sampai pluto!_

_**Lavender Girl :**__pluto? Jangan lupa bawa jaket. Di situ dingin loh!_

_**Anonymous :**__Gomenasai!_

_Tolong jangan berantem!_

_Aku bener-bener minta maaf.._

_Saran-saran yang kalian kasih udah aku lakuin, dan berhasil. Temen-temen aku pada nangis aku ngomong apa yang Fle-sama kasih tau. Kita juga ngelawan senior bawa kayu tapi Cuma buat nakut-nakutin. Terus kita lapor ke guru BP._

_Arigatou dan Gomenasai.._

_**Lavender Girl :**__wah bagus..._

_Selamat ya.._

_Gak usah minta maaf, kamu gak salah kok.._

_Mereka emang sering berantem kok..._

_Ini sih belum parah.._

_Tapi sebenernya mereka saling perhatian satu sama lain loh!_

_**Fleurs de cerisier**__**:**__ITU FITNAH!_

_**Cocktail :**__ITU FITNAH!_

_**Lavender Girl :**__Cie.. komennya sama dan barengan lagi(Cuma beda detik)..._

_Anak muda emang lucu-lucu.._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Entah kenapa pipiku terasa panas mengingatnya.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang sepertinya berwarna merah padam. Ini bukan saatnya buat memikirkan kejadian itu. Mau gak mau aku harus bantuin nih cewek dan melanggar janji yang aku buat.

Aku pun keluar dari semak-semak sambil berkata dalam hati, _'Kalau ingin di tolong, harus belajar menolong!'_

Aku menatap mereka yang nampaknya meremehkanku. Hh, kau kira aku siapa hah? Melawan tiga makhluk ababil ini merupakan hal kecil bagiku. Belajar melalui video memanglah bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku menggerakan tanganku dan memukul bagian dada mereka satu persatu dengan kencang. Yah, setidaknya tak sekencang hingga aku membunuh mereka, hanya menganggetkan mereka dan membuat mereka sesak nafas lalu pingsan.

Hahaha, mudah kan?

Aku menatap mata gadis itu dengan ekspresi datar khasku. Ia terlihat makin ketakutan. Apa karena aku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku begitu menakutkan?

Ia pun lari, sedangkan aku hanya bengong. Selagi para senior masih pingsan, aku pun kabur agar tak terkena masalah.

Aku mengumpat kesal dalam hati, _'Anak kelas satu jaman sekarang gak tau diri! Udah ditolongin gak bilang terimakasih! Ini nih beresiko tinggi buat aku tau!'_

Emosiku mulai meledak-ledak, aku mempercepat langkahku agar bisa cepat tidur untuk meredamkan amarahku.

Oke, mulai hari ini prinsip itu bakal aku ganti jadi_ 'Gak ada gunanya belajar menolong, siapa peduli kalau gak bakal ditolong, wee!'_ Yang ada Cuma ngabisin tenaga.

Di rumah, Moegi adikku atau lebih tepatnya iblis kecil di rumahku sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kakiknya di atas meja. Sepertinya dia lagi belajar menekan _remote_ tv, dasar bocah. Tiba-tiba ia menengok ke arahku dan melempar _remote_ ke kepalaku.

_AAWWW!_

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung melempar balik ke arah Moegi dengan kencang. Dan _voila_, itu mengenai tepat ke jidat lebarnya. _How lovely it was!_

Gak hanya melempar balik. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Kulukiskan goresan-goresan indah di wajahnya. Merah ... ungu ... biru ... sungguh warna yang indah. Lalu kubanting tubuhnya ke lantai tanpa ada rasa iba mengisi hatiku sedikitpun. Ia meringis, menangis dan berteriak.

Kuabaikan itu semua dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku langsung membaringkan badanku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Sepertinya itu menuju kemari.

_'BRAK'_

Mereka mendobrak pintu kamarku seenaknya dan menarik badanku sampai-sampai aku harus terjatuh. Aku yang tidak suka di perlakukan seperti itu langsung membalas perlakuan mereka, sayangnya mereka lebih kuat dariku. Dan sekarang badanku penuh dengan luka.

Selesai mengobati lukaku sendirian dengan obat-obatan yang aku beli diam-diam, aku menyalakan komputerku.

* * *

Lagi-lagi begini..

**Apa kau bisa merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan?**

Apa kau tahu rasanya hah?

Seenaknya melakukan itu padaku

**Hei Tuhan, kenapa kau hanya diam saja disana?**

**Apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini?**

**Apa kalimat 'Doa-doa anak yang teraniaya' tidak berlaku padaku?**

Kenapa mereka begitu?

Hanya beberapa orang yang peduli tapi mereka begitu jauh...

* * *

**Cocktail :**Maaf, soal yang kemarin.

Maaf, aku gak bisa ngebantu langsung.

Maaf, aku hanya bisa berkata kasar tanpa tahu perasaanmu.

Maaf, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan selain berkata seperti itu..

**Fleurs de cerisier****:**Ta-_kun_ gak salah kok, tanpa Ta-_kun_ dan La-_chan_ aku gak mungkin bisa bertahan sampai sekarang lho!

**Lavender Girl :***Hug kalian berdua*

La-chan sayang kalian,

Walaupun La-_chan_ gak pernah ketemu Fle-_chan_, La-_chan_ akan tetep bantu doa dan nyemangatin Fle-_chan_ kok!

**Fleurs de cerisier****:***mewek*

**Cocktail :**Se...sak...

*ngelepasin pelukannya La-_chan_*

**Lavender Girl :**Huawa! Ingus semua!

*jauh-jauh*

**Fleurs de cerisier****:**emangnya enak!

*devil mode:on*

**Lavender Girl :**Sialan!

Udah malem nih, oyasumi..^^

**Cocktail :**Oyasumi..

Fle-chan : Jangan pernah nyerah! Just Go on!

**Fleurs de cerisier****:**Oyasumi..

Ta-kun : Yep..^^

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Gak bermaksud buat ngejelek-jelekkin Moegi kok, kan ceritanya dia jadi tokoh antagonis di sini. Dark Sakura juga kurang suka sama dia, tapi kalau Sakuranya sih gak tau juga. Jangan lupa R.E.V.I.E.W**


	3. Ayo bermain dengan takdir!

**A/N: **Maaf update lama, thx buat yang udah riview dan juga nge-fave fict ini. Umn... di chap ini temanya seneng-seneng, ya sekali-sekali ngasih kebahagian ke semua tokoh di chap ini, kan kasian tiap hari kerjanya merena terus. Dan di chap. Ini lebih panjang dari biasanya so... happy reading dan jangan lupa Riview lagi...^3^... Oh iya buat yang bingung soal penggantian karakter Sakura, ingetin aja** sifat asli Sakura tuh yang pesimis, pelupa, sering bertanya-tanya tentang segala sesuatu, sering berangan-angan, pengetahuannya luas, tukang tidur, hobinya membaca. Soal keahlian dia hanya bisa menggambar**,jadi keahliannya yang lain dia dapat dari ego yang lain.

* * *

_Hei Tuhan, saat ini kamu tidak sedang tidur bukan?_

_Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?_

_Hhh, kau tidak menjawab._

_Oke aku langsung saja._

_Kamu sayang tidak denganku?_

_Kalau iya kenapa kamu selalu membuat takdir mempermainkan aku?_

_Terus ... terus ... dan terus ..._

* * *

**Go on!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ayo bermain dengan takdir!**

* * *

"_Nee-chan_, ayo turun.. _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Aku mendengar suara Moegi yang sangat manis, aku pun cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarku dan menyusul Moegi yang sudah ke bawah duluan. Sesampainya di meja makan aku langsung berkata "_Ohayou minna-san_!" dengan penuh semangat. Lalu aku duduk di sebuah kursi makan yan letaknya berhadapan dengan Moegi.

"Masakan _Kaa-san_ enak sekali," seruku sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Tapi kamu tidak perlu makan terburu-buru seperti itu, kalau tersedak bagaimana?"

"_Nee-chan_ suka apa rakus sih?"

"Haffa-haffaan fiihh?...Uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Makanya jangan bicara sambil makan, ayo minum." _Tou-san_ ku memberi segelas air putih dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"_Gomen_~.." kataku dengan volume yang dikecilkan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan diulang ya.." _Kaa-san_ ku mengelus rambut merah muda yang biasa aku gerai. Tiba-tiba ...

_'CTEK'_

"Matikan LCD-nya sekarang, sekarang bukan saatnya menonton film." Aku seperti mendengar suara Asuma_-sensei_.

'_Tunggu dulu.. Asuma-sensei? Kenapa dia ada di rumahku? LCD? LCD apanya?'_

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, dan memukul pelan pipi putihku. Setelah kesadaranku kembali pulih seutuhnya, aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku melihat Kankuro si jangkung sedang mematikan proyektor yang dari tadi di gunakan untuk memutar video dari komputer kelas. Video? Ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Lagi pula hal itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Walaupun aku selalu beranggapan tidak ada yang tidak penting, tapi kalau yang satu ini lain.

_**Kami-sama, kenapa kau membangunkan aku? Kau tak tahu betapa lelahnya diriku di dunia nyata? Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan mimpi seindah itu. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku Kami-sama?**_

* * *

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tubuhku lebam-lebam begini? Kenapa semua orang terlihat takut melihatku? Apa yang terjadi?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejenis terus menggema di dalam pikiranku. Semua mata tertuju padaku, seperti slogan iklan sebuah produk. Andai saja mereka melihatku seperti itu aku sih akan merasa senang, tapi kalau tatapannya seperti ini sih serasa menjadi preman yang ditakuti orang-orang.

Moegi pagi ini juga aneh, badannya dipenuhi perban dan ada beberapa luka di wajahnya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Pasti bukan Ayah dan Ibu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Gak mungkin banget deh, lalu apa? Tatapan matanya ketika melihatku penuh ketakutan dan juga kebencian.

Sudahlah Sakura, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

_Ting ... Tong ... Ting ... Tong ..._

Suara bel istirahat hari ini terdengar lebih nyaring, apa istirahat ini akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Gak mungkin, Tuhan kan senang sekali mempermainkan takdirku, kejadian menyenangkan sesaat hanya dapat melukai hatiku saja.

Lagi-lagi tatapan yang sama kembali muncul. _Argh_! aku benci berjalan melewati koridor ini! Aku mempercepat langkahku, tolong catat baik-baik aku sangat benci diperhatikan orang seperti ini.

Kubuka pintu besi yang memberikanku jalan menuju atap sekolah. Bukan atap kotor dengan sampah yang melainkan atap sekolah dengan beberapa bangku dan juga bunga warna-warni di sekelilingnya. Untuk sekolah dengan harga yang murah fasilitas ini sangat luar biasa, sayangnya banyak murid yang lebih suka duduk di bawah pohon daripada ke atap. Tapi ini menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untukku, semakin sepi semakin senang aku.

Aku langsung menempati _spot_ favoritku dan mulai merebahkan tubuhku di atas bangku taman. Oh iya aku juga membawa buku untuk dibaca atau untuk penutup mukaku saat aku tidur nanti.

Buku yang kali ini aku baca tentang Issac Newton, tau kan yang terkenal gara-gara teori apel jatuh dari atas pohon. Hanya karena hal yang sepele otaknya bisa mencerna hal kecil itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang hebat. Apa ini juga berlaku padaku? Apa jika aku menggunakan otakku untuk mengubah diriku menjadi hebat seperti otak Newton yang membuat sebuah apel menjadi sesuatu yang berharga? Atau seperti pemilik perusahaan Apple yang membuat kata Apple menjadi begitu terkenal dan sangat di incar.

**15 menit kemudian.**

_Praanngg.._

"Heh?" Aku terbangun dari tidurku, padahal aku baru saja mendapat mimpi yang indah.

"Mengganggu saja, apa-apaan sih?" Aku berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya satu angkatan denganku menatap lirih sebuah biola yang saat ini berada di bawah kaki seorang kakak kelas. Ah benar-benar mengganggu, apa mereka tidak tahu beberapa hari ini aku susah tidur? Tentu saja tidak, memang mereka orang tuaku? Orang tuaku saja tidak tahu apa lagi mereka. Umn memangnya aku punya orang tua ya? Aku dari tadi bertanya dengan siapa sih?

"STOP!" aku berteriak kesal, bukan karena mereka yang ada di hadapanku sekarang melainkan suara-suara yang dari tadi mengisi pikiranku.

"Eh lu ngapain dateng-dateng teriak begitu! Mau gua hajar?" Kata si gendut.

"Gendut aja belagu.." sepertinya saat ini kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Apa lu bilang?"

"Hati-hati bos, dia anak kemarin yang ngalahin Yuka, Reiko, dan Mikan." Kata si cungkring yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hah siapa? Ngalahin?" Aku malah kebingungan sendiri.

"Gak usah sok cupu deh!" Si gendut mengarahkan sebuah tonjokkan ke arah mukaku, sayangnya aku dengan mudahnya menghindar. Saat aku menghindar laki-laki yang dari tadi diam menarik tanganku sambil membawa biola di tangan kanannya.

Sekitar 10 menit kita berlari, dan sekarang kami bersembunyi di dalam gudang.

"Hei kenapa kita harus lari sih?" Aku mengeluh, bukan karena tidak terbiasa berlari tapi karena luka di kakiku—yang aku tidak ketahui apa penyebabnya.

"Dari pada kita harus berurusan dengan mereka, lagi pula berantem tuh gak baik."

"Sok alim."

"Hn,"

Ia diam dan melihat ke arah biolanya sedangkan aku meratapi kakiku yang mulai mengeluarkan darah perlahan-lahan, memangnya tadi kakiku terkena apa sampai-sampai berdarah seperti ini? Argh, lagi-lagi lupa. Untungnya bukuku masih berada di tanganku, dari pada mendengar suara jangkrik atau suara angin aku lebih memilih membaca atau berbicara sendiri di dalam otakku.

"Hei kakimu berdarah.." Aku mendengar suaranya.

"Biar saja, Cuma darah. Darah gak akan memakanmu." Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tatapanku masih lurus ke arah buku.

"Bukan masalah memakan atau nggaknya, kalau gak dibersihin bisa bahaya." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada khawatir, dasar ciri-ciri anak PMR.

"Urus saja biolamu, jangan pedulikan kakiku, hooamm.." Aku menguap.

"Argh.. biolaku juga mengerti tahu.." aku melirik ke arahnya dan melihat ia mengambil sapu tangan dari kantungnya. Ia menghapus darah di kakiku. Setelah bersih, ia mengambil plester dari kantungnya dan menempelkannya di kakiku. Aku hanya diam, dan akhirnya aku teringat kata-kata anak perempuan saat aku melewati lorong sekolah.

* * *

**Flasback**

* * *

"Eh, masa kemarin _Psycho_nyerang kakak kelas loh!" kata si A.

"Tau dari mana?"

"Gue denger dari anak kelas E. Kemarin ada anak kelas E di gencet sama kakak kelas, terus katanya _Psycho_nolongin dia."

"Masa sih? Gue gak ngira dia bisa begitu."

"Ssssttt...Eh ngomongnya pelan-pelan, orangnya lewat tuh."

Aku hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Suara mereka terlalu besar tentu saja aku bisa mendengarnya, karena tidak penting jadi kuabaikan saja.

**End flashback**

'_Ternyata itu, dasar ego bodoh. Kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu sih?'_

**0o0o0**

"Anak PMR?" Aku bertanya padanya saat ia sedang memasang plester di kakiku.

"Hn,"

"Terima kasih sudah melakukan hal yang tidak berguna."

"Apa katamu sajalah..." Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah, anak baik.

"Kenapa mau aja menolong orang asing?"

"Moto hidup yang isinya menolong setiap manusia yang terluka kenal maupun tidak kenal."

"Boleh aku lihat biolamu?"

"Hn," ia memberikan biolanya kepadaku.

"Biola yang kuat, hanya string-nya saja yang rusak." Aku memperhatikan biola itu, lalu mengeluarkan string yang ada di leherku yang ku bentuk sebagai kalung.

"Hh?" ia sepertinya merasa aneh melihat orang menggunakan string sebagai kalung.

"Pekerjaan sambilan, reparasi alat musik string. Aku malas mengambil string dari lemari, lebih baik begini kan."

"Oh.."

"Mungkin hanya ini cara untuk membalas kebaikan orang asing," tidak lama setelah itu biola itu sudah terlihat kembali seperti semula, aku memberikan biola itu kembali padanya.

"Mau lagu apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Bach – Prelude from Suite No.1 in G major for Cello bisa gak versi biolanya?" aku memang kurang menyukai biola, aku lebih memilih cello.

"Untung saja aku pernah memainkannya sebelum ini." Ia bersiap untuk bermain. Cara ia memegang bow dan biola sangat unik, aku penasaran suara seperti apa yang akan dihasilkannya.

Entah kenapa dipertengahan permainanya sebuah senyum terukir di wajahku, suaranya begitu lembut. Detak jantungku dibuatnya seirama dengan gesekkan bownya.

Indah sangat indah, sudah sering aku melihat orang-orang bermain biola tetap permainannyabenar-benar berbeda, unik dan akan selalu teringat. Saat ia mengakhiri permainannya satu patah kata yang keluar dariku,

"Keren..." Mataku menatapya kagum.

"Benarkah?" sepertinya ia merasa senang mendengar pujianku.

"Benar kok, suaranya bagus, teknik juga, ekspresimu saat bermain juga keren, dan di bagian terakhir yang paling keren! Memangnya belum pernah ada yang bilang?" Ya bagian terakhir saat ia tersenyum puas setelah memainkan lagu itu.

"Keluargaku tidak pernah berkomentar, dan ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di hadapan orang lain selain mereka."

"Well, kalau begitu aku adalah orang pertama yang memujimu kan tuan tanpa nama?"

"Benar sih, tanpa nama?"

"Memangnya kamu sudah memberi tahu namamu?"

"Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, aku Uchiha Sasuke dan kamu?"

"Aku?"

'_Nama, siapa namaku? Aku LUPA?'_

"Kamu tidak tahu namamu sendiri?" dia terlihat bingung.

"Tunggu," aku mengambil bukuku dan melihat namaku tertulis di halaman depan.

"Namaku Sakura,"

"Sering lupa?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku lupa seberapa sering aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya sering sekali, hei sepertinya sekarang istirahat sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita kembali."

"Kembali?"

"Jangan-jangan kamu lupa kelasmu yang mana?"

"Hehe, kan ada ini.." aku menunjukan tulisan kelasku yang tertera di bukuku.

"Jangan sampai nyasar ya.."

"Iya teman asing baru."

"Secepat itukah kamu melupakan namaku?"

"Maaf.."

"Sudahlah cepat kembali ke kelasmu,"

"ya.."

Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk belajar sekarang. Lebih baik aku balik ke atap di sana aku bisa tidur sepuasnya di bandingkan tinggal di kelas mendengar guru BK berbicara hal-hal yang menurutku sih gak penting. Hanya satu jam pelajaran saja kok..

Sampai di atap aku langsung tidur lagi di spot yang biasanya, kututup wajahku dengan buku yang dari tadi aku bawa.

'"Zzzz.."

**4 jam kemudian**

_Ting ... tong ... ting ... tong ..._

Selalu saja begini, lagi-lagi aku ketiduran sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kenapa coba? Padahal aku kan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang melelahkan. Hh, jangan-jangan salah satu dari _mereka_.

Aku mengehela nafas dan bangun dari posisiku. Catatan, kalau mau bolos atau tidur di atap lagi tas harus dibawa juga. Aku menuju kelasku sambil berlari, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan? Apa lagi aku ada kerja sambilan sepulang sekolah di sebuah toko dekat stasiun. Aku bekerja di sana baru beberapa bulan, sepertinya hampir setahun. Aku bekerja sebagi pembuat biola dan seperti yang sudah aku katakan aku, bisa dibilang tukang reparasi alat musik gesek. Untungnya dulu aku pernah tinggal selama dua tahun bersama kakekku yang memiliki profesi sama denganku, kalau tidak dari mana aku bisa mendapat uang untuk biaya internet dan kebutuhan sekunderku? Kalau soal kebutuhan primer seperti sekolah, makan, dan pakaian sih—orang yang ngakunya—orang tuaku yang membiayai.

Jangan salah loh, walaupun baru beberapa bulan aku bekerja uang yang aku hasilkan bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Satu biola yang ku buat haragnya lumayan loh, apa lagi sekarang sudah jarang biola buatan tangan. Kata pemiliki toko, Chiyo_-san_, suara biola yang ku buat bagus, apa mungkin aku memiliki bakat?

* * *

Setelah tasku sudah kudapatkan, aku langsung pergi menuju toko musik tempatku bekerja. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tetapi jauh dari rumahku. Semakin jauh dari rumah, semakin jauh dari kesengsaraan. Oh iya, orang-orang rumahku tidak tahu kalau aku bekerja sebagai pembuat biola, lebih baik begini kan...

_TRINGG_

Suara lonceng pada pintu berbunyi seakan-akan menyambut kehadiranku di toko itu. Aku melangkah masuk dan menyapa wanita berumur 40 tahun yang tersenyum ke arahku.

"Selamat datang Sakura_-chan_, tumben sekali kamu telat.."

"Maaf, Chiyo_-san_..." Aku membungkukkan badanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah kamu mengganti pakaian jangan masuk dulu ke ruangan kerjamu aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada karyawan baru."

"_Hai_ ..." Aku langsung bergegas masuk ke ruang ganti. Karyawan baru? Perempuan atau laki-laki ya? Apa masih muda sepertiku atau sudah berumur 20-an? Ayo cepat Sakura, semakin cepat kau mengganti pakaian, semakin cepat juga kau mendapatkan jawaban.

Yap, akhirnya aku selesai mengganti pakaian dan kembali ke tempat Chiyo_-san_ berada. Sepertinya dia yang akan menjadi partnerku, gadis bersurai indigo dengan kulit begitu pucat dan iris lavender yang unik. Cantik, itu kesan pertamaku ketika melihatnya dari jarak yang agak jauh.

"Sakura_-chan_, cepatlah!" Chiyo_-san_ terlihat tidak sabar ingin memperkenalkan karyawan barunya padaku.

"_Hai_!" Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan ketika sampai aku melihat sepasang bola mata lavender yang sangat menenangkan menatap malu ke arahku.

"Nah, Sakura_-chan_ dia Hinata Hyuuga umurnya sama denganmu dia sekolah di Rakuo Gakuen. Dia akan menggantikanku kalau aku tidak ada, atau akan menjadi partnermu."

"Aku Haruno Sakura dari Konoha Gakuen, salam kenal Hyuuga_-san_." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, kata salah satu artikel yang pernah ku baca, kesan pertama itu penting dan tersenyum hangat akan memberikan kesan pertama yang _perfect_.

"S-salam kenal, p-panggil aku Hinata saja.." tipe pemalu, ok aku catat baik-baik. Baru pertama kali aku berbicara pada orang seperti ini. Tentu saja, orang yang pernah aku ajak bicara sepertinya hanya sekitar delapan orang, Kakashi_-sensei_, perawat UKS—yang saat ini aku lupa siapa namanya—, Chiyo_-san_, Kakekku, Uchiha_-kun_, dan sisanya ketiga orang menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura_-chan_, Hinata_-chan_ aku harus pergi dan sepertinya aku pulang malam. Kalau bisa kalian menjaga toko sampai aku pulang ya! Soal makanan pasti aku bawakan, hati-hati ya! Sakura_-chan_ jaga Hinata_-chan_ ya!" Chiyo_-san_ terlihat buru-buru.

"Hai.." Aku dan Hinata menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah Chiyo_-san_ pergi aku mengaligkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Aku ke belakang dulu ya. Kalau membutuhkan bantuan panggil saja aku."

"H-hai..." sebenarnya dia gagap atau malu sih? Dari tadi ia berkata tersendat-sendat begitu.

Aku berjalan ke belakang toko yang merupakan ruang kerjaku, kurang lebih halaman belakang lah. Aku lebih senang mengerjakan pekerjaan ku di sini, dari pada di dalam ruangan pada hari cerah. Chiyo_-san_ juga tidak keberatan, asal aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Setibanya di sana, sebuah biola sudah menungguku untuk diperbaiki. Ternyata retak, kasihan sekali kamu biola. Hanya tinggal membuka bagian-bagiannya, menggantinya dengan yang baru lalu di rekatkan kembali. Aku mulai melepaskan bagian-bagiannya secara perlahan, takut melukai bagian yang lain. Untungnya hanya retak sedikit, kalau begini hanya butuh waktu 2 jam saja. Oh iya, selain retak beberapa stringnya juga putus. Setelah retakakan-nya sudah ditutup, aku merekatkan bagian itu. Aku menaruhnya ke ruangan untuk menunggunya kering, dan akan melanjutkannya besok. Karena hanya satu saja, berarti aku akan membantu Hinata. Kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan ya?

_TING_

Bunyi singkat yang dihasilkan ponselku membuat tanganku reflek mengambil ponsel pada kantung celanaku. Postingan baru dari La_-chan_, kira-kira kali ini tentang apa ya?

* * *

**Langkah kecil menuju sebuah perubahan**

**Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru di dimensi yang berbeda**

**Apa aku bisa maju**

**Atau hanya di tempat?**

**Aku harus maju, karena aku tak mau kebaikan dan senyuman mereka menjadi sia-sia**

**Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mereka**

**Orang-orang dari dunia nyata yang melihatku apa adanya**

**Tersenyum kepadaku dan berkata ramah padaku**

**Walaupun kita baru pertama kali bertemu**

* * *

Wah sepertinya dia sedang senang, sebuah perubahan? Yang ku tahu La_-chan_ di dunia nyata pendiam dan karakternya berbeda dengan dia yang di dunia maya, dia pernah berkata begitu di salah satu postingannya.

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Ayo La-chan! You can do it! Boleh tau siapa yang senyum ke La-chan gak? Jangan-jangan cowok ya? Mereka? Berarti dua dong! Wah La-chan, Fle-chan gak nyangka kalau La-chan banyak yang suka._

* * *

Masih di ruangan yang sama aku tidak memasukkan ponselku melainkan berdiri di dekat pintu sambi menyandarkan punggungku padda tembok. Sepertinya nanti saja aku melihat keadaan Hinata, aku penasaran dengan balasan La-chan.

* * *

_**Lavender Girl :**Makasih buat support-nya..._

_Cowok? Orang perempuan kok! Kalau cowok yang begitu sekarang aku udah ada di rumah sakit Fle-chan...Ngomong-ngomong dimanakah si Cocktail?_

* * *

Cocktail, benar juga dia kemana aja ya? Udah lama gak ngebaca ocehan dia. Aku membalas sambil berjalan ke tempat Hinata, aku harus melakukan amanat Chiyo_-san_ untuk menjaga Hinata. Apa lagi dari tadi dia gak bersuara kalau dia di culik bagaimana? Gak, gak... jangan berpikir negatif Sakura.

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Sama-sama, kirain cowok. Hahaha.. dasar, Cocktail? Umn, gak tau juga biasanya dia langsung datang tiba-tiba kalau kita buat posting-an. Mungkin lagi marahin orang._

* * *

Aku melihat ke arah Hinata, ia sepertinya sedang sibuk bersama ponselnya. Tidak apa-apa sih, lagi pula sedang tidak ada pengunjung dan lagi toko mau tutup. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan menyapanya.

"Hinata_-chan_, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Ah, a-aku sudah merapikan barang-baranga dan tadi ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang." Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ari ponselnya dan melihat ke arahku.

"Chiyo_-san_ sudah memberi tahumu tempat barang-barang?"

"Iya, tadi saat Sakura_-chan_ sedang mengganti pakaian.."

"Owh..." aku mengangguk.

_TING_

Ponsel kami berdua berbunyi dan kami melihat ke layar ponsel kami masing-masing bersamaan. Postingan baru lagi, bukan dari La_-chan_ tapi dari Cocktail. Aku langsung mengecek apa isinya, dan saat membaca judulnya aku tidak tahan menahan tawa. **First sight, First ecounter, First Love maybe?**Itu dia judulnya, aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tawa. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Hinata, wajahnya memerah dan menunduk, apa sms dari pacarnya ya?

* * *

**Apa kalian percaya pada kesan pertama?**

**Apa kalian percaya pada cinta pada pandangan yang pertama?**

**Atau kalian tahu apa itu cinta?**

**Senyumnya saat mengatakkan kata-kata itu entah kenapa membuatku ingin membalas senyumnya**

**Senyuman yang sudah lama terukir di wajahku kini datang kembali**

**Saat aku melihatnya terluka**

**Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk mengobatinya**

**Apa ini cinta?**

**Apa pertemuan yang berikutnya aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi?**

**Apa bisa?**

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**HUWWWAAA! Cocktail? Kamu jatuh cinta? Kok bisa? Sama siapa?_

_Pandangan pertama lagi, aku gak kuat nahan ketawa!_

_**Lavender Girl :**Romanticbanget! Pasti Cocktail seneng banget nih? Siapa cewek yang beruntung yang telah mengembalikan senyum Cocktail? La-chan pasti dukung Cocktail kok!_

_Fle-chan : Kok di ketawain sih?_

* * *

Setelah mengirim postingan dan juga membaca komen milik La_-chan_ aku langsung memulai percakapan lagi dengan Hinata.

"Hinata_-chan_ tadi itu dari pacar kamu?" Aku yang penasaran langsung bertanya padanya.

"P-pacar? B-bukan, Cuma teman... Aku tidak memiliki pacar."

"Aku kira pacar, habis wajahmu memerah saat membuka melihat layar poselmu."

"Memerah?" Ia memegang pipinya, "Kalau Sakura_-chan,_ kenapa seperti menahan tawa? Ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Ah tidak, hanya ada salah seorang temanku yang menulis sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan dia."

"Ah... begitu, Sakura_-chan_, toko tutup jam 7 ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi. Ayo kita beres-beres."

Kami berdua merapikan toko dan mematikan semua lampu di lantai 1. Saat ini kami sedang berada di lantai dua. Kami duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja dengan ponsel masing-masing di tangan kanan dengan secangkir teh sebagai pelengkap.

* * *

_**Cocktail :**Kalian ini..==v Memangnya salah? Eh Keris ngapain ketawa? Apa dia bisa merasakannya ya? Merasakan perasaanku kepadanya? Apa dia akan mebalas perasaanku? Apa iya?_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Maaf, habisnya aku masih gak percaya aja. Bisa-bisanya Cocktail begitu. Jadi rasanya jatuh cinta gimana?_

_Asal Cocktail terus usaha pasti dia bisa dapetin dia kok. Tapi kalau gak nyadar-nyadar bebal banget dia-nya._

_**Lavender Girl :**Gak salah kok, Fle-chan mah kebiasaan banget begitu. Benar! Benar! Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?_

* * *

Aku meletakkan ponselku di atas meja, dan mengambil cangkir yang ada di hapadanku. Aku memang suka teh, semua teh aku suka asal bukan yang aneh-aneh. Hinata hanya duduk sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

_TING_

Lagi-lagi ponsel kami berdering bersamaan.

"_So sweet..._" Aku mendengar Hinata bergumam.

"Heh?" Aku bingung.

"T-tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya.

Mungkin dia sedang membaca sesuatu yang baginya sangat manis di ponselnya. Aku langsung memusatkan perhatianku ke ponselku lagi. Dan bergumam, "Apa itu cinta?"

* * *

_**Cocktail :**saat melihatnya tersenyum aku juga ingin tersenyum dan selalu menjaga senyumnya. Saat melihat ia terluka aku mau menghilangkan lukanya. Aku ingin melindunginya, bukan dia yang melindungiku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan tentangnya karena mereka tak tahu siapa dia, dan aku berharap aku bisa menjadi orang yang paling tahu tentangnya._

_Menjawab pertanyaan kalian kah?_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Mungkin itu yang namanya cinta..._

_**Lavender Girl :**Sangat cukup..._

* * *

Sepertinya Hinata mendengar gumamanku barusan.

"Cinta? Sakura_-chan_ sedang jatuh cinta?" Dia bertanya padaku sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

"Bukan, temanku yang sedang jatuh cinta,"

"Temanku juga sedang jatuh cinta, kebetulan sekali..."

"Tidak ada yang kebetulan, aku percaya pada takdir walaupun takdir selalu mempermainkan aku." Entah kenapa itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan topik yang saat ini kita bicarakan tetapi tetap saja kata-kata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

* * *

Familiar, kata-kata itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Bukan, sepertinya aku pernah membacanya bukan mendengarnya.

"Jangan salahkan takdir, dia tak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya dibuat oleh Tuhan dan kamu yang memanggilnya datang. Kalau saja kamu tidak memanggilnya mungkin dia tidak akan mempermainkanmu ..." Aku mengingat kata-kata yang dulu pernah aku ucapkan kepada sahabatku di dunia maya dan mengulanginya lagi sekarang.

"La_-chan_..." Aku mendengarnya mengatakkan sesuatu.

"Eh?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa hanya saja temanku dulu juga pernah mengatakkan hal yang sama padaku." Dia menjawab sambil tertawa hambar. La_-chan_ adalah nama yang di berikannya padaku, jangan-jangan orang ini...

"Fle_-chan_?" aku melihatnya berhenti tertawa, dan sepertinya dia kaget mendengar jawabanku barusan.

"La_-chan_?" Ia balik bertanya dan aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang! " Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar juga kenapa aku juga baru sadar ya, namanya Sakura memiliki arti yang sama dengan nama

Fle_-chan_ '_Fleurs de cerisier'_kan artinya bunga sakura. Selain itu warna rambutnya seperti bunga sakura dan aroma tubuhnya juga. Belum lagi ponsel kami selalu berbunyi bersamaan dan postinganku denga Fle_-chan_ juga bersamaan.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang! " Akhirnya aku sadar juga. Lavender girl itu Hinata! Selain warna matanya aromanya juga aroma bunga lavender. Ponsel kami selalu berbunyi bersamaan. Belum lagi kata-katanya terdengar familiar. Soal postingannya tadi jangan-jang itu tentang ku dan Chiyo_-san_ ...

"Jangan-jangan tadi pipimu memerah karena membaca postingan Cocktail?" Aku membuat asumsi.

"Uh-huh, tadi Sakura_-chan_ seperti menahan tawa karena membaca postingan Cocktail juga?"

"Hn, berarti maksudmu teman yang sedang jatuh cinta, juga Cocktail kan?" Aku meminum tehku.

"Yup, Sakura_-chan_ cemburu?"

"Uhuk, uhuk," Aku tersedak, "Cemburu? Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula untuk apa? Dan kenapa Hinata_-chan_ berpikir seperti itu?"

"Habis kalian berdua terlihat dekat, dan menurutku kalian itu cocok."

"Gak kok, kita Cuma teman doang lagi pula kita juga belum pernah bertemu... Eh Cocktail bales..." Aku langsung menatap layar ponselku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

_**Cocktail :**Mungkin, kalian kemana aja? Biasanya ngerumpi berdua, kok malah ngilang?_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Cocktail! Kita punya kabar gembira!_

_**Cocktail :**Apa?_

_**Lavender Girl :**Aku dan Fle-chan kerja sambilan di tempat yang sama loh!_

_**Cocktail :**Kok bisa?_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Ya bisa dong, kan dunia tuh sempit..._

_**Lavender Girl :**Kita baru sadar barusan, aku baru di toko ini dan ini hari pertamaku._

_**Cocktail :**Enak dong, sekarang berarti lagi ngebales komen bareng nih?_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Iya!_

_**Cocktail :**Setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya dia bakal sadar lama deh,_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Kok gitu ?_

_**Lavender Girl :**Iya kok gitu?_

_**Cocktail :**Dia cuek, belum lagi suka lupa, pasti bakalan lama!_

_**Lavender Girl :**Padahal baru ketemu, bisa aja dia ngasih kesan seperti itu kesetiap orang yang bari dia kenal._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Bener-bener, kalau kenal lebih deket bisa jadi dia orangnya perhatian._

_**Cocktail :**Okeh, besok kalau ada perkembangan aku kasih tau! Mata Ashita..._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**Di tunggu! Mata Ashita..._

_**Lavender Girl :**Sering-sering update ya! Mata Ashita..._

* * *

"Heehehe..." Sakura tertawa geli.

"Orang jatuh cinta..." Gumam Hinata, sikap Hinata mulai kelihatan sama dengan karakternya di dunia maya.

"Betul, betul! Kita tunggu perkembangannya!" Sakura masih saja tertawa.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong Chiyo_-san_ kemana ya? Sekarang sidah pukul 9." Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak menginap saja di sini ada dua kamar loh, satu punya Chiyo_-san_ dan satunya lagi biasa kupakai untuk menginap. Besok kan libur, lagi pula kamu tinggal sendiri kan?"

"Iya juga, Sakura_-chan_ apa Chiyo_-san_ tahu tentang keadaanmu?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hn, dia tahu. Ayo kita tidur saja, aku sudah mengantuk." Sakura menguap dan bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo tidur..." Hinata mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

* * *

**A/N : **Nah segitu dulu ya, pasti pada nebak-nebak siapa si cocktail!(Sotoy banget). Dan seperti yang udah dibilang di atas, keahlian Sakura yang bisa benerin biola tuh bukan punya dia tetapi egonya. Egonya punya kakek yang bisa ngebuat biola, nanti deh UQ buatin daftar ego-egonya Sakura beserta sejarahnya. Umn... buat chap selanjutnya UQ kasih spoiler deh. Nanti akan ada penghuni tiga penghuni baru di fanfic ini, yang pertama sunshine si romantis dan ramah lingkungan yang kerjanya buat postingan yang isinya seperti pujian untuk seseorang yang ia suka atau ia kagumi. Yang kedua, Naruto temen satu sekolahnya Hinata yang penampilannya super acak-acakkan. Yang keempat mau masukin OC UQ, namanya Aidou Yuukihara murid baru di kelas Sakura. Selain itu cocktail makin sering buat postingan bertema Cinta. Soal siapa cocktail sebenarnya belum di ungkapin di chap selanjutnya, yang jelas cocktail bukan orang yang diduga-duga, hehehe...


	4. Cocktail who?

_Langit putih, Langit luas_

_Kenapa engkau selalu melihatku?_

_Kenapa hanya melihat?_

_Kenapa tidak mendekatiku dan menolongku?_

_Kau egois langit..._

* * *

**Go on!**

**Chapter 4**

**Cocktail who?**

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak aku bertemu Hinata, sedikit kehangatan mulai aku rasakan perlahan. Soal Cocktail, semenjak postingan bertemakan cinta pertama ia luncurkan makin banyak postingan dengan tema yang sama bermunculan di homepage-nya. Alhasil, sekarang Ta_-kun_ bukan lagi Ta_-kun_ si tukang marah melainkan Ta_-kun_ yang gak Ta_-kun_ banget—walaupun aku belum mengetahui atau lebih tepatnya ingat yang Ta_-kun_ banget itu seperti apa. Sedangkan aku, lagi-lagi merenung di atap pada pelajaran BK—yang menurutku gak penting dan gak jelas tujuannya. Kali ini aku tidak sendirian, selain bersama buku kecil—tentang Marie Curie—ada Si laki-laki yang namanya aku lupa... sepertinya namanya berawalan dari 'S'. Si 'S' saat ini sedang menggosok bow-nya dengan rosin dengan penuh perasaan. Kata orang, rasa cinta pada alat musiknya sendiri bisa di lihat saat orang itu sedang merawat alat musik kesayangannya. Betul atau tidaknya aku tidak tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya juga untuk percaya walaupun tidak ada yang peduli kalau aku percaya atau tidak.

"Hei." Si 'S' menengok ke arahku.

"Hn?" Jawabku singkat, dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku ke dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu, dan lagi ... apa pedulimu?" ya benar sekali ini bukan urusannya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Dia bertanya lagi, kenapa dia selalu bertanya? Kau tahu aku malas menjawab pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan kata 'KENAPA'. Karena jawaban dari kata itu sangat panjang, dan aku malas menjawabnya.

"Hh, boleh tapi aku sedang malas menjawabnya... hoam..." Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Sinar matahari yang hangat, tiupan angin, dan perut yang terisi membuatku menguap sendari tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak malas?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya, tapi aku suka dengan kata 'APA' karena jawaban yang harus kuberikan singkat.

"Tidur..." Aku mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur dan ketika aku mendapatkannya aku menutupi wajahku dengan buku yang kubawa.

"Yah, tidur... Hei apa aku boleh memainkan biolaku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," Jawabku singkat.

Ia mulai memainkan biolanya, sekarang ditambah suara lembut dari biolanya membuat diriku semakin ngantuk. Dan akhirnya aku memasuki dunia mimpi, dunia alam bawah sadarku dimana semua impianku yang kulupakan berada, semua ingatanku yang terlupakan pernah ada...

Panas, cahayanya terlalu terang, dan suara berisik apa ini?

Kenapa mereka semua berteriak minta tolong seperti itu?

Merah...

Warna api yang terlihat seperti tertawa kepadaku, apa alasannya dia tertawa?

Aku hanya berdiri memandangi sekelilingku. Aku melihat dua pasang mayat terbakar yang sepertinya adalah orang tuaku tergeletak 3 meter dari tempat aku berdiri. Aku merasa sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh kakiku, seorang anak perempuan memegang kakiku dan mencoba untuk berdiri tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa. Dia seperti ... Moegi, bedanya ia tidak menguncir kedua rambutnya penampilannya juga acak-acakkan dan satu lagi, ia menangis dan matanya seperti memohon belas kasihku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia menatap wajahku dengan mata yang memelas. Hawa panas masih begitu terasa, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal –mungkin pengaruh asap. Anehnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, mengelus rambutnya yang kini acak-acakkan dan juga penuh kotoran, memegangi pipinya sambil tersenyum padanya. Dan kemudian turun ke bagian yang aku suka, lehernya... leher kecil yang kini mulai menegang membuatku tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau mengaharapkan simpatiku adik kecilku sayang?" Aku mengeraskan cengkraman tanganku yang saat ini berada di lehernya.

"Nggh..." Ia merasa kesakitan tetapi ia tidak meiliki kekuatan untuk melawan.

"Kenapa manis? Kamu tidak suka? Bukannya kamu juga sering melakukan hal seperti ini pada kucingku?" Senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajah pucatku.

"Ngghhh..." Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan membuat air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang penuh abu.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Tanyaku sambil melepaskan cengkramanku dari lehernya, aku membantunya berdiri dan memeluk dirinya.

"Maukah engkau berhenti menangis?" Aku mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"Ma-ma-af..." Ia berkata pelan sambil menangis. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengambil sebuah benda dari sakuku lalu menatapnya.

"Hn? Apa katamu?" Benda yang kucari-cari kudapatkan, sebuah pisau kecil.

"Ma-ma-a-a-aff... _Nn-nne-ee...chan_..." aku menyentuh bibir merahnya dengan mata pisauku, air matanya mengalir begitu deras dan matanya menunjukan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Kujauhkan pisauku darinya dan aku memeluknya lagi, tetapi lebih kencang. Ku raih pisau yang ada di tanah –yang tadi ku jauhkan darinya dan menggenggam erat pisau itu.

"Akan kuantar engaku ke nereka anak manis..." Aku tertawa dan menggerakkan tanganku sekuat tenaga untuk menancapkan pisau ini di jantungnya...

_'NGIIKKK'_

Mataku terbuka, mimpi yang indah dan juga aneh. Kenapa harus Moegi yang menjadi penutup dan harus menjadi orang yang akan mati di tanganku? Padahal aku lebih memilih _Kaa-san_ atau _Tou-san_.

"Ah gomenasai Haruno_-san_, maaf membangunkanmu." Dia mengusap-ngusap hidungnya, apa dia terkena flu?

"Tidak apa-apa, kemana jaket yang kamu kenakan dari tadi? Apa tidak dingin?" oh iya benar, bukannya tadi dia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis serta not seperti pada _sheet music_.

"Aku pinjamkan padamu," Dia menunjuk kearahku.

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah merasa memintamu meminjamkannya padaku." Aku baru sadar, pantas saja aku merasa hangat dan tentunya tidak kedinginan.

"Aku yang memakainkannya, kau tadi terlihat begitu kedinginan saat tidur... lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin."

"Jangan sok kuat! Udah nih..." Aku memberikan jaketnya, "Wajahmu pucat, tidak baik berlama-lama di sini, bagaimana kalau ke kantin?" ajakku.

"Hn," Jawabnya singkat.

Kami berdua pergi ke kantin, suasana kantin cukup sepi. Jelas, kitakan ke kanti saat jam pelajaran. Aku memesan secangkir teh hangat dan ia juga. Kami pun duduk saling berhadapan.

"Hei, kau masih ingat namaku atau tidak?" Aku menatapnya.

"Aa... namamu 'S' kan?" berhubung aku hanya ingat inisialnya jadi aku sebutkan saja apa yang aku ingat.

"Hh, lupa lagi ya? Aku Sasuke, sekarang kau ingat namamu sendiri atau lupa lagi?" Sebenarnya aku lupa namaku—lagi—, tapi kan ada buku. Aku membuka bukuku dan mencari namaku, sepertinya aku belum menamai bukuku. Sialan...

"Lupa?" aku mengangguk.

"Hhh kau ini, nih... aku membuatnya saat pelajaran seni rupa kemarin." Dia memberikanku sebuah ukiran kayu ? Apa ya istilahnya, aku lupa. intinya benda ini terbuat dari kayu, berbentuk seperti bunga sakura dan ada tulisan 'By : Sasuke' terukir keci di bagin bawah.

"Hah?" Kenapa hari ini aku menjadi lemot sih?

"Ini kan ada lubangnya, kau pasang di string yang ada di leher mu itu. Jadi kalau kau lupa namaku kau bisa melihat benda ini mungkin kau bisa ingat. Lagi pula kalau kau hilang atau tersesat orang-orang mungkin akan tahu namamu. Dan kalau kau lupa lagi namaku kau bisa melihatnya di sini." Ia menunjukan namanya yang ada di benda itu.

"Ooohh... aku mengerti... terima kasih... umn.." aku melihat benda itu dan mencari-cari namanya. " Sasuke," aku tersenyum. Dan aku melihat ia terlihat senang saat aku bisa mengingatnya. Aku langsung saja memasang kan sakura itu dan menjadikannya seperti liontin.

* * *

Setelah pertemuanku denga Sasuke—yey aku bisa mengingat namanya sekarang. Aku saat ini bertemu dengan orang baru lagi di toko musik Chiyo_-san_. Rambutnya kuning, pakaiannya acak-acakkan, terlalu aktif, walau dia memliki tiga pasang kumis panjang di kedua pipinya seperti kucing, menurutku ia lebih mirip seperti monyet. Monyet pirang... menarik, dan sepertinya Hinata memiliki ketertarikkan pada cowok monyet itu.

"Eh Hinata_-chan_, kamu bekerja di sini?" Gombal, pikirku. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu dari awal kalau Hinata bekerja di sini. Saat ini aku, Chiyo_-san_, dan Sasori_-kun_ —anak Chiyo_-san_—sedang mengintip di balik pintu ruang kerjaku.

"I-iya Naruto_-kun_, a-apa Na-na-ruto_-kun_ men-ca-ri se-su-atu?" Kebiasaan Hinata, gagapnya itu loh!

"Hinata_-chan_ kok malah gelagapan begitu sih? Seharusnya lebih berani." keluh Chiyo_-san_ tentunya dengan volume mini.

"_Kaa-san_ ini namanya cinta monyet, hal seperti itu gak penting-penting banget, toh ini Cuma cinta sementara." Mendengar kata monyet membuatku ingin tertawa, monyet...

"Jangan sampai kau tertipu nak..." Aku bergumam seperti seorang ibu.

"Hinata_-chan_ sudah besar Sakura_-chan_..." kata Sasori_-kun_ dan Chiyo_-san_.

"Aku sedang mencari partitur..." Naruto memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada Hinata, dan Hibata makin gelagapan.

"Ba-ba-gi-an par-ti-ti-tur disana, a-a-y-yo aku an-ta-r."

"Hinata_-chan_ terlihat makin manis kalau seperti itu," Sasori_-kun_ mengomentari Hinata, aku dan Chiyo_-san_ mengangguk setuju.

"Aah..." Aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal di depan toko, seperti biasa rasa penasaranku membuatku mengambil langkah untuk menghampiri orang itu.

"Sakura_-chan_ kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chiyo_-san_.

"Aku mau mengecek sesuatu sebentar, bolehkan?"

"Ya, asal jangan lama-lama. Kau pasti mau melihat Hinata dan cowok monyet itu kan?" Aku hanya tersenyum, aku kira Chiyo_-san_ menyuruhku cepat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Aku membuka pintu toko, dan tebak ternyata orang yang sedang berdiri di depan toko –memandangi biola yang di pajang adalah Sasuke.

"Harganya 3.000.000 harus gak boleh kredit. Kalau _case_-nya 800.000 bahannya bagus dan juga bisa tahan banting jadi kalau jatuh biola kamu aman. " Aku ikut mengamati biola itu.

"Hh?" Dia menengok ke arahku, "Siapa yang mau beli, orang Cuma lewat..."

"Kali aja mau beli, di sini rosinnya murah loh! Kualitasnya juga bagus! Di jamin bow kamu jadi halus!"

"Aku masih punya di rumah, kamu kerja di sini?"

"Iya, gimana kalau partitur? Di sini lengkap loh!"

"Oke, boleh... tapi boleh tanya satu hal gak?"

"Apa?"

"Nanti abis kerja ada urusan gak?"

"Nggak, emang kenapa? Mau tanda tangan?"

"Nggak!" aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Biasa aja kali, jadi apa?"

"Nih lihat..." dia menunjukan sepasang tiket menonton konser trio—biola, cello, piano.

"Uuuwwooo..." Aku takjub melihatnya, lumayan GRATIS! "Mau.. mau.. mau... untung kamu lewat sini... _Kami-sama_! Nonton konser gratis pertama-ku!"

"Hahaha... Norak... pulang jam berapa?"

"Biarin... umn, jam 7... eh jadi beli gak?"

"Ok, jadi ... jadi ..."

"Ayo masuk!"

Konser gratis... konser gratis...

* * *

**Hinata POV**

* * *

Deg ... deg ... deg ... deg...

Kenapa orkestra di jantungku memulai aksi panggungnya? Kenapa pula aku jadi gagap mendadak seperti ini. Naruto_-kun_ kau berhutang padaku(?)

"Ah Gossec... wow, Gavotte... aku beli yang ini Hinata_-chan_."

"Naruto_-kun_ bermain trompet?" Tanyaku, asik gak gagap!

"Iya, nihh..." Dia menunjukan _case_trompetnya. Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikannya.

"Aku kira itu apa," Bodoh kenapa menjawabnya seperti ini!

"Eh, Hinata_-chan_ kamu pulang jam berapa? Dan nanti ada acara atau tidak?"

"Se-sekitar jam 7... I-iya, na-nan-ti a-ku tidak ada acara. Memang ada apa Naruto_-kun_?"

"Mau ikut nonton konser trio gak? Ada biola, cello, dan piano?"

"Ma-mau Naruto_-kun_..." Ini kesempatan, kesempatan!

"Ok, aku nanti balik ke sini lagi..." Naruto terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Iya," Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kasir, membayar partitur yang di beli oleh Naruto_-kun_.

Naruto_-kun_ keluar dari toko dan saat Naruto_-kun_ keluar muncul Sakura_-chan_ dengan seorang laki-laki di belakangnya. Siapa ya? Apa pacarnya Sakura_-chan_? Masa sih? Kok dia gak cerita-cerita.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"_Kaa-san_, sejak kapan toko kita jadi tempat sepasang kekasih seperti ini?" Sasori bisik-bisik ke Chiyo.

"Semenjak aku menjanda... hahaha..."

"Garing..." Sasori lanjut memperhatikan Sakura.

"Pacarnya Sakura_-chan_ lembih tampan dari pada Hinata_-chan_..." Chiyo berkata seperti tante-tante girang.

"Ingat umur _Kaa-san_..." Sasori mencoba mengingatkan ibunya.

"Hei ibumu masih muda tahu! Lihat nih! Gak ada kerutan!" Masih dalam mode bisik-bisik Chiyo memamerkan wajahnya yang tanpa kerutan **A/N:: anggap aja Chiyo tuh tinggi, putih seperti Sakura, Rambutnya merah seperti Sasori dan tergerai melewati bahu, dan tanpa kerutan. Standar janda muda lah pokoknya, agak mirip Kushina, cuma Chiyo tuh putih dan warna rambutnya merah darah.**

Harus Sasori akui, ibunya memang cantik untuk ukuran janda. Dia hanya mengangguk karena takut kualat. Sasori memang anak baik.

"Tapi cowok yang ini sepertinya cuek, kalau mereka berdua punya anak, anaknya akan seperti apa ya? Ibunya cuek juga..." Sasori membayangkan kalau Sakura dan Sasuke menikah dan memiliki anak.

"Hm... mungkin akan jadi anak yang cantik atau ganteng yang terobsesi dengan musik dan gak peduli soal penampilan dan sekitarnya."Chiyo memegangi dagunya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya, nanti anaknya akan aku ajak ke Vienna."

"Ide bagus Sasori, anaknya Hinata juga ya!"

"Pastinya _Kaa-san_, hohoho.."

"Hohoho..."

Sekarang mari kita pindah ke Hinata, dari pada mengganggu anak dan ibu yang sedang seru-serunya berhayal ini.

Hinata terlihat sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di hp-nya. Pasti lagi buat postingan.

* * *

_**Doki...doki...**_

_**Kenapa kalau aku berada di dekatnya aku merasa ada yang aneh**_

_**Mulutku susah bergerak**_

_**Nafasku juga menjadi tidak teratur**_

_**Belum lagi jantungku ini,**_

_**Selalu saja memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya**_

_**Allegro...**_

_**Semuanya terasa lebih cepat**_

_**Saat dia jauh aku juga merasa aneh**_

_**Hari-hariku terasa hampa**_

_**Dan juga menjadi begitu lama**_

_**Semuanya terasa begitu lambat**_

_**Adagio...**_

_**Tuhan tolong aku**_

_**Ayah... ibu... doakan aku**_

_**Fle-chan, Ta-kun, Shin-kun bantuin!**_

* * *

Sedangkan saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat di bagian partitur. Ia melihat Sasuke mengambil partitur karya Paganini.

"Gak salah?" tanya Sakura dengan agak ragu.

"Gak, emang kenapa? Gak percaya aku bisa mainin karyanya?" Sasuke terlihat kurang senang mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Nggak kok... cuma..."

"Cuma apa? Gak percaya? Nanti pas hari Senin tunggu aku di atap."

"Wah asik pertunjukan gratis!"

"Jangan-jangan kau sengaja lagi berkata seperti itu?"

"I-iya, heheehe..." Sakura mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Dasar.."

Mereka pun langsung menuju kasir—yang saat ini ada Hinata yang sedang asik blogging. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Haruno_-san_ aku minta nomor hp-mu." Ia mengulurkan hp-nya.

"Oh iya,"Sakura mengetik secepat mungkin. "Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Haruno' aku benci di panggil seperti itu, panggil Sakura saja."

"Hn,"

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

Aku langsung kembali keruanganku untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku setelah Sasuke pergi. Aku harus cepat mengerjakannya, agar aku bisa semakin cepat dapat menonton konser ge-ra-tis. Eh ada postingan baru nih dari La_-chan_.

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Okeh La-chan aku pasti bakalan bantu kamu. Tapi aku bingung mau bantu apa. Hei-hei kalian berdua ini tidak adil, kenapa sekarang kalian malah jatuh cinta dan waktunya hanya beda seminggu. Ah... kalau kalaian sudah jadian jangan lupakan aku ya!_

_**Sunshine :**__Apa yang harus aku bantu La-chan? Aku bingung kalau di suruh membantu orang, habis ujung-ujungnya bukannya mereka bilang terima kasih malah ngamuk._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Aku setuju Shin-kun!_

* * *

Oh iya, dia Shin_-kun_. Sehari setelah aku mengetahui siapa La_-chan_ dia mengomentari postingan yang di buat cocktail. Dan karena saat itu aku lagi bosan, gak ada salahnya ngintip-ngintip postingan dia. Alhasil dia jadi deket sama kita bertiga.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_**Manusia itu bodoh**_

_**Manusia itu menyebalkan**_

_**Hanya melihat dari penampilan**_

_**Hanya melihat dari aspek yang tidak penting**_

_**Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa**_

_**Kenapa kalian harus berisik**_

_**Kalian tak tahu siapa aku**_

_**Kalian tidak pernah memperhatikanku**_

_**Kalian hanya melihat dia kan?**_

_**Kenapa harus hidup kalau di anggap seperti sampah seperti ini**_

_**Gak ada gunanya bukan?**_

_**Tapi dia berbeda**_

_**Dia yang pertama**_

_**Yang pertama yang menarikku keluar dari kegelapan**_

_**Merasakan sinar matahari dari senyumnya**_

_**Memberikan segenap perhatiannya padaku**_

_**Tak akan aku sia-siakan rasa perhatiannya**_

_**Dan aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar cahaya itu tidak akan hilang**_

* * *

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Jangan pernah menyerah teman, walaupun dunia menertawakanmu, walaupun dunia hanya menganggapmu sampah. Percayalah masih ada orang yang peduli padamu, walau orang itu hanya ada satu di dunia._

_Salam kenal, aku Fle-chan. Aku panggil kamu Shin-kun ya?_

* * *

Sejak kapan aku bisa menasihati orang seperti itu? Seakan-akan aku menjadi versi lemah lembutnya si Ta_-kun_.

* * *

_**Sunshine :**__Hmmm, aku tahu itu. Makanya aku akan selalu menjaganya, dan tidak akan membuatnya menyesal karena memberikan perhatiannya untukku._

_Boleh, salam kenal Fle-chan._

_**Cocktail :**__Rasa kagummu padanya, seiring waktu dapat memunculkan perasaan baru untuknya... dan perasaan itu bukan hanya kagum atau rasa ingin membalas kebaikannya, melainkan cinta..._

_Aku Ta-kun..._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Beruntung sekali menjadi orang seperti dia dan juga kamu Shin-kun. Memiliki sesuatu untuk dilindungi, memiliki seseorang yang perhatian padamu._

_Ta-kun kata-katanya manis baaannnngggeeetttttttttt!_

_**Lavender girl :**__Hohoho, hei Shin-kun salam kenal._

_Mempertahankan itu sulit, tapi aku akan selalu mendoakanmu agar keinginanmu untuk menjaga senyumnya terwujud._

_Panggil aku La-chan ya._

_**Sunshine :**__Cinta? Mungkin bukan cinta untuk seorang kekasih melainkan cinta untuk seorang sahabat._

_Semoga saja ini sebuah keberuntungan, dan aku berharap takdir tidak mempermainkanku._

_Ya mempertahankan itu memang sulit, tapi aku akan terus mempertahankannya dengan cara apapun. Karena itu caraku untuk berterima kasih padanya._

_Salam kenal semuanya! Wow rame ya..._

_**Cocktail :**__Mungkin kau melihatnya ini sebuah keberuntungan, tapi itu kan dari sudut pandangmu bukan mereka. Jangan melihat ke atas tapi lihat kebawah, dan kamu akan sadar bahwa kamu lebih beruntung dari mereka._

_Apa coba? Emang gak boleh?_

_Welcome to the team Shin-kun!_

_Ayo kita rayakan!_

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Aku juga berharap begitu, semoga takdir tidak mempermainkanmu apalagi melukainya._

'Dan semoga takdir juga tidak mempermainkan aku juga.' Pikir Sakura dalam hati saat ia mengetik postingannya.

_Buat apa melihat ke bawah, gak ada gunanya hanya menghabiskan waktu. Apa mereka akan melihat balik ke arahku?_

_Tidak kan?_

_**Cocktail :**__Jangan bilang gak ada gunanya! Kamu ada pasti ada gunanya, udah aku bilang berkali-kali kan?_

_Kamu melihat ke bawah juga pasti ada gunanya, walaupun gak di tatap balik tapi kan kamu udah berusaha. Itu lebih baik dari pada diam dan hanya meminta-minta untuk diperhatikan._

_**Lavender Girl :**__Udah lama gak ngeliat kalian debat seperti ini._

_Siapa bilang gak aka melihat balik ke arahmu? Aku melihatmu, Ta-kun juga._

_Karena kita sama, karena kita mengerti, dan karena itu aku akan selalu melihatmu._

_**Sunshine :**__Karena memiliki suatu kesamaan?_

_Apa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku?_

_Kalau begitu aku akan membantunya, menghilangkan rasa sakitnya..._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Ya bu... Aku mengerti..._

_*peluk La-chan*_

_La-chan!_

_Kamu temanku yang paling baik..._

_Semoga berhasil Shin-kun, kita selalu mendukungmu._

_Ibu, aku mau bobo ya! Oyasuminasai minna-san!_

* * *

**End Falshback**

* * *

_**Cocktail :**__Santai, aku gak bakal ngelupain anakku kok..._

_Apa yang harus kita bantu?_

_**Lavender Girl :**__Bantuin biar stay cool, gak degdeg-an apalagi gagap._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Haha... gagap..._

_Maaf La-chan bukannya ngetawain, tapi pas tadi kamu gagap-gagap begitu aku mau ketawa. Chiyo-san dan Sasori-kun juga._

_Karena aku gak tau rasanya gimana, aku gak bisa ngebantu._

_Mungkin Ta-kun bisa._

_**Cocktail :**__Oh kalau gitu mah, dibawa santai aja. Jangan terlalu mikirin ini itu. Pas ngomong keluarin aja apa yang mau diomongin, dan kalau keluar kata-kata yang gak diinginkan ya pasrah aja._

_**Sunshine :**__Aku kan rasa cintanya, rasa cinta untuk sahabat beda sama kamu La-chan._

_Jadi aku gak bisa bantu, gomen..._

_Ta-kun sesat, kok malah pasrah...==v_

_**Lavender Girl :**__No problemo..._

_Sankyu Ta-kun..._

_Aku mau off dulu ya..._

_**Fleurs de cerisier :**__Yey ada temennya!_

_*Tos-an sama Shin-kun*_

_Aku juga off dulu, Jaa..._

* * *

Ayo pergi... ayo pergi.. nonton konser ge-ra-tis...~~

Ayo pergi... ayo pergi...~

"Chiyo_-san_, sasori_-kun_, Hinata_-chan_ aku pulang dulu ya! _Jaa_~" Aku berjalan penuh semangat, Konser Gratis I'm coming~~~

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"_Kaa-san_, Sakura kenapa?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah bingung.

"Gak tau, mau kencan kali."

"Kencan? Sama siapa Chiyo_-san_?" Hinata yang kali ini bingung.

"Sama yang tadi sore itu loh, yang rambutnya aneh itu." Lagi-lagi Chiyo terlihat seperti tante-tante garing ... eh ... girang.

"Oh yang satu sekolah sama Sakura_-chan_ ya?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Betul... eh Hinata_-chan_ bukannya kamu juga ada kencan dengan cowok monyet itu?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah tidak bersalah karena telah menghina Naruto.

"Kencan? Monyet?"

"Yang tadi sore itu loh, katanya mau nonton konser bareng."

"A-ah, Na-naruto_-kun_..." Hinata merona.

'_Kok Chiyo-san dan juga Sasori-kun tahu sih?'_

"Sudah pergi, kasian si monyet..." Ledek Sasori.

'_Monyet? Kok monyet sih?'_Hinata sepertinya tidak terima kalau Naruto di katain seperti itu.

"I-iya..." Hinata langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari toko.

* * *

Kini Sakura sedang berjalan bersebelahan sambil tersenyum lebar di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Emang bener-bener belum pernah nonton konser?" tanya Ssauke.

"Sepertinya belum, kalaupun sudah mungkin aku lupa, dan kalau aku lupa kembali ingatnya susah."

"Hn, kenapa gak nyoba nulis diary? Kalau mau yang lebih gaul pakai blog aja." Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku males nulis, kalau blog sepertinya punya."

"Gak sering lupa paswordnya?"

"Gak dong, orang paswordnya ada di mana-mana, selalu mengikutiku, dan sering melihatku walau dia hanya diam." Yang di maksud sakura adalah awan.

"Awan..." gumam Sasuke.

Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu dan lanjut bicara.

"Kau punya blog Uchiha_-kun_?"

"Punya... Aku memanggilmu Sakura, kau panggil aku Sasuke. Aku tidak suka di panggil dengan nama itu."

"Okeh... eh udah nyampe! Konser... konser..." sakura bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ke taman bermain.

* * *

"Hei Hinata_-chan_, kenapa diam saja?" Naruto terlihat panik, ia takut kalau Hinata sakit.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya tidak sabar melihat konsernya."

"Oh... aku kira sakit."

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling depan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke juga duduk di depan tetapi jaraknya agak jauh dengan NaruHina, apalagi Sakura yang fokus menonton sepanjang konser berlangsung jadi dia tidak melihat kesekeliling. Sasuke juga sama dengan Sakura, duo pecinta musik ini terbawa ke dimensi lain, ke dimensi yang ingin trio itu tunjukkan kepada orang yang mendengarkan musik milik mereka. Dimensi penuh kedamaian dan cahaya.

Konser itu berlangsung satu setengah jam, setelah konser itu selesai Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk membeli makanan cepat saji dengan harga murah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat konser berlangsung. Saat keluar dari gedung, mata Sakura tidak lepas dari sosok perempuan seperti dewi dengan laki-laki berambut kuning di sebelahnya.

"Itu seperti Hinata dan Si Monyet..." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik tangan Sasuke karena dia takut tersesat. Dia kan pelupa.

"Hinata_-chan_!" Seru Sakura dengan volume sedang karena dia takut kalau salah orang kan gawat.

"Ah..." perempuan itu menengok ke arahnya, dan tepat sekali itu adalah Hinata.

"Sakura_-chan_? Tuan tanpa nama?" Sasuke hanya diam, kalau marah gak enak orang gak kenal. Tapi sebenarnya dia ingin marah, kenapa coba harus di panggil seperti itu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Mereka siapa Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu Sakura_-chan_ sahabatku dan yang satunya lagi temannya."

"Kamu habis nonton juga Hinata_-chan_?"

"Iya, Sakura_-chan_... Habis ini mau kemana?"

"Aku mau makan di tempat yang murah aku dapat kupon makan ramen loh, mau ikut?"

"Ramen? Aku ikut!"

"Gak ada yang ngajak kamu!" SasuSaku kompak. Naruto memasang tampang memelas ke Hinata.

"Aku mau tapi Naruto boleh ikut kan?" pinta Hinata.

"Kalau Hinata_-chan_ yang minta aku setuju saja, asal mentalmu kuat teman..." Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Ayo berangkat! Ramen... Ramen..."

"Memalukan..." Sasuke berjalan agak menjauh dari Naruto.

Sesampainya di R.M. Ramen—yang terkenal murah—, Naruto langsung duduk tanpa menunggu yang lainnya. Saat semuanya sudah duduk, Sakura menunjukan empat kupon ramen kepada salah satu pelayan. Sebenarnya dia mengoleksi kupon-kupon ini, kan kalau di rumah tidak dapat makanan ia bisa mampir kesini. Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? Ada dari Chiyo_-san_ sebagai bonus tambahan, ada dari lotre, ada juga yang nemu di jalan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Naruto langsung melahap ramennya.

"Hinata_-chan_, dia pacarmu?" Sakura bertanya langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Pa-pacar? Bu-bukan dia hanya teman satu sekolahku saja." Hinata langsung memerah, Naruto masih asik makan.

"Mana mungkin laki-laki seperti itu bisa pacaran dengan temanmu yang seperti ini Sakura." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Yang di lirik langsung menghentikan makannya dan mengarahkan sumpitnya ke Sasuke.

"Hei pantat ayam, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu hah?"

"Udah jelaskan? Dengan sifat seperti itu mana mungkin kau dapat pasangan. Teman saja belum tentu." Sasuke mengabaikan dua buah sumpit di hadapannya itu dan lanjut makan. Naruto yang udah merah karena kesal langsung mengambil hp-nya dan menunjukan layar hp-nya.

"Nih liat, aku punya dua temen cewek lagi! Ada juga kamu yang sifatnya seperti es batu, aku bingung teman Hinata yang sama-sama manis seperti dia bisa dekat denganmu."

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Sasuke tersedak melihat layar hp Naruto yang menampilkan homepage blog-nya.

* * *

"Cocktail?" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Cocktail?" kata Hinata dan Sakura.

"Apa? Itu nick-ku di blog, emang kenapa?" Naruto jadi bingung melihat tiga orang di sekitarnya.

"Hahahha..." Sasuke dan Sakura gak kuat menahan tawa.

"..." Hinata terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa kalian berdaua ketawa? Hinata kamu kenapa?" Naruto makin bingung.

"Naruto? Cocktail? Bocah monyet seperti dia? Hahaha..." Sakura tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Gak mungkin... Cocktail kan agak romantis dan gak mirip dia yang norak dan seperti anak kecil." Timpal Sasuke.

"Hinata_-chan_... tolong aku, jangan diam saja..." Naruto memohon pada Hinata.

"Naruto_-kun_ itu Ta_-kun_?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto mengangguk, "Tuan tanpa nama tahu Cocktail?"

"Ya, dan aku bukan tuan tanpa nama tapi Sasuke."

"Cocktail itu bukannya model rambutmu Sasuke?" Sakura mulai berbicara setelah puas tertawa.

"Memang,"

"Kenapa di pakai Naruto?"

"Gak tau,"

"Kisahnya panjang kapan-kapan deh di kasih tau. Nah Dari mana kamu kenal aku yang sebagai Cocktail?"

"Blog, aku Sunshine."

"Hah? Shin?" SakuHina kompak menyurukan nama Sunshine.

"Hn, kalau Sakura itu Fle_-chan_ berarti Hinata itu La_-chan_. Benar kan?"

"Kok tau?" SakuHina kompak lagi.

"Ya jelas, _Fleurs de cerisier_itu bahasa Prancis yang artinya bunga sakura yang juga arti namamu. Dan tadi kamu bilang kamu punya blog. Kalau _Lavender Girl s_udah jelas dari warna matamu dan aroma tubuhmu, dan lagi kau juga tahu Cocktail."

"Oh... terus namamu kenapa _Sunshine?_" Sakura mengangguk.

"Nama itu berisi harapan. Mengerti kan maksudnya? Sekarang jelaskan arti namamu, aku mau sekarang," yang mendengarkan mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku terinspirasi dari rambutmu, sehari sebelum membuat blog aku melihatmu di stasiun dan saat membuat blog aku sedang memakan paha ayam. Paha ayam mengingatkanku dengan rambut pantat ayammu. Lagi pula namaku juga bisa berarti minuman yang harganya mahal kan? Aku ingin menjadi orang kaya dan terkenal agar aku di lihat."

"Ohhh..." mereka ber-oh ria.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu begitu mengagumi rambutku."

"Narsisnya keluar..." Kata Sakura sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

* * *

**A/N :: **Huhuhu, semuanya udah terungkap. Sebentar lagi menuju klimaks. OC-ku belum sempat muncul. Dan kalau kalian sadar, kata-kata Cocktail yang menasihati Sakura tuh agak mirip sama Naruto loh! Dan postingan Sunshine, Sasuke banget! karena ia gak di anggap di keluarganya. Soal Sakura dan Sasuke ngakak karena kaget kalau Ta_-kun_ tuh Naruto karena seorang Naruto yang mereka lihat tuh luar berandal dalemnya childish. Oh iya soal Sasori yang bilang Chiyo tuh garing bukan berarti dia kurang ajar. Ikatan ibu dan anak mereka tuh udah seperti teman akrab jadi itu mah hal biasa bagi mereka berdua asal gak keterlaluan ya gak apa-apa. Jadi? Apa tanggapan kalian? Thx buat yang udah berkenan untuk baca apalagi riview. Soal list character nanti dulu deh ya,,


	5. Langkah awal menuju cahaya

_Ayo berjalan_

_Melangkah maju tanpa melihat kebelakang_

_Terus, terus, dan terus._

_Menuju tempat yang baru_

_Lupakan semuanya_

_Lupakan mereka_

_Karena mereka sudah tiada_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Langkah awal menuju cahaya**

* * *

Setelah acara makan ramen mereka bertiga kembali kerumah masing-masing. Mereka berjalan pulang dengan arah berlawanan, sebenarnya Naruto dan juga Sasuke ingin mengantarkan Hinata dan Sakura pulang, tapi Sakura menolaknya dengan lembut. Jadi sekarang, Sakura berjalan bersebelahan dengan Hinata. Suasana sepi, sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata yang dari tadi diam saja. Ia terlihat khawatir, takut keputusannya untuk pulang sendiri berdua dengan Hinata –tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto membuat Hinata takut dan merasa tidak aman.

"Hinata, kau takut?" Semoga ini bukan kalimat yang salah untuk memulai pembicaraan, pikir Sakura sambil melihat lurus ke depan.

"Nggak kok Sakura, aku sudah biasa. Kakakku mengajariku bela diri, karena aku anak perempuan dan tinggal sendiri jadi katanya aku harus belajar bela diri." Hinata terlihat bersemangat ketika berbicara tentang kakaknya.

"Oh..."

" Hei Sakura, kamu mau menginap di rumahku malam ini?" Hinata terlihat bersemangat lagi.

'_Menginap di rumah teman? Ini hal baru untukku, kenapa tidak. Lagi pula mereka —yang di anggap orang lain adalah keluargaku—tidak akan mempedulikan aku.'_

"Pastinya!" Sakura tersenyum lebar_—_seperti Naruto yang_—_membuat Hinata malu, bukan karena ia _Yuri_, tapi karena teringat akan Naruto.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

Sekarang aku berada di apartemen milik Hinata. Apartemen ini lumayan besar untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendirian atau berdua. Apartemen ini terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Wow, sepertinya enak juga tinggal di apartemen sendirian!

Tapi ini pasti mahal...

Lagi-lagi karena uang.

Oh iya, dua kamar tidur. Itu pasti kamar kakaknya Hinata. Bagaimana kalau kakak Hinata pulang dan menyangka adiknya memiliki kelainan karena membawa perempuan ke rumah! Tidak!

Aku panik, aku harus bertanya pada Hinata sekarang juga.

"Hinata!"

"A-apa Sakura?" Ia terlihat gugup ketika mendengar aku meneriakan namanya.

Salah-salah! Seharusnya lebih lembut!

"Maaf, tidak sengaja. Kakakmu apa dia tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, Kakakku sekolah di luar negri. Dia hanya pulang setahun sekali."

Tiiddaakk! Kenapa aku sampai lupa, tadi di jalan secara tidak langsung Hinata sudah bilang bahwa ia tinggal sendirian. Kalau sekarang sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku sudah memukul-mukulkan kepalaku ke dinding.

"Memang kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku takut kalau ia mengiramu memiliki kelainan."

Oh, Sakura kamu memang pintar. Kenapa kamu malah berkata seperti itu pintar!

"Maksudnya?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Ah tidak, tidak ada maksud tertentu. Sudah semakin malam, ayo kita tidur Hinata." Hinata hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti. Untungnya ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Hinata mematikan lampu kamarnya, setelah kami saling mengucapkan selamat tidur. Kami memejamkan kedua mata kami hampir bersamaan.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Selagi mereka tertidur, terdengar suara mobil _ambulance_dan juga mobil pemadam kebakaran.

_NGIIUUNG... NGIIUUNG..._

Anggap saja bunyinya seperti itu. Hinata dan Sakura tetap lanjut tertidur, bahkan Sakura mengigaukan sesuatu dalam tidurnya.

"Mu...sikk... kema..ti..i...an..." entah apa yang saat ini sedang dia impikan, apa tentang Sasuke? Entahlah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang isi mimpi itu.

Tidak seperti Sakura yang mengigau, Hinata tidur sangat tenang. Kalau kita tidak memperhatikan dadanya yang kembang kempis, mungkin kita sudah menyangka dia sudah meninggal.

Malam berakhir, bulan pergi dan matahari datang mengisi hari baru. Setelah sarapan di rumah Hinata, Sakura langsung pamit pulang.

Di perjalanan pulangnya, ia mendengar desas desus mengenai kejadian semalam. Sebenarnya bukan keiinginan Sakura untuk mendengarkan gosip ibu-ibu yang sedang memilah-milih sayur, tapi suara ibu-ibu itu yang terlalu kencang dan membuat telinga Sakura terpaksa mendengarnya.

"Eh jeng, kemarin serem banget ya?"

"Iya, saya kira ada apa malem-malem ada pemadam kebakaran."

"Gak nyangka saya jeng, padahal merekakan baru pindah kesini. Baru juga setahun..."

"Kasian banget ya ..."

Sakura mengira-ngira tentang sesuatu yang_—_sepertinya_—_berhubungan dengan pembicaraan ibu-ibu itu.

'_Ini perasaanku saja atau... nama keempat ibu itu Ajeng? Atau apalah yang berakhiran 'Jeng'...'_

Hampir di setiap jalan yang Sakura lewati_—_yang dimana terdapat banyak ibu-ibu rumpi_—_membicarakan hal yang sama.

_DEG_

Mata Sakura terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dan bergetar, kakinya seperti sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri ketika ia sampai di gerbang rumahnya dengan keadaan sepi di sekelilingnya dan di lilit oleh tali berwarna kuning dengan tulisan-tulisan yang sama di setiap bagiannya. Rumah bercat putih bersih menjadi hitam, halaman indah terlihat sangat gersang, air mancur yang biasanya penuh dengan air saat itu kosong. Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya, semuanya dalam keadaan seperti rumah-rumah yang terbakar parah karena dimakan api biasanya.

"Hahahaha..." Sakura tertawa keras dan tawanya menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Lucu sekali, apa ini mimpi Tuhan?" dia menghapus air matanya.

"Dunia sangat indah kalau seperti ini jadinya... hahahaha..." dia masih tertawa.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan senyum mengembang yang muncul dari bibir merahnya. Mencari kalau ada barang yang bisa ia selamatkan. Hanya ada beberapa baju yang masih utuh, itu karena lemari di rumah mereka tidak mudah terbakar. Dia mencari kantung atau tas untuk menaruh baju-bajunya. Setelah itu ia berjalankan ketempat Chiyo.

"Chiyo_-san_, apa kamu ada di rumah?" Sakura mengetok-ngetok pintu rumah Chiyo yang letaknya di belakang toko miliknya.

"Tunggu sebentar... Sakura_-chan_?" Saat membuka pintu rumahnya Chiyo terkejut melihat Sakura yang membawa baju-baju dan tangan yang penuh dengan abu. Chiyo menyuruhnya masuk dan mencuci tangannya yang kotor itu.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Rumahku kebakaran, dan katanya tidak ada yang selamat... itu sih kata ibu-ibu rumpi yang ada di tukang sayur, aku semalam menginap di rumahnya Hinata jadi aku masih hidup." Sayangnya pertanyaan dengan nada serius milik Chiyo dijawab kelewatan santai oleh Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang anak yang semalam keularganya meninggal dan saat ini tidak memiliki keluarga sama sekali.

Orang mana yang tidak akan heran mendengar jawaban santai seperti itu ketika mendapati berita sangat mengejutkan kalau semua anggota keluarganya telah tiada, biasanya orang akan menangis histeris yang menurut author kegiatan yang kurang kerjaan kalau tidak begitu paling mereka hanya bunuh diri_—_plak! Author gampang banget ngomongnya. Tapi karena Chiyo sudah biasa di kelilingi orang-orang sejenis seperti Sakura_—_yaitu Sasori anaknya dan Gaara yang merupakan keponakannya_—,_ dia merasa biasa mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Seperti kata pepatah, orang bisa karena biasa, Chiyo bisa bersikap begitu karena biasa.

"Ya sudah, cepat masukkan bajumu kedalam lemari. Aku akan menjadi orang tua angkatmu." Sepertinya sikap santai menyantai ini sudah menjadi sifat tun temurun Sabaku.

"Terima kasih Chiyo_-san_." Kata Sakura sambil membukuk.

"Mulai hari ini panggil aku ibu." Kata Chiyo sambil tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

* * *

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, Sakura telah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Respon dari mereka hanya mengangguk karena bingung melihat senyum lebar yang muncul setiap kali Sakura menceritakannya. Untungnya mereka tahu benar Sakura jadi mereka tidak berpikir kalau Sakura itu gila, lebih tepatnya agak gila***a/n::terlalu banyak tekanan dapat membuat orang jadi seperti ini***

Hari ini, seperti biasa Sakura berada di atap sekolah bersama Sasuke yang sedang bermain biola. Sakura mendengarkan permainan biola Sasuke sambil memankan roti isi cokelat.

"Oi, sekali-kali napa kamu yang mainin biola dan aku yang duduk sambil makan atau baca buku..."

"Lagian gak pernah minta,"

"Emang ya? Kalau begitu kamu mau main biola?"

"Iya, tapi kapan-kapan...

"Kapan-kapan itu kapan?"

"Tergantung... mau kapan-kapan yang bagaimana dulu?"

"Emang ada apa aja?"

"Ada banyak! Umn... Aaaa..." Sakura menempelkan telunjuknya di keningnya dan keningnya berkerut, itu membuktikan bahwa saat ini Sakura sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat macam-macam 'kapan-kapan'.

"Hhh..." Sasuke memukul jidatnya.

"Udah gak usah di pikirin." Katanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan anggukkan itu merupakan akhir dari pembicaraan mereka, karena sesaat setelah Sakura mengangguk bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Sekarang sudah sore, hari ini Hinata berencana untuk menelpon kakaknya yang berada di Vienna yang sedang sekolah musik untuk menjadi seorang konduktor. Dia menekan tombol-tombol kecil yang ada di ponselnya.

"Hhh..." dia menghela nafas.

"Halo? Hinata? Tumben sekali menelpon, ada masalah?" terdengar suara laki-laki beserta suara alat-alat musik di sebrang sana.

"Neji-_nii_ aku mau pindah sekolah?"

_NGGIIIKKKK_

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" terdengar seseorang bertanya-tanya dengan nada khawatir di sebrang sana.

"Neji-_nii_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sebentar Hinata," kata Neji

Hinata di kursi tempat ia biasa duduk untuk mengerjakan pr. Dia menegtuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya seakan-akan sekarang ini dia sedang bermain piano.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, Neji-_nii_ tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidk hanya tadi temanku senar biolanya putus,"

"Ohh..."

"Jadi kamu mau pindah sekolah?"

"Iya, aku mau pindah ke Sutakato Gakuen."

"Oh yang itu, ya sudah kamu bisa urus semuanya sendiri kan?"

"Ya, terima kasih Neji-_nii_..."

"Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kamu memutuskan dari sekolah itu. Walaupun kamu tidak memberi tahu, kakak sudah tahu semuanya. Jaa..."

"Jaa..."

* * *

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

* * *

"Huuaaaffa? Kamu mau pindah sekolah Hinata?" Naruto tersedak roti ketika mendengar penryantaan Hinata.

"Ini minumnya Naruto," Hinata memberikan minumnya ke Naruto.

"Jadi... kamu mau pindah kemana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke Sutakato Gakuen, tempat Sakura_-chan_ dan Sasuke_-kun_ sekolah..."

"Huua-uhuk...uhuk..." Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto setelah memberinya minum lagi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Aku ikut kalau begitu!"

"Ehe-he.. i-iya..." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Dasar orang-orang kaya, mau pindah sekolah aja sepertinya gampang banget. Faktanya, SMAN 1 Konoha itu sekolah nomor satu di Kota Konoha –kelihatankan dari namanya. Sedangkan Sutakato Gakuen sekolah standar gitu. Belum lagi masuk ke SMAN 1 Konoha tuh susah banget, dan di situ pada hari Sabtu ada pelejaran musik _full_ satu hari_—_untuk anak-anak yang memilih jurusan musik.

**0o0o00o0**

Sakura duduk di mejanya sambil menopang dagu dan memampangkan wajah bosannya seperti biasa.

"Pagi semuanya, kali ini akan ada dua murid baru di kelas kita tercinta!" guru Sakura yang bernama Guy_-sensei_ mengatakkannya dengan penuh semangat dan kobaran api dapat terlihat jelas kalau kita zoom lebih dekat dan memfokuskannya pada matanya.

'_Ah, anak baru doang... lebay... lebay...'_pikir Sakura yang sedang menghadap ke luar jendela melihat awan.

"Yang pertama adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Shimizu Yuukihara..." Sakura langsung melihat ke depan dan melihat sosok Hinata yang malu-malu. Sedangkan orang di sebalahnya memasang tampang tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalian berdua duduk di palin belakang ya, di dekat Haru-.. ehem maksud saya Sabaku_-san_. Sabaku_-san_ angkatanganmu..."

"Hai sensei..."

"Mana semangat mudamu Sabaku_-san_?" Sakura hanya diam. Rasanya aneh di panggil dengan nama keluarga baru seperti itu.

Sakura melihat kesekeliling kelasnya dan melihat anak-anak lain melihat ke arah dua perempuan yang mendekatinya dengan wajah kagum. Harus Sakura akui, dua orang ini memang memiliki tampang 'wow'. Dan dari wajah mereka sudah jelas sekali mereka dari kalangan atas.

* * *

Istirahat...

"Yo, Hinata_-chan_! Kamu pindah ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"I-iya, Naruto juga. Katanya kalau aku pindah dia tidak bisa mendapat makanan gratis lagi."

"Naruto bodoh..."

Sakura dan Hinata keluar kelas dan menuju ke atap.

Di sisi lain kelas, Ino dan teman-temannya menghampiri Yuuki yang saat ini sedang bengong.

'_Kira-kira lebar jidatnya berapa ya?'_ini pasti lagi mikirin Sakura.

"Shimizu_-chan_~!" Ino memanggilnya dengan nada sok akrab.

"Apa?"

"Mau ke kantin bareng gak?"

"Nggak..."

"Gimana kalau ngobrol bareng?"

"Nggak..." Yuuki melihat daun pohon yang menari-nari dengan tempo yang cepat.

'_Pasti anginnya sedang bagus, ke atap aja ah buat tidur...'_

Yuuki berjalan mengabaikan Ino_—_plus teman-temannya_—_menuju atap.

* * *

"Oi, Hinata_-chan_! Sakura_-chan_! Kalian bawa makanan atau tidak?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku cuma beli roti buat aku sendiri," kata Sakura yang membawa lima bungkus roti.

"Aku beli banyak kok untuk kita makan bareng-bareng..." jawab Hinata.

"Asik makan!"

_CKLEK_

Suara pintu terdengar dan mereka serempak melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hoooaammnn~..." mereka melihat sosok Yuuki yang sedang menguap dan mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"Ah... kau jidat lebar yang sekelas denganku kan? Dan yang dari tadi keringat dingin saat di depan kelaskan ya?" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jidat lebar?"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat orang memiliki jidat seperti itu, seharusnya kamu bangga..."

"Tadi kamu keringat dingin Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Di-dikit..."

"Eh itu tempelan atau kumis betulan?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke muka Naruto dan menarik-narik kumisnya.

"Adduh... ini betulan tahu!"

"Oh, maaf... aku numpang tidur di sini gak apa-apa kan?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dan di ikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya.

Yuuki langsung tidur dan mereka berempat lanjut mengobrol. Sasuke mengelap biolanya, Sakura makan sepuasnya, Hinata membantu Naruto yang dari tadi tersedak karena terlalu bersemangat karena bercerita. Tiba-tiba Yuuki bilang.

"Bocah kumis, kamu tahu tidak? Ada orang yang meninggal karena tersedak loh..."

"K-kau pasti bercanda!" Naruto langsung pucat.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda." Yuuki bangun dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius dan itu membuat Naruto semakin takut.

"Sasuke_-kun_ mainkan sebuah lagu seperti biasa..." pinta Sakura.

"Kamu sering menyuruh Sasuke_-kun_ bermain biola?" tanya Hinata.

"Tiap hari!" Sasuke yang menjawabnya sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Sakura tetapi di abaikan, malah dia berkata dengan sentainya.

"Lumayan konser gratis..."

"Yang gratis memang yang paling terbaik!" sambar Yuuki.

"Yes! Ada yang satu moto! Selamat datang teman!" Sakura nyengir.

Istirahat hari ini menjadi hari paling heboh bagi Sasuke, tiga makhluk aneh datang di hari yang sama tiba-tiba.

'_Kenapa aku harus di kelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti ini?'_

Sakura menceritakan soal masalah blog ke Yuuki.

"Hohoho, dunia benar-benar sempit..."

"Yeesshho... tepat sekali." Jawab Sakura.

"Kamu punya blog Yuu_-chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak, aku males ngebuatnya lagian gak bakal aku pake."

"Bilang aja gak ngerti." Naruto mulai membuat ulah.

"Kau tahu siapa namaku?"

"Nggak, emang penting apa?"

"Aku Shimizu Yuukihara!"

"Uhuk-uhuk... Huuaffa? Shimizu Yuukihara yang ngebuat sering software game dan semuanya laris terjual itu?" Naruto tersedak lagi.

"Hu-um.."

"A-aku kira orang yang ngebuat game itu botak depan, berkaca mata depan, dan yang begitu deh..."

"Apa game ku sejelek itu hah?"

"Game buatan kamu keren..." komentar Sasuke.

"Banget!" tambah Naruto.

"Boleh nyoba main nih..." kata Sakura.

"Kalau mau ke rumah saja,"

"Beneran nih? Kalian pada gak ada acara kan hari ini?" tanya Naruto. Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Berarti pulang sekolah kita ke tempat Yuu_-chan_!" Teriak Naruto.

* * *

Mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan kini mereka menuju ke tempat Yuuki. Jalanan sepi, dan ini membuat Naruto agak takut apalagi saat mereka lewat kuburan. Berkali-kali Naruto bertanya kalau ini benar jalannya, dan Yuuki hanya mengangguk. Mau gak mau Sasuke harus siap mental menemani Naruto pulang. Dan sampailah mereka ke kediaman Yuuki. Rumahnya kecil dan ia hanya tinggal sendiri, ayahnya bekerja di luar negri, adik dan kakaknya sekolah musik di luar kota, ibunya sudah meninggal. Saat mereka masuk ke kamar Yuu, mereka merasa kurang puas karena dalam bayangan mereka adalah sebuah ruangan yang banyak barang-barang modern dan keren, tapi ini hanya kamar biasa.

"Yuu_-chan_ gak ada ruangan yang seperti di film-film gitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, itu sih ada." Yuuki mengajak mereka ke ruangan yang letaknya paling pojok.

Seperti yang ada di bayangan Naruto, ternyata ruangan itu benar-benar ada. Mata Hinata tidak lepas dari piano yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

'_Aneh, kok ada piano.'_Pikirnya.

"Yuu_-chan_ itu.."

"Oh, piano. Aku mau ngebuat software piano, jadi nanti kita setiap tombol keyboard menghasilkan nada yang berbeda-beda seperti piano. Ini namanya sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlewati! Selagi mengetik bisa buat lagu juga."

"Asik!" Hinata kagum. Yang lain hanya melongo_—_kecuali Yuuki_—_melihat sikap Hinata yang berbeda. Ternyata musik dapat mengubah orang menjadi seperti ini.

"Nanti kalau udah jadi kamu orang pertama yang aku kasih! Nyantai aja..."

"Huuwaa, makasih!" Hinata langsung meluk Yuuki sambil loncat-loncat. Dan lagi-lagi mereka melongo.

* * *

**A/N:: Akhirnya apdet, entah kenapa semakin lama fict ini jadi penuh dengan fantasi si author. Coba aja deh baca List Chara-nya, itu makin tinggi banget. Belum lagi yang masalah legenda Arkuria, ckckckck... thx udah ripyu, boleh minta ripyunya lagi tak? Hehehe... Jaa..^^**


	6. Perubahan

_Hari Ibu,Hari Ibu..._

_Apa itu hari ibu?_

_Apa itu hari dimana setiap ibu bebas menyiksa anaknya sampai puas?_

_Atau hari dimana semua anak di dunia bebas melakukan sesuatu pada ibu mereka?_

_Dari yang baik seperti memberi sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan ibu mereka atau bahkan melakukan hal yang sangat buruk sekali yaiutu membunuh ibu mereka?_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Perubahan**

* * *

"Hei, hei, apa yang akan kau berikan untuk ibumu pada hari ibu nanti?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning ke temannya dengan rambut berwarna cokelat. Mereka adalah Ino dan Tenten, yang bisa dibilang orang yang satu kelas denganku tanpa embel-embelan kata 'teman'. Sedangkan aku Haruno Sakura, kau masih mengingatku bukan? Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald. Orang yang memiliki blog bernama **Fleurs de cerisier** yang juga bekerja sebagai pengrajin biola di toko musik dekat stasiun.

2 hari lagi adalah hari ibu, hampir semua anak di kelasku membicarakannya begitu juga dengan anak laki-laki. Nah yang saat ini duduk disebelahku sambil membaca not balok adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia si **Lavender Girl** teman di blogku dan juga rekan kerjaku. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia La_-chan_ sebulan yang lalu di hari pertamanya bekerja, dan 2 atau 3 minggu setelahnya ia pindah ke sekolahku dengan membawa **Cocktail**, yaitu Naruto orang yang ia sukai. Aku dan Hinata duduk sebangku, aku sangat kaget plus senang karena saat ini dia bersamaku. Sedankan Naruto, dia satu kelas dengan Sasuke.

Hari Ibu, sebenarnya buat apa hari ibu itu ada? Menurutku sih nggak penting banget. Aku akui, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, itu karena ibuku yang seperti kalian tahu, dia hanya menganggapku sampah dan seperti rumput liar di dunianya. Dan lagi kalau menyatakan kasih sayang gak harus di hari tertentu bukan? Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang.

"Eh Hinata, Hari ibu itu ada buat apa?" Aku bertanya pada Hinata yang saat ini sedang mempelajari not balok.

"Hari ibu?" dia menutup bukunya dan menengok ke arahku."Kalau tidak salah itu hari dimana kita mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala kebaikan yang pernah mereka lakukan, blah... blah... balah.." Hinata menjelaskan –aku mengangguk saja dan pada akhirnya berhenti dan bertanya, " memangnya kenapa Sakura?"

"Tidak aku penasaran saja, bukannya hal itu bisa di lakukan di hari lain?" Tanyaku.

"Bisa aja sih, tapi jangan tanyakan aku kenapa ada hari ibu kalau bisa di ucapkan di hari lain."

"Oke, kamu ngapain kalau hari ibu?"

"Ya berhubung orang tuaku meninggal di tanggal itu aku pergi ke makam orang tua ku..."

"Oh begitu, maaf sudah bertanya."

"Gak apa-apa kok Sakura, aku senang kok bisa membantumu mengetahui hal-hal yang belum kamu ketahui..."

"Oke, boleh ikut ke makam orang tuamu gak? Sekalian berterima kasih karena sedah membawamu ke bumi untuk menjadi temanku."

"Boleh banget Sakura!" Ia terlihat bersemangat, dan ini mengingatkanku dengan guru gaje yang setiap hari penuh dengan semangat. Model rambutnya juga aneh, entah kenapa di kota ini orang-orang memiliki model rambut yang aneh.

* * *

Istirahat... istirahat... istirahat...

Roti dua, susu dua, lalu apa lagi ya? Somay juga boleh, lalu air putih. Sekarang kantungku penuh dengan makanan. Setelah Hinata selesai memilih-milih makanan di kanti, kita berdua ke atap dan ngumpul dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hoi Sakura! Ayo sini-sini! Wah banyak makanan aku minta ya!" Naruto teriak-teriak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara, Sasuke saat ini sedang menatap biola kesayangannya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mau membaginya padamu! Sama Hinata aja, Hinata beli banyak loh!" Aku melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Heran, Makanmu banyak tetapi tubuhmu tidak gemuk-gemuk." Komentar Sasuke yang sekarang sedang mengelap biolanya.

"Takdir..." jawabku singkat.

"Hinata, boleh bagikan?" Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata, dasar anak ini, kalau ada maunya pasti langsung sok manis. Aku dan Sasuke masih tidak percaya kalau dia** Cocktail**.

"Uhh-hmm..." Hinata mengangguk malu.

Aku sih langsung menghabiskan makananku dan mengeluarkan bukuku. Kali ini aku mebaca novel, tau novel yang berjudul Let Go? Aku suka dengan ceritanya, terlihat sederhana tetapi memiliki makna yang besar. Saat Caraka di bilang bodoh dengan gurunya, temannya Nathan membelanya. Di bagian itu aku jadi ingat saat acara bertukar pendapat di kelas. Si egois Shion membuat Kiba panas dengan perkataanya yang menghina bahwa Kiba itu bodoh –aku menggunakan kata yang halus di sini. Awal terjadinya sih aku tidak tahu, karena dari awal aku tertidur dan baru terbangun saat mereka berdua adu mulut. Dan aku merasa kesal karena mereka membangunkanku dan saat itu aku sedang bermimpi menjadi penyihir dan mengutuk 3 orang yang aku benci. Kata salah satu ego ku, saat itu Arkuria-lah yang menempati tubuhku, dia ego-ku yang bisa di bilang dark side dari diriku tetapi ia sangat bijak karena dia bilang dia adalah reinkarnasi seorang raja.

"Kamu itu bodoh! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, yang kau tahu hanyalah soal anjing, anjing, dan anjing!" Shion menatapnya dengan sangar, wow! Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa begitu, menurutku dia manis loh! Tapi bukan berarti aku ini abnormal! Aku tetap suka lawan jenis! Aku tetap suka! Memangnya pernah ada yang aku sukai? Ti-tidak ada ya? TIIDAAK! Jangan-jangan aku...

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang berhasil apa? Dengan pengetahuanku soal anjing aku bisa menjadi sukses!" Kiba terlihat sangat marah.

"Tapi kau tetap bodoh! Nilai pelajaranmu selalu buruk kan? Intinya kamu itu BO-DOH!" Shion memberkian penekanan di kata 'bodoh'. Aku jadi ingat pada –orang yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah ibuku berkata sama seperti itu. Reflek aku menghentakkan tanganku di atas meja dengan kencang dan semua tatapan tertuju padaku.

"Apa hanya karena satu hal seseorang bisa dibilang bodoh? Apa karena satu hal seseorang dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan mudahnya. Oke, aku akui Kiba memang bodoh di setiap pelajaran tepatnya di bidan akademik, tapi faktanya dia hebat di bidang non-akademik seperti olahraga dan soal anjing tadi, soal membuat strategi dia juga bagus. Dan fisiknya juga lumayan... itu kata anak-anak perempuan yang sering ngegosip di koridor. Dan satu lagi, aku berkata begitu bukan berarti aku membelanya, ini karena aku benci dengan orang-orang yang berpikiran sempit sepertimu." Kelas sepi. Guru Bahasa Indonesiaku, Anko berdiri dan menepukkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu suka dengan cara berpikirmu," yang lain ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Bu kalau akting kita gimana?" Tanya Shion dan Kiba hampir bersamaan.

"Akting kalian juga bagus, sepertinya yang lain berpikir kalian bertengkar betulan."

"Jadi mereka berdua berantem hanya untuk mancing kita berpendapat bu?" Ino dengan ekspresi kaget bertanya pada Bu Anko.

"Yup, betul sekali."

Ha? Jadi itu semua bohongan? TIIDDAAAKKK! Arkuria! Untung saat itu dia bisa menahan emosinya, kalau tidak meja ini bisa hancur di buatnya.

"Ini baru Sakura yang aku kenal," Hinata berbisik kepadaku.

Nah begitulah ceritanya, menyebalkan sekali aku tidak suka kalau menjadi mencolok seperti ini.

Aku terus mebaca buku-ku, dan tanpa aku sadari saat ini aku hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Tadi aku mendengar Naruto mengajak Hinata mencari foto yang bagus untuk tugas fotografinya.

"Hey Sasuke, kalau seseorang yang kamu sayangi harus kamu tinggalkan bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hah?" dia dia sejenak, "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kalau ada Hinata atau Naruto Aku pasti akan bertanya ke mereka juga, sudahlah ayo jawab."

"Tentunya aku akan merasa bersalah, apalagi kalau aku membuat janji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Dan aku juga merasa menyesal kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Oooh, lalu apa yang akan kamu katakkan di saat-saat terakhirmu?"

"Jangan membenciku untuk mengingatku, mungkin ini permintaan yang egois tetapi aku tidak ingin kau membenciku, dan permintaan egois terakhir dariku jangan pernah menangis ketika mengingatku dan jangan merasa kesepian karena aku jauh dari mu. Tutup matamu dan ingatlah kenangan-kenangan kita berdua, lalu buka matamu dan lihatlah ke langit. Aku selalu ada di sana memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan dan memberikanmu cahaya untuk menghangatkanmu dari dunia yang dingin." Tatapan matanya melembut saat mengatakkan itu.

"Itu lebih mirip seperti surat wasiat bagiku,"

"Ah terserah kau saja deh!"

"Maaf, maaf, tapi aku juga hampir memiliki keinginan yang sama sepertimu kalau aku harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

"Memangnya kamu punya orang yang kamu sayangi?" Dia meledekku.

"Iya dong! Hinata, Naruto, Kamu, Lalu Chiyo_-san_, Sasori_-kun_, dan ego-egoku!" Kataku sambil menghitung dengan jari-jemariku saat menyebutkannya.

"Ego? Alter ego maksudmu?" Dia terliha bingung sekaligus antusias.

"Yup, aku lupa aku punya berapa."

"Pantas saja kamu suka berubah-berubah."

"Eh Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Ya seperti... apa ya?"

"Yah kamu ini, kamu yang ngajak tapi lupa sendiri."

"Sudah deh nanti aku pikirkan saja,"

"Ya.. ya..."

"Kita cari Naruto dan Hinata gak?"

"Gak usah, nanti kita mengganggu mereka yang lagi mesra-mesra-an." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa, dia pasti berpikir mana mungkin Naruto bisa romantis, walaupun dia sudah sering melihat postingan **Cocktail**.

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani-berani menodai kesucian Hinata-ku!" Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan mata berapi-api.

"Naruto mana berani kali, kau lebih cocok disebut ibunya Hinata daripada temannya."

"Chiyo_-san_ juga bilang begitu, eh Sasuke ngomong-ngomong soal ibu, ibu-mu itu seperti apa?"

"Ibuku? Dia perempuan, dengan dua bola mata, satu hidung, satu bibir, dua teli-" Aku menghentikan ucapannya.

"Bukan itu, apa model rambutnya sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau di keluargamu yang memiliki model rambut aneh sepertimu siapa saja?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada... Tapi aku lebih suka itu, kan orang lebih mudah mengingatku dan aku suka yang berbeda."

"Setuju! Aku kan jadi lebih mudah mengingatmu! Hahaha..."

"Terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya." Dia tersenyum, senyumnya berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanyakan dia tersenyum meledek atau dipaksakan.

"_No problemo_..." Aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Sakura, ayo balik ke kelas habis ini pelajaran MTK!" Hinata berlari-lari ke arahku dan di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

"Oke!" aku berdiri dan memberi isyrat ke Hinata, "Duluan ya!" kataku ke Sasuke.

* * *

_Jangan melihat sesuatu dari satu aspek saja_

_Aku benci dengan orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang sempit_

_Banyak jalan menuju roma_

_Banyak jalan menuju kesuksesan_

_Tentunya dengan cara-cara yang positif_

* * *

**A/N:: Jadi bagaimana? Mau Review? Silahkan, nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa. Thx karena udah baca. Apa lagi mau ngeripyu... Novel Let go seru loh! Sederhana tapi amanatnya banyak banget! Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya! Di sini Yuuki gak nongol dulu, dia lagi mangkal di perpus buat nyari inspirasi(tidur).**


	7. List Character SaSuHiNaYu

**List Character (SaSuHiNaYu)**

* * *

**Normal Sakura (Haruno Sakura****Sabaku no Sakura)**

* * *

Penampilan standar anak SMA dengan rambut merah muda yang biasa ia gerai sebahu. Kulitnya putih tetapi tidak pucat, tinggi sekitar 160 cm. Ia suka betanya-tanya, pasrah, pelupa, pesimis, sering berkhayal, sering menutupi masalahnya. Tahun ini ia berumur 15 yaitu tidur di tempat yang sejuk, membaca sampai luas karena hobinya yang suka membaca, ahli membuat strategi tapi sayangnya keahlian ini belum sempat ia manfaatkan untuk lari dari sangkar emas.

Sifat pelupanya lebih parah dari Hinata, kalau Hinata hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi dia bisa setiap saat karena tubuhnya selalu di ambil alih oleh ego-ego yang lain. Trauma yang di akibatkan oleh kedua orang tuanya membuatnya takut untuk menatap orang dewasa atau berbicara dengan mereka, bisa-bisa tubuhnya gemetar dan sampai , dingin. **Fleurs de cerisier**adalah nama yang ia gunakan untuk blognya, artinya adalah bunga sakura.

**Queto ::**Gunakan logikamu untuk mencari cara semudah mungkin menuju apa yang kau inginkan. Gunakan perasaanmu untuk merasakan apa yang akan orang lain rasakan ketika apa yang kau impikan berhasil kau dapatkan. Dan kau akan mendapatkan strategi terbaik yang pernah ada menuju impianmu.

**Nama Sekolah :: Sutakato Gakuen**

**Kelas :: 1-A**

* * *

**Arkuria**

* * *

Penampilannya sama seperti Sakura yang asli, bedanya hanya aura berandal yang muncul disekitar cuek, gak pernah peduli sama perasaan orang lain. Gak pernah peduli dengan tubuhnya sendiri asal semua keinginannya bisa ia capai. Ia mengaku kalau ia adalah reinkarnasi dari Raja Arthur yang datang untuk menebus kesalahannya –dengan membantu Sakura karena gagal melindungi rakyatnya. Umurnya 25 tahun, ia memiliki hobi berlatih bela diri.

Dia sangat ahli di segala bidang bela diri, hanya dengan melihat bisa ia tiru dengan sempurna bahkan bisa lebih hebat dari orang yang ia keadilanya sebagai raja membuatnya agak bimbang untuk menghukum seseorang. Dan hal ini yang membuatnya menyesal karena dulu kekurangan ini membtuat rakyatnya menjadi korban.

Hal yang paling dia takuti yaitu membuat orang kecewa dan membuat orang yang paling ia ingin lindungi—yaitu Sakura—menderita karenanya.

**Queto ::**Aku adalah reinkarnasi Arthur yang akan melindungi tuanku, Sakura, dengan cara apapun.

* * *

**Wisekura**

* * *

Penampilannya sama seperti Sakura yang asli, hanya saja ia lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan tidak mudah , selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak,kata menyerah tidak ada di kamus hidupnya, beranggapan kalau impian hanyalah sampah kalau tidak pernah di wujudkan dengan tindakkan. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari pada umurnya—24 tahun. Ia sangat senang melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya bermanfaat untuknya dan orang lain. Sikap bijaknya selalu membantu Sakura di saat ia sulit mengambil keputusan.

Fisiknya yang lemah membuat Sakura kelelahan setelah Wisekura menempati tubuhnya. Dia sangat pintar menutupi kelemahannya jadi untuk saat ini kelemah-kelemahan lainnya selain daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah, hal yang ia takuti serta kekurangannya belum diketahui.

**Queto ::**Gunakan mimpimu untuk melangkah ke dimensi baru.

**Nama Sekolah :: Sutakato Gakuen**

**Kelas :: 1-A**

* * *

**Lyra**

* * *

Tampilannya lebih acak-acakkan di bandingkan Sakura yang , kalau memilih sesuatu asal tidak merepotkan untuknya pasti ia pilih sifat ini yang sering bikin Sakura kerepotan. Umurnya18 tahun jenis kelaminnya senangbermalas-malasan, tidur, baca buku sampai ketidiran, kalau tidur ngorok, di ibaratkan sebagai kucing hitam malas tapi otaknya ya seperti Shikamaru. Sifat cerdiknyaitu yang ngebuat dia bisa di keras kepala, sekali nggak ya nggak dia hanya melakukan hal-hal yang baginya nggak merepotkan.

Orang bilang sukses itu harus rajin, sebelumnya dia memiliki prinsip hidup seperti ini. Dia yang udah rajin untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi gak pernah sukses, jadi dia putus asa dan ternyata setelah mencoba yang namanya 'Bermalas-malasan' jadi ketagihan dan sampai sekarang nasibnya yang dulu dan sekarang sama saja. Sukses nggak melarat juga nggak.

**Queto ::**Asal tidak merepotkan akan ku lakukan sepenuh hati!

* * *

**Nekura**

* * *

Penampilan ala seniman, hobinya menggunakan topi baret saat melukis, dengan pakaian penuh kantung –supaya gampang buat menaruh peralatannya di dalam kantongnya. Lebih suka mengenakan kaos putih yang kelebaran, katanya aura senimannya akan terpancar lebih besar dari biasanya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri mencari inspirasi. Saat inspirasi datang, ia seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Umurnya 18 senang melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni.

Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni. Dari seni rupa, seni musik, dan bidang seni yang lain dia gak ada inspirasi dia seperti orang yang patah hati, tampangnya jadi kumel dan langsung beralih ke Lyra.

Ia takut kalau karyanya tidak dapat membuat orang-orang bahagia atau membawa malapetaka seperti dulu. Jadi dulu karya-karyanya sering di sebut-sebut pembawa sial oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Tau kan perang dunia kedua yang ngebuat Jepang sengsara dan kita merdeka, nah sehari sebelum duo bom itu jatuh di Jepang Nekura melukis sebuah kota yang hancur. Tau _Princess_ Diana gak? Nekura waktu itu mainin sebuah lagu menggunakan biola sebelum kecelakaan yang membuat _Princess_Diana meninggal. Dan masih banyak lagi kejadia-kejadian yang membuat karya-karyanya membawa kesialan. Tapi saat ia berada di tubuh Sakura, ia melukis sebuah pemandangan kota dengan matahari senja. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang melihatnya dan tersenyum lebar sambil memuji karyanya. Dan anak perempuan itu adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa karyanya tidak membawa sial.

**Queto ::**Keberadaanku sudah merupakan seni untuk dunia.

* * *

**Pankura**

* * *

Dia mudah panik, selalu berpikir negatif dan terkadang aneh, terlalu mengada-ngada –itu pendapat ego yang lain. Selalu bilang bagaimana kalau begini? Bagaimana kalau ...? Dia berumur15 tahun. Sering berkata _'Tenang, tenang, itu tidak mungkin terjadi'_ untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ia selalu berasumsi tentang hal-hal negatif yang mungkin terjadi ketika ia akan melakukan sesuatu membuatnya lebih siap menghadapi hal-hal yang paniknya selalu membuat dia kerepotan sendiri sampai-sampai pingsan karena memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia takuti yang membuatnya menjadi seperti saat ini.

**Queto ::**_'Berasumsi gak harus selalu yang bagus-bagus aja, yang jelek-jelek juga gak apa-apa kan? Dan sekalinya jelek ya harus yang paling jelek. Hohoho...'_ Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata ini untuk orang yang mengomentari sifat paniknya yang berlebihan.

* * *

**Darkuria**

* * *

Secara keseluruhan dia mirip seperti Arkuria. Bedanya, dia lebih kejam dari Arkuria. Pertama, ia akan selalu tertawa melihat orang dalam kesengsaraan, bahkan bisa sampai menangis saking senangnya. Senang tertawa sendiri, bisa di bilang dia versi Sakura yang sering muncul ketika Sakura sedang stres. Menurut orang yang pernah melihatnya, Darkuria dinilai sebagai orang gila. Sebenarnya dia tidak gila, yah karena ada masalah di masa lalu yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk diceritakan dia jadi seperti itu. Buat para reader silahkan membayangkannya sendiri ya.

**Queto ::**Dunia terasa indah kalau aku bisa menertawakanmu di saat kau merasa susah, sama seperti kau menertawakanku. Dunia itu adil bukan? Hahaha...

* * *

**Hyuga Hinata**

* * *

Gadis kemayu berambut indigo dengan bola mata lavender. Aroma lavender tercium kalau kita berada di dekatnya. Tingginya 158cm**.**Ia pemalu, sering gugup saat bertemu dengan orang baru ataupun orang yang lebih tua darinya. Umurnya 15 bermain piano, blogging, memperhatikan seseorang yang ia kagumi dari kejauhan, melihat awan.

Kerja sambilan di tempat Chiyo dengan alasan untuk belajar mandiri dan mengisi waktu yang terbuang sia-sia.

Bakat bermain piano yang dia dapat dari ibunya yang seorang pemain piano terkenal di masanya, sayangnya sekarang ibunya sudah meninggal saat ibu, ayah, dan adik Hinata mau pergi ke Vienna untuk melakukan konser –adik dan ayah Hinata hanya ikut mengantarkan. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh dan mereka meninggal di tempat. Hinata dan Neji –kakanya Hinata tidak bisa ikut karena ada ujian saat itu. Sekarang Neji bereda di luar negri untuk kuliah sedangkan Hinata hidup sendiri di apartemen peninggalan orang tuanya.

Sifat pelupanya yang suka muncul yang merupakan dari sifat pemalu yang terlalu berlebihan. Penyakit lupanya hanya terjadi setelah melalui fase-fase malu/panik/dll berlebihan ::

**Wajah yang memerah.**

**Denyut jantung yang begitu cepat serasa mau copot.**

**Kalau berbicara jadi gagap.**

**Keringat dingin.**

**Suhu tubuh menjadi dingin tetapi pipi tetap merah.(?)**

**Sudah masuk ke dunia yang ia sebut sebagai Hinata's dream land yang membuatnya lupa seketika dengan hal-hal di dunia nyata.**

**Pingsan –yang sebenarnya sedang di dunia lain.**

**Saat terbangun memorinya tentang kejadian–sekitar 2 jam atau lebih sebelum ia pingsan terhapus.**

Dia takut naik kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuatnya memasuki fase-fase panik berlebihan.

**Nama Blog :: Lavender Girl**, _Lavender_ adalah bunga favoritenya dan _girl_adalah jenis kelaminnya.

**Queto ::**Kamu tidak pernah sendirian karena aku selalu ada untukmu. –Hinata sering mengatakkan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri saat ia takut atau kesepian.

**Nama Sekolah :: SMAN 1 Konoha **lalu pindah ke **Sutakato Gakuen**

**Kelas :: Special class(kelas khusus untuk murid-murid pintar+kaya dan juga khusus untuk murid jurusan music)**lalu pindah **1-A**

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, memakai baju seadanya, kulitnya putih pucat. Tingginya 170. Sabar dan terkadang menjadi pasrah, selalu bersikap dingin kepada orang lain, kecuali orang-orang yang telah lolos tes yang ia buat sendiri. Tidak tahan melihat orang yang terluka dari fisik maupun mental dan sering membuat dirinya terseret ke permasalahan orang 15 sering berada di tempat yang sunyi untuk nermain biola. Membaca buku tentang obat-obatan. Mencari informasi tentang penyakit-penyakit tertentu walaupun tidak memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

Bermain biola adalah kelebihannya, bisa dibilang bakat turun temurun di keluarganya tapi kemampuannya bermain biola melebihi anggota keluarganya yang membuat bebera-pa orang merasa ketakutan karena sifatnya yang dingin –yang sebenarnya tidak pandai berbicara atau meberi respon yang baik.

**Nama Blog :: Sunshine**yang merupakan harapan yang ia miliki dari dahul, mau tau apa harapannya? **R.A.H.A.S.I.A –**tunggu di chap selanjutnya,, selanjutnya,, dan selanjutnya,,

**Queto ::**Aku adalah matahari, dimanapun kau berada aku selalu bersamamu di langit jadi kalau kau merindukanku cari aku di atas sana.

**Nama Sekolah :: Sutakato Gakuen**

**Kelas :: 1-C**

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

Penampilannya acak-acakkan tapi sering di bilang keren sama anak-anak perempuan di sekolahnya. Menurut Yuuki, mata anak muda jaman sekarang udah rusak jadi mereka berkata begitu. Tapi untuk masalah Hinata, dia kan gak melihat dari tampang jadi kata-kata ini gak berlaku buat Hinata.

Rambutnya yang selalu tampil apa adanya di bilang sama fansnya keren banget dan katanya itu adalah ikon kedua Naruto selain 3 pasang kumis kucing yang ada di wajahnya. Umurnya 15 tahun. Paling suka makan dan ini yang membuat dia semakin dekat dan terlihat sering main bareng Sakura, apa lagi Sakura memiliki banyak kupon makan gratis. Dia juga seorang pemain trompet.

Sering adu makan cepat bersama Chouji saat istirahat kalau dia tidak sedang bersama Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Hal yang paling inginkan adalah membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya bahagia seperti apa yang ayahnya selalu ajarkan padanya. Oleh karena itu ia selalu memasang wajah penuh semangat setiap hari. Dia orangnya berisik dan teledor, sifatnya yang ini sering kali membuat Sasuke angkat kaki dan menjauh darinya. Hal yang paling dia takuti adalah ketika ada sesorang yang sangat dekat dengannya sedih dan ia hanya bisa diam. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mengeluh atau beranggapan kalau dialah yang paling sengsara. Dulu Naruto memiliki teman yang memiliki penyakit leukimia, walaupun hidupnya hanya sebentar tetapi dia menjaani hari-harinya seperti biasa, tidak seperti orang-orang yang baru terkena penyakit kecil tetapi sudah mengeluh. Makanya dia sering marah kalau melihat orang seperti itu.

**Nama Blog :: Cocktail,**nama ini terinspirasi dari rambut Sasuke dan rasa sukanya dengan Hinata. Kok bisa? Hinata kan suka bunga lavender, dan kalau beberapa tangkai bunga lavender disatukan –dimata Naruto itu jadi seperti pantat ayam. Selain itu saat Naruto mau membuat blog, ia sedang memakan paha ayam goreng dan itu jadi mengingatkan dengan model rambut Sasuke.

**Queto ::** Aku adalah utusan Tuhan yang datang membawa cahaya hangat untuk membantu orang-orang di sekitarku.

**Nama Sekolah :: SMAN 1 Konoha**lalu pindah ke **Sutakato Gakuen**

**Kelas :: Special class(kelas khusus untuk murid-murid pintar+kaya dan juga khusus untuk murid jurusan music)**lalu pindah **1-C**

* * *

**Shimizu Yuukihara**

* * *

Rambutnya berwarna kuning pucat seperti Shion tetapi agak bergelombang, bola matanya berwarna _turqoise_. Tingginya 160cm dan berumur 15 tahun. Warna kulitnya putih pucat seperti Hinata.

Ia pindah ke Sutakato Gakuen pada hari yang sama dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Ia langsung akrab dengan Sakura karena merasa cocok dan memiliki kesamaan dengan salah satu ego-nya, selain itu ia juga memiliki ketertarikkan tinggi dengan ego-ego yang di miliki Sakura.

Sering ikut kumpul dengan Sakura tetapi terkadang ia berada di perpustakaan untuk tidur di lapisi buku tebal. Hobinya makan tetapi tidak pernah gendut. Dia sangat suka dengan hal-hal berbau aneh, dan terkadang sering berbicara ngaur. Dia juga suka membaca, sama dengan Sakura dan sering bertukar buku bacaan. Paling gak suka kalau ada orang yang berbicara keterlaluan soal dia atau orang-orang terdekatnya. Terkadang dia menjadi seseorang yang sangat dingin dan kasar di saat-saat tertentu. Tapi ia sering bersikap begitu ketika bangun tidur. Sangat ahli dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komputer.

**Queto ::**Semua orang tidak ada yang tidak menarik, mereka bukan aneh tetapi unik. Dan itu mengapa kalian tidak boleh mencaci mereka seenaknya.

**Nama Sekolah :: Sutakato Gakuen**

**Kelas :: 1-A**

* * *

**Keterangan tambahan**

**1) Di Sutakato Gakuen semua kelas isinya sama saja, tidak dikelompokan berdasar aturan tertentu memalinkan melalui undian. Jadi setiap tahun ajaran baru setiap siswa harus mengambil kertas dalam kotak yang ada –dan hanya ada di gerbang sekolah saat ajaran baru. Untuk Hinata dan Naruto mereka mengambil kertasnya di kotak yang ada di ruang TU.**

**2) Keterangan lebih lanjut soal Sasuke akan di tambahkan nanti, kan masih banyak rahasia yang belum terungkap.**


	8. Summer Vacation

_Liburanku kemarin dipenuhi dengan memar_

_Liburanku 2 tahun yang lalu dibanjiri oleh air mata_

_Liburanku 3 tahun yang lalu aku tidak di beri makan_

_Liburanku 4 tahun yang lalu sudah aku lupakan_

_Kira-kira liburan tahun ini seperti apa ya?_

**Go on!**

**Chapter 7**

**Summer Vacation**

**By : Aidou Yuukihara**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance.**

**Pairing : SasukSaku dan NaruHina**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OOC, OC.**

**0o0o0**

Musim panas telah tiba, itu berarti liburan akan segera datang. Semuanya sibuk membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat liburan tiba. Yuk kita dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pertama dari kelas 1-A

"Shikamaru, liburan kamu mau ngapain? Jangan bilang mau tidur!" Tanya Kiba.

"Yah, emang mau ngapain lagi. Yang namanya liburan ya tidur, kapan lagi bisa tidur lama seperti itu..." katanya sambil menguap dan menguap tanpa henti.

"Tiap hari tidur juga, dasar... Kalau kamu mau ngapain Ino?" tanyanya pada Ino.

"Ya ke salon dong! Emang mau kemana lagi."

"Ini juga sama aja... tiap hari kan kamu ke salon."

"Gak tiap hari Kiba! Hanya hari minggu aja!" Bantahnya sambil menggerakan telunjuk kanannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan mata Kiba dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggang rampingnya.

"Terserah, kalau kamu Tenten? Pasti gak mungkin ke salon seperti Ino kan? Kalau iya itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban! Hahahaha..." Kiba malah meledeknya.

"Kamu tuh mau nanya atau mau ngeledek sih?" Tenten mendengus.

"Umn... dua-duanya. Selagi menyelam minum air!"

"Emang bisa?" tanya Sakumo.

"Nggak tau juga, tapi kayaknya nggak bisa deh." Jawab Kiba yang sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau gak bisa ngapain ngomong begitu!" Sakumo yang merasa di tipu langsung kesal pada Kiba dan menyalahkannya.

"Yah jangan salahin aku, salahin yang pepatah yang buat pribahasa itu dan juga author yang nyuruh aku ngomong begitu! Udah ah balik lagi ke pertanyaan." Kiba melirik sebal ke author yang saat ini sedang ada di balik pintu ruang kelas dan menguping menggunakan stetoskop –yang diambil paksa dari UKS.

"Fitnes bareng Lee dan guru Guy!" jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Ah sepertinya kalian liburan sama aja sama hari-hari biasanya, gak asik ah..." komentar Kiba.

"Kayak kamu nggak aja Kib... pasti pas liburan ngususin Akamaru, main sama Akamaru, kejar-kejaran sama Akamaru, nulis diary yang isinya Kiba dan Akamaru, blah.. blah.. blah.." Kabuto asal ngomong tanpa memikirkan Kiba yang saat ini merasa kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Biarin aja! Akamaru itu gak ada duanya!" Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kabuto. Dan Kabuto hanya mendiamkannya, ini membuat Kiba makin sebal.

Dari pada kita mendengarkan cerita tentang anjing dan majikannya, lebih baik kita mendengar percakapan di kelas 1-C saja. Tadinya sih mau ke kelas 1-B, sayang di situ ada guru yang ngajar.

"Shino, mau ikut fitnes gak pas libur?" kalian pasti tau siapa yang bertanya.

"Nggak bisa Lee, aku mau berburu serangga. Ini untuk menyelamatkan spesies mereka!" Shino yang biasanya diam terlihat bersemangat apabila berbicara tentang serangga.

"Yaah... kalau kamu Chouji?" Lee melihat ke arah Chouji yang sedang makan kripik kentak yang ia sembunyikan di bawah mejanya.

"Krauk.. Krauk.. aku sih mau wisata kuliner sekeluarga.. krauk.."

"Wah! Enak banget tuh! Aku juga mau!" kata Naruto.

"Iya dong!krauk.. krauk.." Chouji masih sibuk makan.

**TENG... TENG...**

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid menyerbu kantin sekolah seperti zombie-zombie yang kelaparan. SaSuHiNaYu ngumpul di atap dan ikut membicarakan tentang kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika liburan nanti. Tapi sebelumnya mereka ke kantin terlebih dahulu untuk membeli makanan.

"Kalau kamu liburan mau ngapain Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm, paling bantuin Chiyo-san. Dari dulu sih begitu. Kalau kamu?"

"Nggak tau juga, mau ke tempat kakakku mungkin..." Hinata dan Sakura menengok ke arah Yuuki bersamaan untuk bertanya.

" Kalau aku... paling buat game, atau nggak ketempat adik."

"Emang adik kamu rumahnya beda?" Sakura bingung.

"Ya, begitulah. Adik tinggal dengan bibiku."

"Ohh..." kata mereka yang lain.

"Kalau Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"Aku latihan biola mungkin..."

"Akhirnya kalian bertanya! Yang jelas gak membosankan seperti Sasuke! Aku dapat tiket ke taman bermain loh! Tada!" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dari sakunya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat tiket seperti itu..." gumam Hinata. "Ah! Kakakku mengirimkannya semalam, katanya ia dapat Lotre dan katanya buatku saja. Aku punya dua."

"Aku juga sepertinya punya, tunggu dulu." Sakura merogoh sakunya, " Nah, tadi aku menemukannya di jalan."

"Kamu beruntung sekali Sakura!" seru Yuuki.

"Aku ada dua, Hinata ada dua, Sakura ada satu. Kalau begitu kita berlima berangkat bareng aja! Bagaimana?"

"Yeppo!" kata Yuuki.

"Yessho!" ini Sakura.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

**0o00o**

Akhirnya liburan tiba, dan saat ini mereka berlima sudah tiba di stasiun kereta. Mereka masuk kedalam gerbong kereta saat kereta yang akan mereka naiki tiba di stasiun. Di dalam kereta, Naruto sibuk memakan cemilan yang ada di dalam tasnya, Sasuke mendengarkan lagu di i-pod-nya, Sakura melihat pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata juga ikut Sakura melihat pemandangan, dan Yuuki tertidur dengan buku –yang ia pinjam dari Sakura menutupi wajahnya.

Setibanya di stasiun dekat taman bermain mereka semua langsung keluar dari kereta dengan cepat –apalagi Naruto. Hanya berjalan sebentar mereka sudah sampai di taman bermain. Holly Land –nama taman bermain itu letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun dan pertokoan, tempatnya benar-benar strategis.

Saat memasuki Holly Land mereka mengambil peta Holly land.

"Hinata ayo naik yang ini, lalu yang ini, terus yang ini, dan juga ini." Naruto terus-terusan menunjuk ke gambar wahana yang ada pada peta itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kita berpencar ya! Aku akan berkeliling sendiri, nanti kita bertemu di tempat makan saja, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Yuuki.

"Yessho! Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Ya kenapa tidak bersama-sama aja?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kalau sendirian lebih asik. Lagi pula aku mau mencari gambar-gambar bagus!" katanya sambil memperlihatkan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu di sana nanti saat jam makan siang ya!" kata Naruto.

Mereka semua pergi ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Naruto bersama Hinata sedangkan Sasuke bersama Sakura.

**0oo0o**

"Hinata, kita mau kemana dulu? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berhenti di depan papan petunjuk.

"Holly coaster bagaimana? Sepertinya seru."

"Beneran Hinata? Kalau muntah gak tanggung ya!"

"Kamu gak percaya kalau aku bisa tahan?" Hinata menantang.

"Bukan begitu sih, ya sudah ayo kita ke sana." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

'_Kalau ini aku lebih tidak kuat!' _pikir Hinata sambil merona.

**0o0o00**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang seperti biasa.

"Nggak tau juga, rumah hantu?"

"Hn, ayo..." Sasuke langsung berjalan lebih dahulu.

"Yessho!" Kata Sakura.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah ala Eropa dengan warna cat tembok hitam dan dinding batu. Terdengar suara-suara tidak jelas dari dalam sana. Sakura masih dengan ekspresi yang biasanya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Lewat sini," kata salah petugas rumah hantu itu.

"Hn," jawab mereka berdua.

Suara-suara aneh itu terdengar makin keras dari yang di luar tadi. Mereka juga bisa mendengar suara perempuang yang menangis atau berteriak histeris. Semakin jauh dari pintu masuk, lampu kian meredup. Suhu ruangan semakin dingin, dan suasana ruangan di penuhi dengan warna merah.

"Hooaamm..." bukannya ketakutan, Sakura malah menguap.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngangtuk, enaknya dingin-dingin seperti ini ya tidur... hoaammmnn..." kata Sakura sambil menguap lagi.

"Dasar..."

"Ya kan aku kira gak bakalan bikin ngantuk seperti ini."

"Ya sudah habis ini kita naik Holly coaster saja, apa mau naik bianglala biar sekalian tidur?"

"Holly coaster aja, nanti kamu ngapa-ngapain aku di bianglala. Hehehe.."

"Dasar mesum! Emang ada apa yang mau ngapa-ngapain kamu, gak mungkin itu mah!" kata Sasuke.

"Hooaamm... ayo cepat, mana sih pintu keluarnya?" keluh Sakura.

**00o0o0**

Yuuki berjalan sambil memegangi kameranya, mencari objek yang bagus untuk di foto. Dia sidah mengambil beberapa gambar seperti bunga-bunga yang ada di sekitar Holly Land, lalu foto bianglala raksasa dengan latar awan, lalu ada juga air mancur yang letaknya di dekat pintu masuk tadi. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, ia berhenti dan bersiap mengambil gambar. Tangannya memegangi kamera dengan erat agar tidak goyang, jarinya memutar-mutar lensa kameranya untuk mencari fokus. Dan ia mencari wajtu yang tepat untuk membidik.

**JPRET**

Ia melihat hasil gambarnya. Ia tadi mengambil gambar Holly Coaster yang akan terjun dari ketinggian 150m. Agar gambar yang ia dapat tidak blur, ia menggunakan speed tinggi jadi hasil yang ia dapat cukup memuaskan untuk seseorang tanpa latar belakang di bidang foto-memfoto.

"Kakak..." ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kei?" Yuuki melihat ke depan, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dan bola mata yang warnanya senada dengan miliknya. Tingginya hanya berbeda 2 cm darinya. Bedanya ia saat ini bersama teman-temannya yang jumlahnya 6 orang –tanpa dirinya.

"Uhm-hmm..." Keiichi mengangguk.

"Bareng temen?" tanya Yuuki.

"Iya, oh... Senpai, Fuyumi-san kenalkan ini kakak kebaranku Shimizu Yuukihara." Kata Keiichi ke keenam temannya.

"Aku Hino Kahoko, kelas dua. Aku bukan murid sekolah musik."

"A-aku Fu-fuyumi Shou-ko. Satu angakatan dengan Shimizu-kun."

'_Ini agak mirip dengan Hinata ya...' _pikir Yuuki.

"Yo, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro kelas dua sama dengan Hino."

"Aku Tsukimori Len, kelas dua dari sekolah musik."

"Hai Shimizu-chan! Aku Hihara Kazuki kelas tiga dari sekolah musik."

"Aku Kaji Aoi, sekelas dengan Hino-san." Yuuki memperhatikan Aoi dan terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Shimizu-san?" tanya Kahoko pada Yuuki.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku pernah melihat Kaji-senpai di suatu tempat. Oh iya, panggil aku Yuuki saja." Kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak ke sini sendiri?" Tanya Kei dengan ekspresi seadanya.

"Noppe! Aku ke sini berlima, tapi kita berpencar. Aku sedang mencari gambar..." Yuuki membidik kameranya, untuk mengambil gambar adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling bersama?" Kazuki menawari Yuuki untuk ikut.

"Hm, boleh saja." Yuuki mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka berdelapan mengelilingi Holly Land bersama-sama.

"Ah... aku harus pergi sekarang." Gumam Yuuki.

"Kemana Yuuki-chan?" tanya Kahoko.

"Ketemu teman-temanku di tempat makanan."

"Sekarang sudah jam makan ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ikut?" Aoi bertanya ke yang lain.

"Pastinya! Perutku sudah tidak tahan untuk diiisi!" Kazuki berkata sambil memegangi perutnya.

**0o000o**

"Kemana sih Yuuki, padahal dia yang nyuruh kita di sini."

"Apa Yuuki tersesat? Tempat ini kan luas." Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Dia tidak sepertiku Hinata, jadi tenang saja." Kata Sakura.

"Hp-nya mati, gak bisa di telpon." Kata Sasuke yang dari tadi mencoba untuk menelpon Yuuki.

"Yo!" Yuuki menyapa mereka sambil diiringi segerombolan anak-anak dengan rambut warna-warni di belakangnya.

"Kemana saja sih? Aku sudah lapar tau!" kata Naruto dengan iringan suara perutnya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan adikku. Kenalkan ini adik kembaranku, Shimizu Keiichi. "

"Dia seperti versi laki-lakinya Yuuki." Kata Sakura.

"Yang ini Hino-senpai, Fuyumi-san, Kaji-senpai, duo Tsu-senpai, Hihara-senpai."

Setelah ajang perkenalan dan makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Mereka langsung menghabiskan makanannya dan berbincang-bincang.

"E-eto, tangan senpai besar-besar. Apa senpai bermain piano?" tanya Hinata, agak gugup.

"Ya, aku bermain piano." Jawab Ryo.

"Wah, kalau begitu bisa duet sama Hinata dong!" Naruto mulai heboh.

'_Dia seperti versi kecilnya Hihara-senpai.'_ Pikir yang lain selain Kazuki.

"Hyuga-san bermain piano juga?" tanya Kahoko.

"Iya! Nggak Cuma Hinata, aku bermain trompet, Sasuke dan Sakura bermain biola."

"Yu-yuki-chan tidak bermain alat musik?" tanya Shouko kepada Kei.

"Dia bermain cello, sama sepertiku."

"Hah? Yuuki main cello? Kenapa gak bilang-bilang? Kita kan bisa main ansamble!" seru Naruto.

"Hn, gak ada yang nanya jadi gak ngomong. Lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak memainkannya lagi." Jawab Yuuki dengan nada datarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazuki.

"Sibuk..." jawabnya singkat. "Kei, kamu di sini berapa hari?"

"Sekitar 4 hari itu termasuk hari ini, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak tahu juga kenapa."

"Kalau kakak?"

"Cuma hari ini saja."

"Cuma hari ini? Kita di sini seminggu, kan udah aku bilang kemarin." Kata Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hah?" jawab Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Yuuki bersamaan.

"Iya, kita akan menginap di rumahku yang ada di sini seminggu."

"Uhuk.. uhuk... aku tidak bawa baju tahu. Aku yakin yang lain juga sama." Sakura marah-marah.

"Aku juga perlu latihan tahu!" kata Sasuke, geng La corda berpikir kalau Sasuke mirip dengan Len.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan uangku untuk beli baju! Dan lagi aku harus melanjutkan pembuatan gameku !"

"Nyantai aja kali, kan bisa ngambil." Naruto dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu.

"Mana mungkin bisa Naruto." Hinata yang dari tadi diam langsung bicara.

"Iya-iya! Memangnya ada apa orang yang mau balik ke kota yang jarak berpuluh-puluh kilo hanya untuk mengambil baju orang, apa lagi orang-orang seperti kita." Timpal Sakura.

"Kecuali mereka dibayar." Tambah Sasuke.

"Nah itu kamu tahu Sasuke. Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sih nyantai aja." Jawab Yuuki.

"Jadi Yuuki-chan ngebuat game ya?" tanya Kazuki. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu yang maksudmu sibuk, sibuk ngebuat game?" tanya Ryo.

"Ya, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku sibuk juga sih."

"Jangan-jangan kamu Shimizu Yuuukihara yang pembuat game musik itu ya?" Len akhirnya berbicara, semua mata geng La corda melihat ke arahnya dengan bingung. Yuuki mengangguk.

"Tsukimori-kun main game?" Ryo menahan tawanya, habisnya orang seperti Len main game? Gak banget, begitu menurutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Shimizu-kun kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang kalau punya kembaran pembuat game?" tanya Kahoko.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya." Jawabannya sama dengan Yuuki tadi.

'_Dasar anak kembar.'_ Pikir yang lain kecuali si kembar.

"Ga-game musik?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, aku belum pernah bilang ya? Selain game action aku juga ngebuat game yang ada hubungannya sama musik. Tapi itu jarang-jarang aja. Sekarang kan aku sedang membuat aplikasi yang tentang bermain piano lewat keyboard komputer. Ingat kan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Bermain piano menggunakan keyboard komputer?" tanya Ryo.

"Ya, setiap tombol pada ketboar menghasilkan nada yang berbeda sesuai dengan tuts pada piano. Kalau tidak salah keluarganya Tsukimori-senpai juga ikut membiayai pembuatan aplikasi komputer yang ini. Yeppo! aku ingat sekarang, pantas saja kata 'Tsukimori' terdengar familiar."

"Uwo keren!" Kazuki kagum.

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba seeorang laki-laki bermbut panjang datang menghampiri kerumunan anak-anak ini.

"Yunoki-senpai/Azuma-san..." geng La corda memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Azuma-nii... apa kabar?" sapa Naruto.

"Kamu kenal Naruto?" bisik Sakura.

"Dia yang ngasih tiket ini, keluarga kita berdua sering ngadain program kerja bareng. Aku dan Azuma-nii jadi deket." Begitu jelasnya.

"Sama seperti biasanya Naruto-kun... Maaf tadi aku ada urusan, apa kalian sudah selesai?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke geng La Corda.

"Tidak apa-apa Azuma-san, kita tahu kok kalau kamu sibuk. Apa kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Kazuki.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Jawab Azuma.

"Tunggu dulu, Kei kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Yuuki kepada adiknya, dan adiknya menatap Shouko dan meminta alamatnya pada Shouko.

"Naruto, kamu tahu ini dimana?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Ini mah deket banget, orang letaknya sebelahan."

"Oh, jadi rumahnya Naruto-kun yang rumah ala barat yang seri di sangka rumah hantu sama warga setempat ya?" tanya Shouko.

"Hah? Rumah hantu? Uhuk... uhuk.." Narutu tersedak ramen seperti biasa Hinata membantunya.

"Ingat, bisa mati... bisa mati..." Yuuki mengatakannya seperti sebuah mantra.

"I-iya, ha-habis ada suara-suara tawa dari dalam." Jelas Shouko.

"Oh paling juga Jii-san yang sedang buat novel horor. Mungkin agar lebih menghayati novel buatannya rumah itu di jadikan seperti rumah hantu." Naruto sudah tidak tersedak lagi.

**0o00o0o**

Mereka pun keluar dari Holly Land. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Hinata langsung ketakutan dengan tampilan rumah Naruto yang benar-benar seperti rumah hantu, Naruto juga sama dengan Hinata. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Yuuki biasa-biasa saja karena menurut mereka selagi yang asli gak muncul ya nggak masalah.

Saat pintu utama dibuka, pelayan-pelayan rumah itu memberi salam pada Naruto menggunakan kostum setan. Sakura berbisik ke Sasuke.

"Emangnya sebentar lagi Haloween?"

"Nggak deh, kan Haloween di musim gugur, akhir Oktober kan ya?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Kalau Yuuki melihat barang-barang di dalam rumah Naruto dengan sangat takjub. Baru pertama kali dia masuk ke rumah seperti ini. Naruto dan Hinata masih ketakutan.

"Yoru-san, Jii-san mana? Kenapa rumah ini di jadikan seperti ini?"

"Jiraya-sama sedang bekerja di ruangannya, katanya ini untuk novel terbarunya. Ayo ikut saya Naruto-sama." Kata Yoru, kepala pelayan di sana yang menggunakan kostum vampir.

Merekapun mengikuti Yoru yang mengantarkan mereka di suatu ruangan. Naruto menyuruh Yoru untuk mengambil pakaian Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Yuuki di rumah mereka masing-masing. Setelah menulis barang-barang yang harus di ambil, Yoru pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Naruto cepat buka pintunya," perintah Sakura.

"Bentar dong," Naruto memegang kenop pintu dengan tangan yang bergetar ketakutan.

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, ruangan hanya di terangi dengan lampu kuning redup yang menggantung di langit ruangan. Mata mereka tertuju pada satu benda, sebuah peti yang biasa di guanakan untu tempat peristirahatan orang yang sudah meninggal. Naruto dan Hinata semaki ketakutan. Sasuke memimpin di depan, diikuti Sakura dan Yuuki di belakangnya, sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto menunggu di dekat pintu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju peti itu, menurut Naruto mungkin di sana ada pamannya. Sasuke memberikan isyarat ke Sakura dan Yuuki untuk membantunya membuka peti itu.

**SREK**

Peti pun terbuka, dan Jiraya mencul tiba-tiba dari dalam peti untuk mengaggetkan mereka. Sayangnya yang di kagetkan hanya merespon dengan sebuah kuapan yang mereka lakukan hampir bersamaan.

"Hoam, anda pamannya Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto menunggu paman di depan," kata Yuuki sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Dia di sana," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

Jiraya dengan kostum muminya berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan wajah kecewa. Dia gagal menakut-nakuti ketiga orang itu.

"Oi Naruto, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa? Lihat paman, apa yang paman lakukan pada rumah ini? Kenapa rumah ini jadi seperti rumah hantu."

"Kamu masih saja berisik Naruto, ini untuk novel terbaruku. Aku harus menghayatinya."

"Tapi mana mungkin kita semua bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini paman."

"Terserah, kamu mau tidur di sini atau di luar. Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu. Jangan ganggu aku." Jiraya mengusir mereka keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka berempat melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, mau gak mau ya kita harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini." Katanya, lesu.

Saat makan malam pun tiba, dengan penerangan pas-pasan mereka memakan makanan yang untungnya bukan makanan yang aneh-aneh. Sasuke dan Naruto tidur di kamar yang sama, sedangkan Hinata tidur bersama Sakura dan Yuuki. Saat mereka tertidur suara aungan khas rumah hantu pun terdengar. Suara biola yang fals juga terdengar kencang.

"Aku gak bisa tidur!" serentak Yuuki dan Sakura berteriak seperti itu bersamaan. Sepertinya Sakura sudah masuk ke egonya yang lain.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Naruto, aku yakin dia belum tidur juga." Kata Hinata yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Di kamar sebelah tempat Naruto dan Sasuke tidur keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga perempuan itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar menemui mereka bertiga.

"Eh Hinata, gak bisa tidur juga ya?" katanya.

"Iya, Naruto. Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Gak tau juga, kata pamanku tadi kalau gak mau ya tidur di luar."

"Ah, kenapa gak begini aja ya?" Yuuki mengambil hp-nya dari kamar dan menelpon adiknya.

"Kei, pada belum tidur kan?" tanyanya pada Kei lewat telepon.

"Iya, kita sedang di luar, bakar-bakar."

"Oke, aku kesana ya!" Yuuki langsung memasukkan hp-nya kedalam kantong bajunya.

"Jadi bagaimana Yuuki?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar tidak enak dan agak kasar.

"Boleh, ayo bawa barang-barang." Yuuki dan yang lainnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil barang yang akan mereka selamatkan dari rumah itu. Yuuki mengambil laptopnya, Sakura mengambil bukunya, Hinata mengambil i-pod-nya, Sasuke membawa biolanya, Naruto membawa ramen instan dan trompetnya.

**0o0o00**

Kelima anak itu masuk ke dalam villa milik Shouko, di sana geng La corda sedang bakar-bakar dan bermain alat musiknya masing-masing.

"Shouko-chan, terima kasih mau menampung kita." Kata Naruto sambil memegangi barang bawaannya.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Shouko.

"Memangnya ada apa di sebelah?" tanya Ryo.

"Senpai gak bakalan kuat deh tinggal di sana, suhu rumah dingin banget, penerangannya pas-pasan, ada suara biola yang fals banget sama ada suara piano yang ancur deh mainnya, terus masih banyak lagi." Naruto menjelaskannya dengan penuh emosi, geng La corda membayangkan kalau diri mereka menjadi keelima orang anak ini.

"Ayo kita makan bareng!" Kazuki mengajak mereka makan jagung bakar bareng, Naruto yang tadinya bad mood langsung senang mendengarnya.

**0oo0o0o0o**

Ternyata sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, mereka semua masih terus mengobrol menceritakan tentang peristiwa-peristiwa yang pernah mereka alami seumur hidupnya. Yuuki dari tadi menekan tombol keyboard pada laptopnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Aoi. Dia benar-benar merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya. Karena ia sangat penasaran dan mumpung sinyal modem lagi bagus, dia buka browsernya dan mengetikkan nama Kaji Aoi di tempat pencarian. Ternyata Kaji Aoi adalah anak cucu dari pemilik rumah sakit nomor satu di jepang. Dan kagetnya lagi saat Yuuki melihat tulisan "Kaji Aoi baru saja bertunangan dengan Shimizu Yuukihara pada pertengahan musim semi yang lalu." Yuuki langsung menganga di depan layar laptopnya. Dia mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya selagi yang lain sibuk dengan obrolannya masing-masing –Naruto dan Hinata dengan Shouko, Kazuki dan Ryoutaro, Sasuke dengan Len dan Keiichi bengong, Sakura dengan Kahoko dan Azuma.

"Eto, Kaji-senpai keluarganya pemilik nomor satu di Jepang ya?" Yuuki mulai bertanya dan di balas dengan senyuman.

"Senpai udah tunangan?" Yuuki melirik cincin yang berada di jari manis kirinya Aoi.

"Ya, memangnya ada apa Yuuki-san?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"A-apa senpai tahu senpai tunangan dengan siapa?" Yuuki paling tidak suka dengan acara basa-basi seperti ini, ini benar-benar bukan Yuuki banget!

"Dengan Shimizu Yuukihara, kamu kan?"

"Iya, hehehe..." Yuuki hanya nyengir, untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar. Apa lagi ditutup dengan tawa gajenya, ini benar-benar memalukan. Yuuki pura-pura kalau kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi dan fokus di depan laptopnya. Menurut Yuuki, Aoi itu hebat, bisa-bisanya nyantai aja ngejawab pertanyaan itu.

'_Ya iyalah dia cuma jawab, kalau dia nanya pasti dia juga bakal salting.'_ Yuuki berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

**0o0o00o0**

"Naruto-kun kalau tidak salah nama keluargamu itu Uzumaki kan? Kamu satu keluarga dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang pemain piano itu?" Ryo fans fanatik piano memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, dia itu ibuku." Jawab Naruto, Hinata sih sudah tahu hal itu dan lagi di sekolahnya dulu memang banyak anak murid yang keluarganya itu pemusik terkenal.

"Uzumaki Kushina yang kalau tampil selalu anggun itu?" tanya Kazuki yang sedang meniup-niup jagung bakarnya.

"Ya, tapi aslinya gak anggun. Dia agak mirip Yuuki, sering ngejek aku senpai. Katanya aku jelek, gak keren seperti ayahku, norak, dan lain-lain." Naruto mengumpat kesal, yang lain hanya tertawa.

'_Nggak kok, Naruto-kun keren dan nggak jelek, kamu juga gak norak.'_ Diam-diam Hinata berpikir seperti itu di balik tawanya.

**0oo0o00o**

Keiichi sudah mulai menguap lagi, Len dan Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan jagung bakar mereka masing-masing. Ingin memulai pembicaraan tetapi bingung mau ngomong apa. Dua pangeran es yang benar-benar gak tahu cara memulai pembicaraan hanya diam. Sasuke dan Len sebenarnya tidak begitu terganggu dengan kesunyian sesaat ini, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak tahan berlama-lama diam seperti ini. Dan Len sebagai yang lebih tua memulai pembicaraan.

"Uchiha itu keluarga yang isinya pemain dan pemubat biola ya?" masih dengan nada datar dan muka tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tsukimori-senpai anak dari dua musisi terkenal kan?"

"Hn," jawaban Len mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Dan sunyi kembali mengelilingi mereka.

**0oo0o00o**

Selama tiga hari mereka berlima tinggal di villa Shouko, bukan rumah Naruto. Itu semua karena Jiraya, paman Naruto yang telah membuat liburan mereka menjadi merepotkan begini. Sesekali Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan wajah kakek tua itu, untungnya ada yang menahan Sakura untuk melakukan itu, kalau tidak Jiraya sudah babak belur sekarang.

Saat Shouko dan yang lain kembali pulang ke Yokohama, mereka berlima juga ikut pulang, kan gak enak tinggal di villa orang tapi yang punyanya gak ada. Padahal Shouko tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali kalau teman-teman kakaknya Keiichi menumpang di villa-nya. Jadinya liburan mereka, mereka habiskan di Konoha bersama Chiyo dan Sasori di toko musik mereka. Chiyo –memanfaatkan mereka untuk membantu tokonya, tentunya mereka di bayar.

Intinya mereka semua memiliki liburan paling beda dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan penuh tawa, khususnya untuk Sakura. Dia sangat senang sekali walaupun masih kesal dengan Jiraya dan rumah hantunya. Kalau Hinata sih dia makin lengket sama Naruto karena musim panas ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **Jadi bagaimana? UQ ngerasa karakter tokoh-tokohnya mulai melemah. Harus merenung dulu nih, dan itu berarti gak bisa update yang cepet. _Well_, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca apa lagi riview. Mumpung lagi inget, buat yang review tapi gak punya akun/gak log-in ini dia balasannya.

**Thia2rh:: **Mungkin ini karena imajinasi UQ yang ketinggian. Emang yang mananya yang memusingkan? UQ buka forum konsultasi kok, tinggal review lagi aja, hehehe...

**Delacour-chan:: **No problemo, 'om' juga gak apa-apa. Itu emang di sengaja, hehehe...*ngelesnya pinter banget*. Iya dong apa sih yang nggak cocok sama Sasuke? Model rambut yang bisa dibilang aneh cocok-cocok aja sama dia. Thanks udah riview... Mau review lagi?

**Utai-san:: **Udah jadi, coba klik next. Review lagi ya...

**4ntk4-ch4n:: **Sebentar lagi akan terungkap. Lihat chapter selanjutnya ada rahasia yang diungkapin loh dan jangan lupa review lagi ya...

**Senju Miru05:: **_Actually_, yang ada di egonya Sakura sih itu egonya Yuuki sendiri, hehehee... banyak ya? Itu aja belum di tulis semua –karena gak inget, kadang kalau ngomong sendiri yang nyautin banyak banget –segerombolan gitu *malah curcol*. Review lagi ya...

**.**

**.**

**Thx juga yang udah ngefavorite fict ini.**

**Gomen UQ lupa namanya siapa.**

**Kira-kira toko musiknya Chiyo yang bagus namanya apa ya?**

**Sepertinya UQ belum ngasih nama tuh toko...= =U**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Extra Chapter

_Eh kamu di masa lalu itu seperti apa sih?_

Aku di masa lalu?

_Ya, aku mau mendengar ceritanya._

Baiklah, begini ceritanya.

**0o0o0o0**

**Extra Chapter**

**By:: Aidou Yuukihara**

**Rate:: T**

**Genre:: Friendship and Romance**

**Warning:: OOC, OC.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'Oro©Yuki Kure**

**0o0o0o**

***Ruangan gelap***

***Lampu menyorot Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi belajarnya sambil makan ramen***

***Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke kamera yang dibawa oleh author***

Hei, hei, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku anak dari seorang pengusaha muda dan terkenal Namikaze Minato dan ibuku adalah seorang musisi, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku tidak menggunakan nama 'Namikaze'. Dulu sih aku pernah bertanya seperti itu pada ibuku saat sedang berjalan di daerah pertokooan menemaninya belanja. Tapi ibuku menyuruhku untuk tidak bertanya di depan umum seperti itu. Lalu ia berbisik padaku, katanya nama keluarga ayah bisa membahayakan diriku. Alasannya? Aku bisa-bisa di culik dan di apakan oleh orang yang menginginkan harta ayahku. Dan kata ibuku aku tidak cocok menggunakan nama keren seperti itu, katanya aku itu lebih cocok jadi kalangan bawahan. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu aku menggunakan nama 'Namikaze' kok. Seperti di acara-acara resmi, perayaan perusahaan ayah, lalu apa lagi ya? Pokoknya banyak deh.

Oh iya, aku aktif di blog loh! Namaku Cocktail. Kalian sudah tahukan alasannya apa? Kalau belum balik aja ke chapter sebelumnya. Kata author, dia males nulis ulang walaupun tinggal copas. Daripada aku jadi sasaran lebih baik kalian yang bingung lihat chapter sebelumnya aja ya. Kata ke tiga temanku, sifatku sebagai Cocktail gak sesuai banget dengan penampilanku. Menurut mereka Cocktail itu keibuan dan bijak, sedangkan penampilanku seperti anak jalanan yang norak –ternyata ibuku benar.

Aku di blog sering ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas, apalagi kalau melihat postingan yang terlalu pasrah seperti yang sering di buat oleh Sakura. Aku sering bilang kepada mereka, kalau masih ada yang lebih buruk dari keadaan mereka sekarang tetapi masih bisa kuat dan tidak menyerah. Seperti yang sering di katakkan author, _'Di bawah tanah masih ada tanah'_ jangan melihat ke atas terus, sesekali intip juga dong yang di bawah.

Aku terkadang tidak suka dengan orang yang hanya melihat sesuatu dari yang positifnya saja. Habis kalau begitu, itu hanya akan membuat mereka pesimis aja dan menganggap diri mereka kurang baik. Masih mending bisa seperti itu, dari pada gak sama sekali, ya nggak?

Apa lagi ya?

Hubunganku dengan ayahku sangat baik, kata ibuku kita lebih mirip adik-kakak dari pada aya-dan anak. Mungkin itu karena wajah ayahku yang terlihat masih muda padahal umurnya mah jauh banget!(Kata author, ayahnya juga seperti itu). Kata ibuku, aku seperti versi ancurnya ayahku. Aku sih pasrah aja mendengarnya.

Soal hubunganku dengan ibuku itu juga baik-baik saja, walaupun ibuku sering meledekku. Tapi aku mengerti maksudnya berkata seperti itu. Ada beberapa kemungkinan sih, yang pertama ibu ingin mengajarkanku untuk tidak sombong, kedua (aku sebenarnya sih tidak mau mengakuinya) mungkin ibu memang senang mengejekku.

Oh iya dulu aku punya seorang adik perempuan. Dia Uzumaki Kumi, kalau aku versi kecilnya ayah dia versi kecilnya ibuku tetapi memiliki warna kulit yang sama dengan ayah, bahkan lebih pucat. Dialah orang yang membuatku seperti ini, ya kalian benar dia seseorang yang aku kenal yang terkena penyakit leukimia dan meninggal karenanya. Yah bayangkan saja seorang kakak yang melihat perjuangan adiknya untuk hidup dan ketika melihat orang lain hanya karena hal kecil begitu menyerah, pasti gak tahan kan?

Atau... seperti kalian mengalami sesuatu dan ada orang lain mengalami sesuatu yang belum parah darimu tetapi sudah mengeluh, kalian pasti langsung ngomel secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung.

Eh aku bermain trompet loh! Ibuku sih bermain piano, tapi aku juga bisa bermain piano. Tadinya aku sekolah di sekolah musik bersama Hinata. Karena Hinata pindah aku juga ikut pindah, habisnya aku bosan sekolah di tempat anak manja yang bergantung dengan orang tuanya seperti itu. Selain itu di situ juga banyak anak-anak yang kerjanya mengeluh, dan lagi kalau Hinata pergi aku akan sendirian. Gak rame tau!

Apa lagi kalau aku pindahnya ke sekolah Sakura dan Sasuke, pasti akan seru. Walaupun sekolah kecil tapi pasti bisa lenbih bagus daripada sekolahku yang dulu. Dan menurutku, di sekolah-sekolah seperti itu akan banyak anak-anak yang unik dan memiliki karakter-karakter yang berbeda dan unik.

Eh, saat aku masuk ke sekolah itu aku malah ketemu anak perempuan yang satu jenis dengan ibuku. Tiap hari nakut-nakutin aku soal 'tersedak bisa bikin mati'. Aku sih pernah dengar dari author –yang diberi tahu temannya, katanya di desa temannya itu ada ibu-ibu meninggal karena tersedak bakso.

Ah aku sekarang benar-benar bingung, ya sudah deh segini aja. Aku mau makan ramen dulu ya, matta ashita fansku!

***Naruto balik makan ramen***

***Lampu mati***

***Author dan temannya yang membawa lampu pindah ketempat lain***

***Ruangan gelap***

***Lampu menyorot Yuuki yang duduk di depan komputer***

***Yuuki membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kamera***

Yo, Shimizu Yuukihara disini. Aku punya seorang adik kembar, namanya Shimizu Keiichi. Dia sekolah di Seiso Gakuen yang khusus musiknya. Kenapa aku sekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengannya? Itu karena aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan musik(itu perintah nenekku). Aku yang nanti akan menjadi penerus keluarga Shimizu, kata nenek sihir itu aku harus fokus untuk membangun perusahaan game miliknya bersinar seperti dulu. Yah begitulah nenekku, sudah tua tapi gak inget umur. Soal kedua orang tuaku, mereka musisi sama seperti adikku. Mungkin karena Cuma aku yang tertarik di dunia game jadi nenek memilihku menjadi penerusnya. Nenek pernah bilang kalau dia menyesal harus menikahi seorang musisi. Lalu aku menjawab, "Itu sih DL nek..." aku keceplosan ngomong seperti itu. Sepertinya itu membuat nenek untuk merencanakan balas dendam. Dulu nenek di jodohkan oleh neneknya juga karena mengejek neneknya itu. Kenapa jadi turun temurun seperti ini sih?

Dan sekarang berakhirlah kehidupanku sebagai gadis muda yang seharusnya hidup penuh kesenangan tetapi harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal. Katanya sih dia anak dari pemilik rumah sakit nomor satu di Jepang, umurnya hanya berbeda setahun dariku dan yang jelas dia laki-laki. Mau orang kaya atau apa aku sih gak peduli, jadi ya aku pasrah aja.

Tadinya aku sekolah di Guremuru Gakuen. Itu sekolah yang di buat oleh nenek untuk orang-orang yang ingin belajar game. Tapi aku meminta untuk pindah sekolah, itu juga harus melewati beberapa persyaratan, salah satunya pertunangan tadi. Yang kedua aku harus berhasil menjual sebuah game dan membuat game itu terkenal, tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan? Gak Cuma satu bahkan lebih. Jadi aku boleh pindah sekolah dan bisa nyantai deh, dan lagi aku tinggal sendiri. Menurut nenek aku sudah tidak perlu belajar lagi di sekolahnya makanya aku bisa sekolah di sini, itu katanya setelah aku berhasil melewati persyaratannya.

Setibanya di sana aku malah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang aneh, tapi tidak apa-apa ini bisa membuatku mendapatkan inspirasi untuk game selanjutnya. Belum lagi si manusia kucing itu, aku penasaran kumis itu bisa tumbuh dari mana ya?

Ternyata hidupku memang tidak jauh-jauh dari musik, keempat teman baruku sekarang ternyata bermain alat musik juga malah ada yang bisa membuat. Ah tidak apa-apa sih, aku memang suka musik (tapi di paksa untuk tidak suka dengan musik).

Soal ayah dan ibuku, mereka keliling dunia untuk konser terus. Kadang nenek suka ngomel sendiri dan itu membuatku ingin kabur dan berhenti mendengar ocehannya itu, kalian tahukan style nenek-nenek ngoceh itu di ulang-ulang terus sampai berjam-jam dan kata-katanya itu-itu aja. Kalau adikku dia tinggal dengan bibiku di daerah Yokohama, jarak dari rumahnya ke sekolah juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Kita berdua saling mengirm e-mail setiap minggu, sepertinya sekolah di tempatnya seru juga. Oh iya, waktu aku dan teman-temanku liburan musim panas aku bertemu dengannya dan malah bertemu dengan tunanganku, ternyata dia kakak kelas adikku. Orangnya sih lumayan, malah lebih dari lumayan. Dia itu seperti gabungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, keren dan ramah lingkungan, seperti pangeran.

Hm, beberapa hari yang lalu nenek menelponku. Katanya aku harus pindah sekolah lagi, tempatnya di sekolah adikku itu. Katanya ini untuk mendekatkan hubunganku dengan tunanganku. Tidak! Masa aku harus pergi cepat sekali, aku minta waktu beberapa bulan lagi untuk tinggal disini, sampai musim gugurlah. Masa aku Cuma sekolah di sini dari akhir musim semi sampai musim panas, dan musim panas aku kan tidak sekolah tetapi liburan. Dan ternyata nenek mengijinkannya.

Ah aku mau membalas e-mail dari adikku dan tunanganku dulu ya. Semejak bertemu saat musim panas kemari kita jadi sering kirim e-mail. Sehabis itu aku mau lanjut membuat game. Matta ashita minna-san!

***Yuuki kembali serius di depan komputer***

***Teman author matiin lampu***

***Author dan temannya pindah ketempat lain***

***Ruangan gelap***

***Teman author menyorot Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah sambil memegang biolanya***

***Sasuke kaget***

***Author ngasih tau ada kamera***

***Sasuke siap ngomong***

Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku punya satu kakak laki-laki. Dia berumur 17 tahun. Aku terlahir di keluarga yang sangat mencintai biola, dan keluarga kami juga terkenal sebagai keluarga pembuat biola selain Sabaku.

Akhir-akhir ini aku dekat dengan Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, dan Yuuki. Di kelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh ternyata tidak semerepotkan yang aku kira. Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk berlatih, dan juga online di blog. Tapi sekarang aku sudah jarang online lagi. Alasannya? Itu bukan urusan kalian.

Keberadaanku dikeluargaku hanyalah sebuah bayangan saja. Yang mereka lihat hanya kakakku, Uchiha Itachi yang jenius di musik. Mereka selalu membanding-bandingkan aku dengannya. Aku ya aku, bukan yang lain. Aku akan melakukan apa yang terbaik untukku, dan itu tidak harus sesuatu yang sama dengan kakakku bukan?

Hubunganku dengan kakakku kurang baik, kita lebih cocok disebut rival. Tapi sudah jelas aku yang akan kalah, karena aku ada hanya untuk sementara.

Kalau hubunganku dengan ayah juga kurang baik, kita selalu berdebat tetapi dia selalu mencoba untuk mengalah. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang mengalah karena alasan itu. Anggap aku seperti orang yang normal, aku tidak suka di perhatikan karena alasan itu. Itu kenapa aku sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, dan Yuuki. Mereka melihatku, bukan orang lain, bukan Sasuke yang ini atau Sasuke yang itu, yang mereka lihat hanya Sasuke.

Soal ibuku, aku sangat dekat dengannya. Ibu selalu menjagaku, jangan pikir aku ini anak manja ya! Ibu juga selalu berada di dekatku. Kata ibu jangan salahkan takdir karena membuatku seperti ini, bersyukurlah pada takdir. Ya sekarang aku telah mengetahui arti kata-kata ibuku itu, dan aku bersyukur pada takdir yang telah mempertemukanku kepada mereka berempat, terutama Sakura. Mereka teman pertama dan terakhirku.

Sudah deh, makin lama ini semakin seperti surat wasiat saja. Aku mau latihan dulu deh, author matiin lampunya! Matta ashita...

***Lampu mati, author dan temannya langsung pergi***

**0o0o0o0**

**A/N:: **Hehe, gara-gara kemarin abis buat film jadi begini deh, ini jadi kayak sejenis film dokumenter. UQ jadi sutradara dan kameramen duanya loh! Ceritanya kocak loh! Soal seseorang yang di sekoahin di Harvard tapi tetep aja bodoh dan pulang ke Indonesia jadi tukang ojek. Dan terinspirasi dari film The Town, dia jadi maling deh. Pas dia mati, emaknya bukan sedih malah seneng karena semasa hidupnya dia nyusahin emaknya terus.

Jadi bagaimana? Mau review silahkan. Kalau ada yang mau ditanya juga boleh. Soal bagian Sasuke emang di sengaja sedikit karena gak mungkin di bongkar semua dan UQ lagi buntu.


	10. Pertanda baik atau buruk?

Hidupku itu seperti sampah

Tapi aku juga tidak mau seumur hidup ak jalani menjadi orang yang selalu tidak dianggap

Gak salah kan kalau sebuah sampah ingin jadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti?

**.**

**.**

_Go on!_

_Chapter 8_

_Pertanda baik atau buruk? _

_By : Aidou Yuukihara_

_NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance._

_Pairing : SasukSaku dan NaruHina_

_Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OOC, OC, typo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Sotakato Gakuen, ada lima orang anak kelas sepuluh sedang duduk –hampir membentuk sebuah lingkaran di atas atap sekolah menikmati waktu istirahat. Ada anak laki-laki berambut kuning cerah sedang memakan bekal makanannya dan sesekali tersedak, di sebelahnya ada anak perempuan berambut indigo yang selalu menepuk-nepuk punggung si Laki-laki kuning itu dan memberinya minum, di serong kanannya ada anak bermabut merah muda yang saat ini sedang membaca buku dan sesekali menengok ke arah temannya yang ada di sebelah kanannnya, orang yang selalu di perhatikan gadis itu saat ini sedang memperhatikan bunga yang tadi ia ambil di salah satu tanaman hias yang selalu berada di atap itu dengan wajah serius, dan lingkaran ini di tutup oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikan partitur musik untuk biola sambil menggosokkan rosin pada bow biolanya.

Istirahat ini di isi dengan suara gesekkan rosin dari Sasuke dan suara Naruto yang sedang tersedak. Sakura meletakkan bukunya di pahanya dan memulai percakapan.

"Hmmm, persediaan uangku sudah menipis..." Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sedikit agak sedih.

"Memangnya uang kerja paruh waktu kurang?" tanya Hinata.

"Nggak sih, tapi pas-pasan. Gak ada plus-plusnya... gak untung gak rugi..."

"Dasar rakus, masih mending ada uang daripada nggak." Naruto mulai bersikap seperti cocktail.

"Yah kan kamu orang kaya, jangan samain."

"Bukan masalah kaya apa nggaknya tau!"

"Kamu nggak ngerti!" Bantah Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto jangan berantem dong..." kata Hinata.

"Gimana kalau kita buka tempat konsultasi aja? Katanya dulu kalian di blog jadi tempat konsultasi kan ya?" Yuuki memetik kelopak bunga dan mengumpulnya di telapak tangannya.

"Ya lalu apa? Kan kepala sekolah gak boleh kita menarik uang murid." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bayarannya _sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan kalian dan juga kita_..." Yuuki meniup kelopak-kelopak bunga yang ada di tangannya ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto langsung menjauh-jauhkan kelopak bunga yang berwarna kuning itu dari dirinya.

"Bagus tuh... ayo buat proposalnya!" Kata Naruto yang sudah merasa aman karena kelopak bunga itu tidak berhasil mendekatinya.

"Gampang banget ngomongnya..." kata Sasuke.

"Itu berarti kamu setuju." Kata Sakura.

"Siapa yang jadi ketuanya?" tanya Yuuki. "Dan jangan aku yang jadi ketua."

"Memangnya kenapa tidak kamu saja? Aku tidak mau melakukan tugas merepotkan kalau jadi ketua." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku juga tidak mau melakukan tugas-tugas yang merepotkan dan lagi aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus game terbaruku! Hmmm, jangan Naruto deh nanti pasti ancur." Yuuki berbicara seperti itu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Naruto hanya mendengus sebal.

"Gimana kalau Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmmm, jangan-jangan memangnya kamu kuat Hinata? Berbicara di depan orang banyak dan melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu..." Hinata menggeleng.

"Kamu sepertinya menyepelekan Hinata Yuuki!" Naruto kesal.

"Dari pada nanti Hinata kenapa-kenapa, wee." Yuuki menjelurkan lidahnya.

"Yang terakhir Sasuke..." Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan mata yang urghh... terlalu di buat-buat dan membuat Sasuke jijik.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Ayolah Sasuke, demi kita semua."

" '_Hanya untukku' _begitukan maksudmu Sakura." Sakura hanya nyengir.

"Walaupun aku malas mengakuinya aku setuju kalau kamu jadi ketua. Hinata bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto beralih ke Hinata.

"Aku juga setuju, kan di antara kita Sasuke yang paling sabar."

"Oke, kalau begitu kamu jadi ketua. Urus proposalnya ya! Aku jadi wakil juga tidak apa-apa. Sakura yang menjadi bendahara, sekertarisnya Hinata, dan penasihatnya Naruto."

"Penasihat?" Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada kamu jadi pembantu atau harus membelikan kita makanan." Jelas Yuuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Proposal sudah di buat, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja kapan klub ini didirikan. Mereka berlima siang ini di panggil oleh kepala sekolah mereka, Tsunade. Naruto menyengir-nyengir gaje, Yuuki dan Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai, Hinata berdoa-doa agar proposal diterima di sepanjang perjalanan di bantu olehh Sakura. Kalian tahu kan Sakura memiliki maksud tersendiri kenapa ingin klub ini didirikan.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Setelah memberi salam, Tsunade menyuruh mereka untuk duduk.

"Soal klub ini, apa kalian serius mau melakukannya?"

"Ya bu, kami semua serius melakukannya." Sasuke sebagai ketua mewakili mereka berempat untuk berbicara.

"Hmmm, soal generasi selanjutnya bagaimana? Apa akan ada yang mau menjadi junior kalian?"

"Tentu saja bu, sekejam apapun dunia pasti masih ada orang yang mau menolong sesama." Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Selain untuk menolong orang-orang apa tujuan kalian, dan keuntungan buat sekolah apa? Bukannya sudah ada guru BK jadi keberadaan kalian tidak terlalu dibutuhkan?" Sasuke mulai bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-.." Yuuki yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Untuk kepuasan sendiri juga bu, kami semua ingin melihat orang-orang di sekitar kami bahagia terutama yang seumuran dengan kami. Keuntungannya untuk sekolah tentunya banyak, pertama kalau anak murid yang mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat ini juga akan meningkatkan _pride _sekolah di mata masyarakat. Selain itu anak-anak berandalan yang bisa tidak lulus sekolah bisa kita bantu dengan program kerja klub kami bu. Soal guru BK, kalau menurut kami banyak anak murid yang lebih memilih berkonsultasi dengan teman seumuran dari pada orang yang lebih tua. Dan menurut survey, remaja lebih dekat dengan temannya dari pada orang tua atau guru mereka."

"Hmmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Asal kalian tidak melakukan kegiatan yang memalukan nama sekolah dan merepotkan sekolah. Klub kalian sudah resmi." Begitulah kata Tsunade yang menjadi pengakhir pembicaraan ini. Setelah memberi salam mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hah, Sasuke masa kamu lupa sih. Aku dan Sakura sudah meperkirakan pertanyaan itu pasti ada." Kata Yuuki.

"Tapi menurutku itu terlalu tidak sopan."

"Tapi untuk keseluruhan kamu sangat bagus dalam menghafal yang lain!" Sakura menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Ternyata Sakura dan Yuuki sudah memberikan daftar jawaban yang harus di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. Ahli strategi kita memang hebat.

"Pulang sekolah ayo ngumpul di tempat biasa." Kata Naruto.

"Kan kita sudah punya ruang klub, kenapa nggak di situ saja? Eh ngomong-ngomong pembina kita siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Benar juga kamu Hin... pembina? Itu urusannya Yuuki."

"Oh, pembina kita Asuma-sensei. Aku bilang kita hanya pinjam nama doang, dan kalau ada masalah kita sendiri yang tanggung jawab. Katanya asal tidak merepotkan dirinya dia sih mau-mau saja."

"Ohh..." mereka manggut-manggut. Dan berpikir seberapa kasarnya(kurang ajarnya) Yuuki berbicara seperti itu kepada gurunya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka kumpul di ruang klub. Gak terlalu besar dan gak terlalu kecil. Naruto dan Sakura menentukan benda apa saja yang akan di letakkan di ruangan itu. Sasuke, Yuuki, dan Hinata berdiskusi mengenai hal lain.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai sistem loker, kata Bu Tsunade kita boleh melakukan apa saja asal tidak merepotkan dan memalukan sekolah. Aku pernah baca di komik jadi mereka pakai loker untuk tempat minta tolong sama cowok-cowok gitu. Dan soal promosi, kita pakai sistem mulut kemulut, kan ada Naruto belum lagi Sasuke yang juga terkenal. Di kelasku ada aku, Sakura dan Yuuki."

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan minta izin satu loker."

"Ah, ah,, ah,," Yuuki mengangkat tangannya berkali-kali sambil nyengir.

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Gimana kalau keberadaan klub ini agak rahasia? Jadi setiap yang minta tolong harus melakukan perjanjian agar tidak membocorkan identitas kita. Soal pemilihan junior juga. Ini pasti akan lebih menarik!"

"Perjanjian? Pakai materai?"

"Yup,"

"Dan pakai kata-kata yang menakutkan juga. Seperti memberikan sugesti lah." Tambah Hinata.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA **

**1-A**

Ada beberapa siswa yang sedang mengerjakan pr, itu adalah Kiba dan teman-temannya. Kalau Shikamaru melewati jam istirahatnya seperti biasa, tidur. Sedangkan kubu Ino sedang ngerumpi di sebelah kubu yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat ini kelas menjadi 3 kubu, kubu pertama kubu yang sedang mengerjakan pr, kubu kedua sedang menggosip, kubu ketiga tidak melakukan apa-apa(tidur, bengong, dll).

"Eh Ino, kok kamu akhir-akhir ini kurusan sih? Lagi ada masalah ya?" tanya salah satu anak dari kubu rumpi.

'_Masalah!'_ Sakura, Hinata, dan Yuuki langsung saling pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Waktunya promosi," kata Sakura dengan volume yang dikecilkan, Yuuki dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Nggak kok nggak ada apa-apa." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar tentang rumor yang beredar?" Sakura mulai promosi.

"Rumor apaan? Soal senior menindas adik kelas? Itu sih udah biasa." Kata Tenten.

"Bukan, rumor yang lain. Soal klub rahasia yang bisa membantu kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Bisik Sakura.

"Oh yang kalau mau minta tolong tulis nama, kelas, dan apa masalahnya lalu masukkan kedalam loker paling pojok dengan warna paling kusam dan ada huruf R-nya sambil menyertakan materai? Dan untuk bayaran mereka meminta '_sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan kalian dan juga kita'_." Tambah Yuuki.

"Materai?" Ino bingung.

"Umn, katanya itu untuk surat perjanjian. Kalau sudah masalah kalian sudah selesai kalian harus menjaga rahasia siapa yang membantu kalian. Begitu sih menurut rumor." Kali ini Hinata yang berbicara.

Tiba-tiba Kiba yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengerjakan pr menghampiri kubu rumpi bersama Shino.

"Eh pada lagi ngomong apaan sih? Kok bisik-bisik? Ngomongin hal yang macem-macem ya?" begitu katanya.

"Macem-macem apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten sambil menatapnya.

"Katanya ada rumor tentang klub rahasia yang membantu anak sekolah kita." Jelas Ino.

"Oh..." jawab Kiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DI KANTIN**

Naruto dan Sasuke kali ini yang akan melakukan misi rahasia mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai. Di depan mereka ada Lee dan Choji, di meja sebelah ada sekumpulan perempuan yang merupakan fans Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lee kamu kenapa? Mana semangat mudamu?" kata Naruto yang menunjuk Lee dengan sumpit ramennya.

"Aku di tolak lagi... katanya dia tidak kuat memiliki pacar sepertiku." saat Lee menjawab begitu, Sasuke dan Naruto mau tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jelas siapa yang betah memiliki pacar norak sepertinya, begitu pikir mereka berdua.

"Eh kau tahu klub rahasia yang menolong orang menyelesaikan masalahya? Cuma kasih '_sesuatu yang tidak merepotkan kalian dan juga kita' begitu menurut rumor_, tulis nama, kelas, dan apa masalahnya lalu masukkan kedalam loker paling pojok dengan warna paling kusam dan ada huruf R-nya."

"Hn, katanya bawa materai juga untuk surat perjanjian agar tidak memberitahu siapa mereka sebenarnya."

"Aku sih dulu lewat blog, tapi sepertinya blog orang-orang itu sudah jarang di buka lagi." Kata Choji.

"Blog?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Mereka bernama Cocktail, Lavender girl, dan Fleurs de ceriser. Mereka jadi tempat konsultasi gitu."

"Ohh..." Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah aku tahu! Sekarang mereka tambah satu anggota kan? Kalau gaksalah namanya Sunshine ya? Sayang banget mereka jarang aktif lagi. Padahal aku kan mau konsultasi..." keluh Lee.

"Kenapa gak nyoba sama klub rahasia itu? Kali aja beneran." Kata Sasuke.

"Hmmmm..." Hanya itu yang di balas Lee.

Mereka kembali ke atktivitasnya masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum bangga karena merasa diri mereka begitu terkenal, walaupun pakai hanya nama blog mereka saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BESOKNYA,, BESOKNYA,, BESOKNYA,,**

Sepulang sekolah lima sekawan itu mengumpul di ruang klub yang telah diisi dengan barang-barang pilihan nona bendahara dan tuan penasihat. Ada kulkas berisi makanan, rak untuk buku dan komik, komputer, piano upright (Naruto beli khusus untuk Hinata,, aaawwww.../), tempat untuk partitur musik, radio yang di guankan untuk memutar lagu-lagu, tempat cd dengan berbagai cd dari genre-genre yang berbeda.

"Wah ada 3!" Seru Sakura.

"Ayo hom pim pa! Siapa yang akan ngurus, nanti ambil secara acak! Bagaimana?" Narutu memberi usul.

"Oke!"

"Hom pim pa..." mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Aku, Sakura, Dan Yuuki. Yes ini pasti menyenangkan!"

"Ayo ambil Naruto! Kamu duluan." Kata Sakura.

"Hmm, Lee?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia benar-benar melakukannya. Semoga berhasi Naruto. Hahha.." Sasuke menertawai Naruto.

"Aku kan tidak romantis! Mana bisa aku mengurusi hal ini." Naru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi kamu kan Cocktail, aku yakin kamu bisa Naruto. Nanti akan aku buat kan ramen khusus untuk kalian semua kalau berhasil." Kata Hinata.

"Asik!" Naruto langsung jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Kini giliranku... Ino... ternyata dia benar-benar punya masalah. Kamu siapa Yuuki?"

"Sai... dia yang mana? Sekertaris?"

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Hinata berjalan ke salah satu rak buku dan mengambil sebuah map.

"Nah, ini Yuuki." Hinata menyerahkan map tersebut.

"Shouzouga Sai, tinggi 170 cm, berat badan 50 kg, kulit putih pucat seperti setan, suka senyum-senyum gak jelas, fansnya hampir sama banyak dengan Sasuke, dia yatim piatu, alamt rumahanya... Hinata kamu hebat!" Yuuki bangga dengan temannya.

"Terima kasih..." jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Hinata kamu nguntitin dia?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nggak, aku ngping pembicaraan orang-orang dan mencari info di tempat lain. Lagi pula bukan hanya dia, aku punya data hampir satu sekolah di sana." Hinata menunjuk ke arah rak yang merupakan tempat data-data siswa ala Hinata.

"Sugoi! Kamu hebat banget Hinata!" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke dan Yuuki yang memintaku melakuakan itu."

"Besok kalian mulai misi ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Ayey sir!" mereka memberikan hormat kepada Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hn," Sasuke pasrah di memiliki anak buah seperti itu.

"Sasuke, itu..." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Surat? Kok aku baru melihatnya ya?" gumam Hinata.

"Hiii~ serem, masa muncul sendiri." Naruto mulai ketakutan.

"Gak mungkin bodoh, pasti tadi keselip aja." Sakura dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu. Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan membukanya.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi dia minta bertemu sekarang juga di atap sekolah dan aku yang harus bertemu dengannya..." Sasuke melihat ke mereka berempat.

"Mencurigakan," kata Yuuki.

"Jangan di terima Sas," kata Naruto disertai anggukan dari Hinata.

"Hm, benar bisa jadi berbahaya. Mungkin saja yang membencimu," begitu kata Sakura.

"Dari mana dia bisa tahu namamu ya?" Yuuki bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Akan kucari tahu," Sasuke langsung melangkah keluar.

"Jangan Sas!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi? Aku ini laki-laki, dan aku juga penasaran siapa yang mengirimkannya. Dan lagi tulisan ini sangat familiar..." Sasuke langsung lanjut berjalan.

"Matta ashita..." katanya ambil berjalan membawa tas dan case biolanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke**

Awalnya aku kira ini hanya surat iseng saja, tapi karena orang ini sepertinya tahu aku dan tulisannya sangat familiar aku terima saja... tantangannya. Aku berjalan di lorong kelas menuju atap sekolah yang sudah sunyi. Yang terdengar saat ini hanya suara langkah kakiku dan suara daun yang bergesekkan karena hembusan angin yang kencang. Aku tiba di atap sekolah, dan aku melihat seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang biasa kutempati dan saat ini belum menunjukkan kalau iya tahu keberadaanku. Sepertinya ia sedang merenung...

Aku mencium bau yang aneh dari setiap kali berjalan mendekatinya. Baunya membuatku sedikit ngeri. Aku bukan orang yang penakut seperti Naruto dan aku tidak percaya dengan hantu. Tapi orang ini seperti tidak memiliki... jiwa.

"Apa kamu yang mengirimkan surat itu?" tanyaku, dan ia menengong.

**DEG**

Wajahnya...

Wajahnya itu...

Bukan dia bukan hantu muka rata,.

Dia juga tidak memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan ataupun aneh, tapi masalahnya, wajahnya itu...

Wajahnya menyerupai aku.

"Siapa kau?" aku tidak menunjukkan rasa kagetku dan berbicara tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu memanggilku kemari?" dia tidak menjawabku dan aku menyentuh bahunya. Bahunya dingin...

"Apa kamu sudah siap?" dia akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" jawabku.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Sebentar lagi... hari itu akan datang." Dia seakan-akan tidak mendengar jawabanku dan terus berbicara dengan nada yang monoton.

"Hei, siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa maksud ucapanmu dari tadi? Dan kenapa wujudmu menyerupaiku?" aku bertanya dan terus bertanya, dia hanya diam dan menatap luris ke depan, tunggu dulu tatapannya kosong.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti..." akhirnya dia menjawab, dia berdiri dan menatapku.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan."

'_Hah? Apa maksudnya itu?' _

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpaku yang membuatku –dengan terpaksa menutup kedua mataku agar tidak terkena debu, dan saat aku membuka mataku sosok itu hilang. dan aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyerukan namaku berkali-kali.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke!"

"Cepat bawa dia ke UKS..."

Apa yang terjadi? Aku bingung...

Sebenarnya aku ada di mana? Bukannya tadi aku berada di atap? Mataku juga tidak bisa terbuka, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara itu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya sudah beberapa jam berlalu dan saat ini aku sudah bisa membuka mataku. Aku di UKS, tadi aku mendengar seseorang menyuruh orang lain membawaku ke UKS. Aku melihat ke sebelahku.

"Oi teme, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto mengenakan baju olahraganya duduk di sebelahku –yang saat ini terbaring di atas kasur di UKS.

"Tidak tahu, bukannya saat ini aku berada di atap? Kenapa ada di UKS?" aku yang bingung bertanya pada Naruto.

"Atap? Kamu mimpi kali, tadi itu kita lagi pelajaran olah raga."

"Lalu?"

"Kamu yang duduk di pinggir lapangan tertidur dan tidak terbangun-bangun. Chouji mencoba membangunkanmu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia sering lakukan pada Shikamaru tapi tidak berguna. Saat guru guy mendengar detak jantungmu, detaknya terdengar lemah dan ia menyuruh kami membawamu kemari. Yang lain sudah balik ke kelas, dan aku yang menjagamu sendiri sampai bosan." Naruto cemberut.

"Nanti kutraktir ramen." Jawabku sambil mencoba untuk bangit.

"Okeh! Aku tunggu! Eiiitts jangan bangun dulu, aku panggilkan Shizune-sensei dulu." Naruto menyuruhku untuk tiduran dulu dan ia berdiri untuk mencari Shizune-sensei.

Mungkin aku bermimpi seperti itu karena ingat dengan obrolan kami kemarin saat istirahat, pantas saja Hinatanya agak penguntit gitu. Untungnya dia bukan tipe penguntit seperti Yuuki, kasian Naruto kalau Hinata seperti itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali sambil nyengir, dan katanya aku boleh kembali ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas aku berpikir keras. Mimpi tadi seperti kenyataan, dari ide pembuatan klub konsultasi sampai bertemu dengan sosok yang menyerupai diriku. Sepertinya Naruto memperhatikanku yang saat ini sedang berpikir keras. Pura-pura tidak tahu saja deh.

Aku masuk kedalam kelas seperti biasanya (sebelumnya aku mengganti baju dulu, loker di sini terletak di luar kelas), dan seisi kelas melihatku dengan ekspresi kaget seperti melihat mayat hidup. Sepucat itukah wajahku?

Aku lansung saja duduk di tempat dudukku dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai mimpi tadi. Aku terus berpikir mencari jawaban, tetapi tidak satu pun jawaban kutemukan.

'_Kau akan mengerti nanti...'_

Iya aku tahu aku pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, tapi nanti itu kapan?

Hh, lama-lama aku kesal dengan diriku sendiri yang seperti ini.

Pulang nanti aku harus kumpul PMR lagi, padahal aku mau latihan biola. Tapi tidak mungkin aku kabur, ya sudah deh aku hari ini hanya sedikit latihannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah aku selesai kumpul PMR, aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah ibuku langsung melihat wajahku yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa bu, jangan khawatir."

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Ayahku yang sedang duduk sambil membaca koran dan sesekali melirik ke arahku.

"Hn," aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Hei Sasuke, wajahmu pucat sekali apa yang terjadi." Tanya kakakku, Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu," aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Orang ini, dia telah merebut semuanya dariku.

"Apa itu caramu berbicara dengan kakakmu satu-satunya." Katanya.

Ya, itu caraku, apa ada yang salah?

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kakak? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu kakak.

Aku hanya diam dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Aku sangat lelah sekali hari ini, aku mau tidur dan mungkin saja aku akan mendapatkan jawaban dari mimpiku yang sebelumnya.

"Ibu, Sasuke tidak bangun-bangun." Aku mendengar suara laki-laki memanggil namaku, Itachi mungkin. Aku berusaha membuka mataku tetapi sangat sulit.

"Tunggu dulu Itachi ibu akan akan ke sana," teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" aku mendengar suara cemas dari mulut ibuku. Dan Itachi tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak suka ini, aku harus bangun.

"Aku sudah bangun bu," jawabku dengan lesu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya ibuku.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, itu saja."

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa? Akan ibu bawakan makanan."

"Tidak perlu bu, aku akan ikut makan di bawah." Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Ibu dan Itachi berjalan mengikutiku ke bawah. Sesampainya di meja makan, aku melihat ayah dengan wajah biasanya menunggu kami semua untuk duduk. Kami semua mulai memakan makanan yang ada. Sesekali aku terdiam untuk mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Sasuke, kamu benar-benar tidak apa-apa nak?" tanya ibuku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan bu, aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mulai tidak tahan di lihat dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Dasar kamu anak durhaka Sasuke! Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada ibumu!" ayahku menghentakkan sumpitnya di meja makan.

"Sudahlah Fugaku, jangan seperti itu pada Sasuke." Ibuku membelaku.

"Jangan seperti itu Mikoto, kamu terlalu memanjakannya makanya dia kurang ajar seperti ini. Tidak seperti kakaknya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak seperti kakak, aku Sasuke bukan Itachi."

"KAU!" ayah langsung berdiri lalu menarik kerah bajuku, itu mebuatku yang duduk langsung berdiri terangkat karenanya.

"Fugaku!" ibu berusaha menghentikan ayah, sepertinya dia ingin menangis.

"Ayah," Itachi berjalan ke arahku dan ayah.

"Kalau saja kau tidak..."

"Tidak apa? Kalau saja aku tidak ada di dunia? Kalau saja aku tidak harus merepotkan kalian semua seperti ini? Kalau saja aku tidak harus terlahir menjadi anakmu?" kata-kataku sudah berada di luar kendali otakku, dan bibirku bergetar saat mengatakkan itu.

"SA-" ayah ingin menamparku tetapi di hentikan oleh Itachi. Aku menatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh rasa iri dan benci. Lalu dia membalasku dengan tatapan untuk menyuruhku melihat ibu, saat ini ibu sedang menangis. Aku kesal, aku langsung berjalan menuju kamarku dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Hari ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan!

Sesaat kemudian, Itachi membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Sebenci apapun kamu pada ayah dan aku, jangan buat ibu menangis seperti itu."

"Aku tidak memintanya menangisiku, dan aku tidak suka di tangisi."

"Hh, kamu ini." Dia langsung mematikan lampu kamar dan aku pun tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokkan harinya saat sarapan, ayah sudah berangkat lebih dahulu, mungkin untuk menghindari pertengkaran seperti semalam. Setalah pamit pada ibu aku langsung berangkat sekolah, hari ini festival olah raga jadi aku tidak membawa biolaku. Saat di persimpangan aku bertemu dengan Naruto yang berangkat dengan sepeda. Dia tidak bisa memanfaatkan kekayaannya dengan baik, kan bisa saja dia naik mobil dan sebagainya.

"Oi Teme, kring~... kring~..." Naruto naik sepeda dan membunyikan bel sepedanya, padahal saat ini aku berada tepat di depannya. Kalau jauh sih masih aku maklumi.

"Kamu mau pamer?"

"Hehehe, iya dong. Lihat sepedaku, bagus loh! Nanti mau di pakai buat balapan sepeda ontel!" dia membunyikan bel sepanya sekali lagi.

"Oh..."

"Mau nebeng?"

"Gak makasih,"

"Tapi gak asik, ayo naik."

"Gak, lebih baik buat yang di depan." Naruto langsung melihat ke depan, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau kita sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat kita bertemu tadi.

"Pagi Hinata, Sakura. Lihat sepeda baruku! Hinata mau nebeng?"

"Pagi Naruto, Sasuke." Kata Hinata dan Sakura, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hanya Hinata saja ni?" goda Sakura.

"Kalau kamu yang naik gak bakalan kuat nahan jidatmu yang lebar. Hahaha.. kring~.. kring~.." Naruto membalas godaan Sakura ditambah dengan suara nyaring bel sepedanya. Sebenarnya dia norak atau apa sih?

"Awas kau Naruto!" Sakura ingin menendang Naruto ke langit, sepertinya.

"Ayo Hinata cepat naik!" Naruto menyuruh Hinata naik sepedanya dan membawanya kabur bersama.

"Cih, malah kabur." Sakura berkata dengan kesal.

"Sasuke gak bawa biola?"

"Gak, hari ini kan festival olahraga."

"Oh iya, eh kemarin aku dengar kamu tidur ya? Ternyata kamu senang tidur juga seperti Nara-san."

"Bukannya kamu sendiri juga suka tidur?"

"Iya sih, tapi gak sepearah kalian berdua."

"Bilang aja gak mau ngaku."

"Kakiku masih gatal ingin menendang orang, apa kamu mau jadi sasarannya?"

"Nggak termia kasih, nanti saja buat Naruto." Jawabku singkat, dan ternyata kami sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **Hoe, chapter ini segini aja. Chapter depan bakan full of Sasuke, dan itu berarti Sasuke bakal jadi main chara di chap depan. Ohohoho, kita menuju ending. Kalau menurut minna, ending yang bagus yang happy ending, sedih, atau ngegantung?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Jangan lupa pilih ya, males bikin poll, lewat sini aja kan lebih gampang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending yang seru gimana?**

**.**

**.**

**A. Akhir yang bahagia**

**B. Akhir yang sedih**

**C. Ending yang menggantung**

**D. Ending yang tragis(sama aja sama sedih mungkin lebih kejam)**

**E. lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jawab ya!**


	11. Extra Chapter Part 2

***Author dan temannya TA(Teman Author) duduk melihat hasil rekaman semalam***

**TA:: **Thor, kok ada yang kurang ya?*nge-replay rekamannya terus*

**Author:: **Apaan yang kurang Tem? *makan bolu*

**TA:: **Kok cuma ada tiga orang ya?

**Author:: **Lah bukannya cuma tiga ya tokohnya?*masih asik makan bolu*

**TA:: **Yah pikunnya kumat, ada lima Thor. Sakura sama Hinata gak ada.

**Author:: **Siapa yang salah?

**TA:: **Ya elu lah Thor! Lu yang buat, elu yang lupa. *Nyolong bolunya*

**Author:: **Lah elu yang salah, siapa suruh gak ngingetin! Udah tau temen lu suka lupa, bapak aja sering salah.*Author mengenang masa-masa _'salah bapak'_*

**TA:: **Iya-iya gue yang salah, udah ayo ketempat Hinata sama Sakura. Mumpung masih jam sepuluh.

**Author:: **Males ah, gua mau makan boluu~, besok sekolah Tem...

**TA:: **Apa hubungannya sekolah sama bolu? Jayus lu, udah ayo!*Narik Author yang megangin bolunya*

_Extra Chapter (part 2)_

_By:: Aidou Yuukihara_

_Genre:: Slight humor, tragedy, school life, a little bit romance inside, and friendship of course._

_Rate:: T as usual_

_NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Go on! © Aidou Yuukihara/UQ/QR_

_Warning:: Full of woozy things(yang membingungkan), OOC, OC, karena ini udah chapter keberapa tau, jadi dah ngerti kan?_

_Ayo dimulai!_

_Mbee~~..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Tiba di kamar Sakura***

***Sakura megangin kalender yang masih di gulung kayak megang pedang***

***TA panik, Author masih asik makan bolu***

***TA nyalain lampu dan ngambil bolunya dari Author***

***Author nyiapin kamera sambil cemberut***

***Sakura dah tau itu si Author sama temen hayalannya***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Sabaku no Sakura, aku sebenernya males sih melakukan hal seperti ini tapi karena disuruh Author sialan yah berakhirlah aku di sini. Baru beberapa bulan aku menjadi salah satu dari bagian keluarga Sabaku. Yah karena kalian sudah tahu masa laluku seperti apa jadi aku akan menceritakan tentang kisahku akhir-akhir ini semenjak jadi Sabaku.

Setelah aku datang ke rumah ibu –Chiyo-san dengan penampilan gelandangan(saat itu aku tidak menyangka selera berpakaianku buruk sekali, bayangkan? Aku pakain baju seperti itu! Belepotan abu! Gak banget deh!) aku langsung di bawa ke rumah inti keluarga Sabaku, gede banget loh rumahnya! Lampunnya dihiasi berlian, apa mereka tidak takut kalau di curi ya?

Ya sebenarnya sih bukan berlian, aku tidak tahu itu namanya apa. Warnanya putih terus bisa bersinar gitu.

*Itu bohlam Sakura*

Diem dong, ini bagianku Author ganteng!

+Najis!+

Kamu juga AT!

*Loh TA mana?*

+Kabur!+

Oke lanjut, pokoknya bagus banget deh! Pelayan-pelayanya juga banyak, lalu banyak cowok-cowok cakepnya loh! Ada juga yang cantik. Ibu memperkenalkanku kepada Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari. Mereka berdua sepupu tiriku, mereka seperti boneka! Manis banget!

Aku tidak tahan melihat hal-hal yang manis seperti itu!

Nah setelah ajang perkenalan itu, aku resmi menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku. Oh iya, sepupuku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, keluarga mereka satu-satunya hanya ibu dan kak Sasori (dan sekarang ditambah aku). Kasian ya, kaya-kaya tapi sendirian.

Tunggu, apa yang barusan aku katakkan?

Author! Coba aku lihat rekamannya sebentar.

***Sakura ngerebut kamera Author dengan paksa***

***Athor mewek, "Itu kamera baru Sa..."***

***AT jaga-jaga***

***Sakura balikin kameranya***

Buat para pembaca, aku ingatkan yang tadi itu bukan aku! Aku tidak norak dan centil seperti itu! Ini sangat memalukan.

Tadi orang itu sedang membicarakan keluarga Sabaku ya...

Akan kulanjutkan.

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan keluarga mereka, asal aku bisa bertahan hidup sih aku tidak peduli. Menurutmu aku tidak tahu terima kasih hah? Ya itulah aku, aku sudah tahu itu. Diam dan dengarkan saja ceritaku ini.

Si Gaara dia agak sejenis dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia lebih robotisme dari pada Sasuke. Aku juga bingung dengan tato jang di pelipisnya itu. Kalau Kankuro, aku juga agak aneh dengannya, dia pakai warna-warni gak jelas di pipinya. Lalu saat aku salah masuk kamar –dan masuk ke kamarnya, aku melihat koleksi boneka beruang yang ugh, gak cowok banget. Yah aku gak peduli sih dengan itu. Kalau si kakak, yaitu Temari, awalnya aku merasa dia paling normal tapi ternyata dia sama saja dengan mereka berdua. Itu sebelum ia menguncir rambutnya, apa coba kuncirannya itu! Aneh mirip landak tahu!

Ih, kok aku ngomongnya kasar ya?

Gaara gak robotisme tau! Lagian robotisme tuh apaan sih? Gak jelas banget sih bahasa kamu! Gaara tuh unyu banget! Apa lagi tato Ai-nya! Kawaii banget deh!

Pas aku masuk ke kamarnya Kankuro aku juga seneng, koleksi boneka beruangnya juga banyak! Aku kan suka, abisnya Sasori-nii Cuma koleksi boneka gajah sama kudanil (warnanya sama tapi posenya beda-beda, itu juga unyu~). Aku paling suka sama beruang, apa lagi beruang salju. Uhh~ unyu banget!

Kalau Temari-nee juga gak aneh tau! Kuncirannya itu keren banget! kamu gak tau apa-apa di balik fashion sih! Itu tuh menandakan kalau dia tuh kuat, rambutnya yang jabrik-jabrik kayak landak itu yang menandakan kekuatannya. Dan Temari-nee suka landak, aku juga suka. Landak itu unyu~ abis tau!

Pokoknya mereka gak aneh! Yang aneh itu tuh kamu! Kamu!

Apa kamu bilang? Kamu yang aneh tau! Aku gak aneh!

Apa coba yang lucu dari boneka kudanil dan gajah itu. Masa gajah lagi ngepiip sama kudanil di jadiin boneka! Terus ada gajah yang lagi nutupi auratnya. Terus ada juga boneka kudanil yang lagi nyoba jilatin kakinya. Itu aneh! Bukannya lucu atau imut atau kawaii!

Landak tuh bawa sial, kalau nongol langsung nyiksa orang! Gak ada lucunya tau!

Ih Lucu tau~!

Gak!

LUCU!

GAK!

LUCU!

GAK!

Sudah-sudah, kalian ini satu tubuh kalau ada yang liat pasti nyangka kalian orang gila.

GAK MAU!

***Author asik nonton sambil makan bolu, untung bawa tripot***

***AT ngompres kepalanya karena stres***

***AT ngajak pergi***

***Author ikut aja***

***Author dan AT nyampe di tempat Hinata***

***Hinata berhenti bermain piano***

**Author:: **Hei Hinata-chan, kamu mau cerita soal latar belakangmu gak? Harus, gak boleh nggak!

**AT:: **Langsung bilang aja kek kayak begini, "Hinata-chan cepet ngomong tentang latar belakangmu!"

**Author:: **Kenapa gak ngomong dari tadi? Asisten payah!

**AT:: **Ah salah terus, Hinata-chan bisa mulai kan?

**Hinata:: ***ngangguk*

***Author dan At menyiapkan peralatan***

***Hinata berpikir apa yang harus dia bicarakan nanti***

***Semua sudah siap dan Hinata mulai berbicara sambil memainkan pianonya***

***Author dan AT ngacungin jempolnya karena ide Hinata yang cerita sambil bermain piano***

Hai semuanya, karena permintaan Author dan AT aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak gugup. Makanya juga aku berbicara sambil bermain piano. Kalian tidak keberatan bukan?

Hm, menurutku aku sudah menjelaskan latar belakangku di chapter-chapter lalu dan menurutku itu sudah jelas. Bagaimana kalau kita bercerita tentang masa-masa SD dan SMP-ku yang penuh dengan _bully_. Biar lebih asik aku akan memainkan lagu CRESCENDO(Biola dan piano saja) yang menjadi ending anime La Corda D'Oro yang di angkat dari komik plus game yang ilurstrasinya (dan cerita untuk komik) milik Yuki Kure.

Kalian tahu apa arti kata itu? Itu berarti penggencetan. Dari dulu aku selalu di gencet oleh kakak kelasku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka senang sekali melakukan hal itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin melawan, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan sedikit pun sebuah perlawanan. Mereka berlima bahkan berdelapan, dan aku hanya sendiri. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam untukku, belum lagi saat orang tua dan adikku meninggal, masih-masihnya mereka menggencetku seperti itu. Apa coba untungnya buat mereka?

Pada suatu hari aku mencoba untuk melawan tetapi ini lebih kuat dari biasanya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat kakakku berlatih bela diri dan mencoba menggunakan jurus-jurusnya. Pada awalnya aku memang berhasil menumbangkan satu lawan, tetapi karena jumlah mereka terlalu banyak mereka langsung mengeroyokiku. Untungnya Naruto yang lewat sambil membawa case trompetnya langsung berlari dan menerjang mereka dengan cepat. Kalau saja dia tidak datang, aku bisa saja sudah di buat babak belur atau bahkan mereka bisa melakukan pelecehan terhadap diriku. Semenjak hari itu kakakku yang sepertinya tahu sesuatu, meyuruhku untuk ikut les bela diri.

Memang sih terdengar gombal, aku suka hanya karena dia menolongku ataupun karena bersikap baik padaku. Pada dasarnya sih aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, apa lagi suka. Bagiku itu sesuatu yang abstrak. Umn... author boleh cut dulu gak?

***Author matiin kameranya, dan nyamperin Hinata***

**Author:: **Kenapa Hinata-chan?

**Hinata:: **Cinta itu apa?

**AT:: **Hinata-chan kamu salah orang deh, dia tuh gak ada romantis-romantisnya.

**Author:: **Ah belagu lu! Gini-gini gua penafsir jalanan tau! Oke, menurut author yang ganteng ini. Cinta itu sama saja dengan dendam hanya saja dia versi negatifnya dendam. _Got it?_

**Hinata dan AT:: ***geleng-geleng*

**Author:: **Dendam bisa merubah kepribadian orang secara total(gak juga sih)! Cinta juga sama, bedanya dendam karena alasan tapi kalau cinta itu nggak, kalau alasan untuk mencintai itu hilang yang jelas Adam dan Hawa gak bakal punya banyak keturunan sampai muncul milyaran orang di dunia. Kalau ada alasan pasti suatu saat bakalan hilang sampai titik tertentu(jadi kayak ekonomi, hukum Gosen/ Herman) makanya kalau dendam suatu saat bisa ilang.

Itu sih kata sisi romantisme Author, kalau sisi kritis Author bilang "Cinta itu munafik, pake bilang gak butuh alasan. Masih jaman kata cinta jaman sekarang? No money no dong! Begitu kan faktanya, gak ada tampang ya lewat, otak pas-pasan ya lewat, gak ada uang juga, agama KTP doang juga lewat."

Itu bener juga, kalau kata sisi Author yang centil, "Kalau cinta sama orang saat deket-deket dia kita deg-degan gimana gitu, pengen di liat mulu sama dia, terus mikirin dia terus, apa aja di kait-kaitin, pengen jadi yang terbaik di matanya dan terkadang jadi caper. Pokoknya yang kayak di komik dan novel gitu! Yang bikin hanyan~ (memasuki tahap mesem-mesem karena baca cerita yang romantis banget)."

Kata versi bijaknya Author, "Cinta itu mengajarkan kita untuk tidak egois, bersabar, dan juga ngebuat kita awet muda."

***Author balik dan nyaliin kamera***

***Hinata memainkan Romance for violin in G major OP. 40***

Aku kayaknya masuk ke ciri-ciri yang dibicarakan oleh Author versi centil tadi. Tapi kata sisi kritis Author, aku juga termasuk sih. Soal tampang dan lain-lain milik Naruto itu hanya nilai plus-plus aja. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Cocktail itu adalah Naruto, memangsi aku menyadari ada beberapa kesamaan pada mereka berdua. Saat aku tahu Cocktail itu adalah Naruto, aku menjadi penasaran dengan siapa yang menyukainya. Aku sih hanya bisa pasrah saja, asal Naruto bisa bahagia aku intinya senang. Tapi di salah satu sisi, aku juga tidak mau Naruto di ambil orang lain. Tetapi seperti kata versi bijaknya Author, cinta itu mengajarkan kita untuk tidak egois dan saat ini aku seperti diajarkan oleh perasaanku untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang egois. Apa aku ini benar-benar menyuka-, ralat maksudku mencintai Naruto?

Aduh kenapa aku malah membicarakan soal itu sih!

Aku jadi malu.

Perlahan-lahan aku maju sih, tetapi semenjak tahu kalau Naruto menyukai seseorang aku berusaha untuk menjauh. Kalian mau tahu alasannya apa? Ini agar ketika Naruto bersamanya rasa sakit ini akan lebih sedikit daripada aku harus berusaha keras dan akhirnya gagal.

Tapi aku juga gak suka dengan diriku yang pasrah seperti ini. Hh, aku terkadang bingung dengan diriku sendiri.

***Tiba-tiba lagu yang di mainkan oleh Hinata berubah menjadi Moonlight Sonata, yang udah melewati bagian klimaksnya (**yang kedengarannya seperti orang gila main piano, dan membuat orang yang denger jadi ikut gila. Keren banget tuh lagu! Beethoven emang keren!**) ***

***Author dan AT mencoba menyadarkan Hinata (kamera udah mati)***

***Akhirnya Hinata sadar dan langsung bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi***

***Author dan AT ngejelasin ke dia, dan Hinata minta maaf***

***Author dan AT pulan ke rumah***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **

Soal waktu, itu di buat hari minggu jam 10 malem, biar gak bingung aja buat keterangan cerita di atas.

Karena pada minta jadi kubuat aja deh, tadinya sih mau ngebuat juga kan tokoh utama cerita ini yang sebenernya Si Sakura tapi malah gak ada. Karena menurut QR udah sering di bahas Sakuranya jadi takut yang baca bosen, kalau Hinata juga sama soal latar belakangnya juga udah di jelasin pas di daftar chara. Jadi di sini mereka lebih kayak curhat gitu, beda sama trio yang kemarin QR buat. Yang pas Sakura, QR ngebayangi jadi **AT** yang harus ngeliatin satu orang teriak-teriak sendiri, kadang jadi centil(belum pernah ada kan di chap sebelumnya? Namanya **Kawakura**, karena dia suka bilang _'Kawai'_ atau _'Unyu'_), kadang jadi Arkuria, terus berantem sendiri, dan tiba-tiba Wisekura muncul. Pasti pusing tuh! Udah gitu disalahin mulu lagi sama si Author, yang sabar ya Tem(Jadi inget temen yang kemarin jadi asisten stradara, Cuma tangannya doang yang di sorot buat megangin papan tulisan scane-nya dan jadi tukang ojeg, nganterin QR bolak-balik cari barang dan minta izin kemana-mana, terus nganterin jajan, dan hal-hal yang gak ada hubungannya sama film).

QR juga bingung, itu kayaknya yang muncul ada empat, yang kata Sakuranya norak gak tau bohlam, yang bilang itu permata atau apalah sepertinya itu ego Sakura yang norak deh, setuju gak? Apa lebih baik dia di satuin sama si centil aja ya?

Nah kalau Hinata, dia sambil main lagu pakai piano. Kalau mau pas baca sambil dengerin lagunya aja.

Yang soal salah bapak itu juga pengalaman pribadi, kejadiannya tiga tahun berturut-turut, di tempat/waktu/orang yang sama. Salah ibu juga sering, salah keluarga dan yang lainnya juga sering, kalau jalan harus megang baju orang yang di sebelah biar gak nyasar kayak anak kecil padahal udah gak cukup umur. QR emang buta arah sih, kalau ngasih petunjuk arah ke suatu tempat sering ketuker, buakakakk.

Author note-nya panjang banget ya? Ah kenapa sih hasrat mengetik nongolnya pas udah sekolah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bales Review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Utai-san:: **Yeppo, ini lanjutannya.** Review lagi ya! Dkan kasi jawaban soal ending yang bagus..^^**

**Thia2rh:: **Ini udah di buat, tapi lebih masuk ke curcol dari pada background. Alasannya dah di jelasin di atas kan? **Review lagi ya! Dan kasi jawaban soal ending yang bagus..^^**

**Ehm:: **Wah nama yang unyu~! Ehm-san, baca yang ini ya. Kalau udah,** Review lagi ya! Dan kasi jawaban soal ending yang bagus..^^**

**Senju Miru05:: **Mungkin karena style nyeritainnya mungkin ya? QR juga ngerasa perbedaannya. Haha, jadi inget soal kemarin yang mainin handycam temen tuk buat behind the scene tapi buat seneng-seneng doang. Udah kayak acara realigi atau termehek-mehek, gara-gara kesel pada gak dateng. Terus buat surat ancaman, iklan bika ambon, dll. Part duanya gimana? **Review lagi ya! Dan kasi jawaban soal ending yang bagus..^^**

**.**

**.**

**Thx buat yang udah Review, baca, dan numpang lewat(?)**

**Oyasuminasai!**

**.**

**.**


	12. Hiatus

**Ola all, kembali lagi bersama saya QR. Berhubung buatnya malam jadi QR yang ngambil alih. Nah begini, berhubung udah sekolah lagi dan di smester dua bakalan sibuk sama tugas-tugas, UQ dan QR memutuskan untuk HIATUS dulu. Gak usah kecawa gitu dong... (readers:: Siapa juga yang kecewa...)**

**Yah jaimnya mulai...**

**Ya udah deh, QR bakalan bales Review kalian satu persatu.**

Yang pertama dari **Senju Miru05**,,

Ahahaha, untung kamu ngingetin. Yah sebenarnya itu karena TA-nya kabur entah kemana dan diganti oleh kembarannya yang muncul tiba-tiba, AT. Si Author aja bingung sendiri. Coba liat update-annya.

Thx udah nge-review ya...

Soal updatenya gak tau pastinya kapan..

Selanjutnya dari **Ichiyama qalbi-neechan**,,

Hai juga, makasih udah ngefavorite.

Yang keriga **4ntk4-ch4n**,,

Yang sabar ya nunggunya, QR updatenya bakalan lama. Soal klub rahasia, itu Cuma ada di mimpinya Sasuke aja kok. jadi nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakalan gak muncul. Baguslah kalau kamu suka, kalau udah di update jang lupa review lagi ya..

Buat **Utai-san**,,

Oh tentu saja, kalau gak menarik ni cerita bakalan mati begitu aja...

Soal mimpinya Sasuke ya? Ahahaha, sebentar lagi terungkap kok.

Soal update sih itu susah, tapi kalau pas update nanti langsung dibongkar semua mungkin bisa.

Tunggu aja nanti ya..

Nah ini buat jawaban yang paling panjang dari review terpanjang...

**Hanabi Torquise**,, namamu mengingatkan QR dengan warna mata QR (Turquoise). Jangan-jangan kamu terinspirasi dari warna mata aa' QR ya? Ehehe, jadi malu.

Akhirnya QR mendapatkan apa yang QR mau!

Ah soal typo ya? Itu emang sering QR lakuin sih, gak ngetik, ngomong, nulis semuanya pasti kekurangan dan ada yang nyasar-nyasar. Nah kalau soal EYD, di sastra tuh gak terlalu dipedulikan asal gak ngerepotin yang baca. Ya walaupun QR bukan orang sastra tapi taulah dikit-dikit, apa gunanya coba belajar Bahasa Indonesia di sekolah. Ya nggak? Tapi ini emang ngerepotin juga sih, tapi bakalan QR revisi ulang kok –itu kalau lagi rajin.

Tapi QR masih belum ngerti penggunaan tanda-tanda baca di bagian dialog, lebih tepatnya tentang koma ( , ) dan titik ( . ). Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Oh soal deskripsi yang itu, kirain soal pembuatan di paragraf deskripsinya. Ya itu mah sengaja Hanabi-san, kan aa' QR mau bikin eneng-eneng dan aa'-aa' yang lain penasaran. Kan gak seru ngebuat alur yang gampang ditebak. Santai aja Hanabi-san, yang jelas semuanya bakal di jelasin perlahan-lahan di setiap chapternya kok. udah keliatan kan? Jadi mau lanjut baca nggak?

**Kenapa Saku gak disayang keluarganya?**

Sebenarnya QR sendiri juga gak tau pasti kenapa orang tua Saku bisa begitu. Tapi mungkin ini bisa ngebantu. Bukan karena Saku anak angkat atau memiliki kekurangan. Tapi karena masalah psikis yang di derita oleh orang tuanya Saku. Soal Moegi, dia gak tau apa-apa, dia hanya dia hanya di doktrin orang tuanya untuk sama-sama membenci Saku. Emang sih gak bisa di masukkin ke katagori Psikopat, karena menurut QR itu terlalu berlebihan. Orang tua biasanya stres karena masalah kantor dan itu merambat ke anak. Anak pertama biasanya jadi sasaran, dia gak tau apa-apa tapi di salahin begitu aja. Sedangkan anak kedua, walaupun sama-sama kena tapi gak segitu besar palin Cuma 0,1% aja. Anak pertama diibaratkan sebagai tameng buat anak kedua dan seterusnya. Cukup jelas nggak?

**Kenapa ada kejadia Moegi diperban, Saku luka-luka, dan yang lain natap benci Saku?**

Itu masalah pentung-pentungan remote tv, coba deh baca ulang. QR males jelasin ulang di sini.

**Kenapa Sakura bisa pikunnya kebangetan?**

Kalau orang yang saat ini berbicara dengan anda adalah orang yang memiliki kekurangan yang sama apa anda masih gak percaya?

Nah, menurut ilmu-ilmu yang ada ini emang nyata kok. Pikun atau bahasa kerennya "Demensia" (keren ya? Padahal mah itu artinya pikun), gak Cuma berlaku buat manula tapi buat orang-orang yang pernah kena luka –lebih tepatnya pukulan oleh benda tumpul di bagian belakang kepala (otak). Yah kalau masih mau tau lebih lanjut ayo tanya aja lagi, untungnya QR ahli di hal-hal berbau psikologi dan penyakit-penyakit. *emang ada baunya ya?*

**Apa hubungannya Cocktail dengan rambutnya Sasuke?**

Yah itu mah istilah yang di buat ahli-ahli fashion. Rambut Sasuke kalau diliat dari belakang emang kayak pantat ayam kok. Dalam bahasa inggris, _tail_ gak selalu berarti ekor loh. Yang namanya bahasa, satu kata bisa macem-macem artinya. Yah liat aja bahsa kita sendiri, beda yang ngomong beda artinya, beda nadanya beda maksudnya, beda tempat ngomongnya juga berpengaruh, beda tulisan artinya juga bisa beda.

Ah yang soal Tuhan ya?

Kata pak PKN dan tentunya kata QR juga, kalau "tuhan" dan "Tuhan" artinya beda. Karena di sini kelihatannya tokoh "tuhan" terlihat tidak adil untuk Saku jadi gak salah dong make "tuhan". Karena bagi QR "Tuhan" gak bakalan bersikap gak adil dan mempermainkan tadir serta perasaan seperti "tuhan" lakukan pada Saku. Mungkin di chap depan Saku mulai berbicara pada "Tuhan" bukan "tuhan". Mengerti maksudnya? Tentang "tuhan" dan "Tuhan"?

Thanks, Hanabi-san.

Aku tunggu review mu lagi ya!

Selamat menunggu...

Yang terakhir buat eneng **Thia2rh**

Iya dong, apa lagi yang pas Sakura norak banget. Gak bisa bedain soal bohlam sama berlian.

Thanks buat reviewnya ya...

**Waduh, ternyata QR ngebalesnya panjang-panjang ya?**

**Eh ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa kedokteran, bahasa kedokterannya ngompol keren loh! Gak penting sih, tapi buat yang hobi ngeboongin orang sih wajib cari tahu. Lumayan kan buat nakut-nakutin orang.**

**Oke deh, sampai ketemu di chappy depan yang entah kapan munculnya!**

**Eh cek blog QR dong! Di situ QR dan UQ ngebuat forum diskusi loh! Debat pertama kita soal "kenapa orang bisa botak?" yang kedua soal "BBM". Terus ada syair-syair juga loh! Cek ya:: hiharadena(dot)wordpress(dot)com.**


	13. Nani?

"Ah dia bisanya hanya duduk diam doang," kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam yang mengenakan pakaian olahraga Sotakato Gakuen.

"Betul! Masa pangeran sekolah begitu!" seru teman di sebelahnya.

_Pangeran, oh pangeran._

_Kenapa]kamu hanya diam?_

_Apa kamu takut menghadapi dunia?_

_Apa itu yang namanya pangeran?_

**Go-on!**

**Chapter 9**

**NANI?**

**By : Aidou Yuukihara**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance (maybe)**

**Warning : Karena ini udah chapter yang kesembilan jadi udah tau kan isinya seperti apa?**

**Jadi kalau dari awal udah gak ngerasa cocok mending jangan baca. Oke?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Go On! © Aidou Yuukihara**

**A/N : Ayo mulai dengan NORMAL POV**

Hari ini begitu cerah. Sepertinya, dunia saat ini juga ikut merayakan festival olahraga yang bisa diadakan di Sotakato Gakuen tiap tahunnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa di sekolah itu. Seluruh murid mengikuti perlombaan antar kelas yang ada, seperti sepak bola atau futsal, baseball untuk putra dan softball untuk putri, tennis dan bulu tangkis dari single sampai ganda, ada juga lomba renang yang di adakan di kolam renang sekolah tentunya, lalu ada juga voli dan basket, yang pasti hari ini semua lomba berhubungan dengan olahraga. Ada perwakilan dari setiap eskul yang menjual berbagai macam barang ataupun makanan. Dan yang paling membuat para murid semakin girang, hari ini gak ada yang namanya pelajaran!

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelima tokoh utama kita, mereka sedang di tempatnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Naruto ada di lapangan sepak bola, Sakura dan Yuuki berada di lapangan softball, sedangkan Hinata saat ini sedang berjuang merebut hadiah 1000 Yen di kolam renang sekolah.

Di lapangan sepak bola tim Naruto dan Sasuke, mari kita sebut saja sebagai Konchu Army sedang bersiap-siap tim dari kelas 1-D, yaitu Tim Dummy. Kenapa nama tim Sasuke dan Naruto Konchu Army? Itu karena menurut penjelasan Shino kalau mereka bermain sepak bola nyerangnya segerombolang sama seperti sahabat-sahabat milik Shino, serangga. Dan perkataan Shino di tanggapi kelewat serius sama mereka semua, dan akhirnya mereka menggunakan nama itu untuk tim mereka.

Saat ini Sasuke hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan teman se-timnya memperebutkan satu bola. Kenapa coba gak beli bola lain aja biar gak rebutan begini, ya nggak?

Entah apa yang membuatnya harus menjadi pemain cadangan. Para fans girlnya tetap menjerit-jeritkan namanya walaupun ia hanya duduk di sana. Tapi beneran deh, dia digituin stay cool aja kayak biasanya, mungkin udah biasa. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola datang menukik ke arahnya. Ia reflek menghindar, dan untungnya bola tidak menyentuh wajah tampannya sedikit pun. Para fans-nya menjirit-jerit layaknya tikus kejepit. Yang ngambil bola bukannya satu tapi malah segerombolan dan mengerubungi Sasuke. Tim Konchu mau menghampiri mereka tapi di hadang sama kapten tim mereka, Lee karena bisa didiskualifikasi.

"Ah dia bisanya hanya duduk diam doang," kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam yang mengenakan pakaian olahraga Sotakato Gakuen.

"Betul! Masa pangeran sekolah begitu!" seru teman di sebelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke yang sudah berdiri.

"Hei, hei berhenti." Kata Guy yang saat ini menjadi wasit.

"Sasuke-sama! Bertahanlah!" jerit para fans Sasuke dengan lebaynya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi sama Sasuke? Orang dia gak di apa-apain kok.

"Mereka itu bodoh ya, masa memuja-memuja pengecut seperti orang ini..." kata salah satu dari segerombol cowok itu sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hey-hey!"Guy menjauhkan cowok itu dari Sasuke.

"Sensei, aku ingin ikut bermain." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik tajam segerombolan cowok itu.

Kita pindah ke tempat Sakura dan Yuuki. Saat ini pertandingan softball telah usai. Yah walaupun kalah sih, lagian Sakura dan Yuuki main softball-nya pake emosi. Sakura berubah karakter jadi Arkuria, setiap bola yang dia lempar menjembol glove yang di pakai oleh Yuuki. Yuuki yang kesal harus bolak-balik ganti glove memutuskan untuk keluar dari pertandingan daripada harus terluka terkena lemparan dari Arkuria. Dan yang menggantikan Yuuki sebagai catcher, Tenten, saat ini di bawa ke UKS karena hampir sebagian tubuhnya memar-memar karena terkena lemparan dari Arkuria. Bayangkan saja, bola sebasar itu di lempar dengan tenaga Arkuria yang tenaganya tenaga kuli. Kalau saja Tenten gak make pelindung macem-macem, mungkin sekarang sudah di rawat di rumah sakit.

Soal anggota tim yang lain termasuk pelatih mereka, Anko, tidak berani menyuruh Sakura untuk berhenti. Karena Sakura terus melempar bola tanpa henti. Sebenarnya sih pertandingan ini tidak menghasilkan sebuah kemenangan sama sekali. Gimana mau menang, mainnya aja ancur begitu. Wasit udah gak kuat dan kabur. Tim lawan memilih pergi untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Saat Sakura berhenti melempar bola, yang ia lihat hanya Yuuki yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darunya dan berkata, "Udah selesai belum? Yang lain pergi ke UKS, Tim lawan nonton sepak bola. Kita kalah." Kalau wasit berani mengambil keputusan, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah didiskualifikasi dan tim lawan menang telak. jadi gak salah kalau Yuuki bilang tim mereka kalah.

"Oh, kita ke Hinata yuk..." Sakura langsung berubah menjadi gadis remaja normal yang... errr, ceria.

"Ya," Yuuki mengikut Sakura yang keluar dari lapangan softball menuju kolam renang.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersebelahan. Yuuki dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa dan Sakura tersenyum lebar, ini bukan hal biasa yang pernah ia lakukan. Yuuki yang berada di sebelahnya hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Menurutnya, ini lebih baik darpada Sakura yang ada di lapangan softball tadi.

Selagi mereka berjalan, mereka melihat seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut indigo berlari ke arah mereka. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam olahraga sambil menjinjing tas berwarna lavender.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara. Hinata menambah kecepatannya.

"Baru saja kami mau menjemputmu, maaf ya kita gak bisa lihat Hinata. Menang gak Hin?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh.. i-iya.." Hinata menatap Yuuki seakan-akan menanyakan 'apa-yang-terjadi-padanya-?'. Yuuki tahu maksud dari tatapan itu dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke lapangan olahraga aja! Yessho!" seru Sakura.

"Uhh.. i-iya. Aku mendengar dari anak-anak yang lain, katanya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bermain sekarang." Jelas Hinata.

"Itu semakin baik! Ayo kita ke sana!" Sakura menarik kedua tangan temanya itu dan kemudian berlari menuju lapangan sepak bola.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat sekerumunan orang yang mengitari lapangan sepak bola itu.

"Wah sepertinya pertandingannya seru... orang-orang aja banyak yang teriak-teriak." kata Sakura sambil menyelip di tengah-tengah fans girl Sasuke yang dari tadi terus menjerit.

"Tapi sepertinya mereka menjerit karena alasan yang lain." Kata Hinata.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Hinata." Yuuki mengangguk.

"Ah gak mungkin, memangnya alasan apa lagi yang membuat orang-orang di sini menje-... SASUKE!" saat Sakura sudah dapat melihat keadaan di dalam lapangan, ia langsung berlari keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari menuju Guy dan beberapa anak dari tim Konchu yang berjalan keluar dari lapangan menuju UKS. Yuuki dan Hinata ikut berlari di belakang Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke kenapa?" saat melihat Naruto, Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Nggak tau, tadi dia pingsan di tengah pertandingan, wajahnya semakin memucat saat menit-menit terakhir sebelum ia jatuh pingsan." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi paniknya. "Ayo ikut ke UKS." Ajak Naruto.

Anggota Tim yang lain kembali ke lapangan, itu atas perintah Guy agar tidak mengganggu dan tidak didiskualifikasi. Kalau Naruto, ia ngotot untuk berada di sana bersama Sakura, Hinata, dan Yuuki. Guy telah menelpon kedua orang tua Sasuke dan katanya mereka akan datang kesana secepat mungkin. Saat ini, mereka bertiga sedang duduk mengelilingi Sasuke yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hm, jadi dia pingsan di tengah lapangan ya? Wajahnya memang sudah terlihat pucat sih dari tadi pagi." Kata Yuuki dengan santai.

"Kamu bisa-bisanya ngomong santai begitu, Sasuke tuh lagi sakit." Naruto memarahi Yuuki.

"Naruto bisa gak sih diem!" Bentak Sakura dan Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Apa Sasuke memang sedang sakit ya?" gumam Hinata.

"Sepertinya sih, tapi dia kayaknya gak mau ngasih tau kita." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia mau terlihat kuat seperti biasa," Yuuki menggumam kecil.

"Kau!" Naruto merasa jengkel dengan apa yang digumamkan oleh Yuuki.

"Sudahlah," kata Sakura dengan nada resah.

Keadaan kembali sunyi, terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki yang bunyinya semakin besar dari waktu-kewaktu. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut yang selaras dengan Sasuke dan warna kulit yang sama. Di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun di atas mereka. Laki-laki itu seperti versi dewasanya Sasukenamun dengan model rambut yang berbeda.

"Sasuke.." kata wanita itu sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang di atas ranjang dengan tatapan sedih.

'_Sasuke pasti tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini,'_ pikir Sakura yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Apa kalian teman Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu kepada mereka berempat.

"Ya," Naruto yang menjawabnya.

"Aku ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto dan ini kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Terima kasih telah menemaninya di sini, kami akan membawanya pulang." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Itachi membopong tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya keluar.

"Kami pergi dulu," Mikoto pamit ke mereka berempat.

Mereka bertiga pergi dan sekarang mereka berempat berdiri mematung di tengah sepi.

"Kita ke base camp!" perintah Sakura.

"Hah, base camp? Emang kita punya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lah yang di atap itu namanya apa? Udah ayo kita ke sana! Bawa barang-barang kalian!" perintahnya lagi. Yang lain mengangguk dan mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka.

**Skip**

Mereka sudah berkumpul di atas atap sekolah. Biasanya mereka berkumpul bersama Sasuke, tetapi kali ini mereka tidak bersamanya. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran dan memulai diskusi.

"Jadi apa yang mau kita bicarakan?" tanya Yuuki dengan wajah bosan.

"Soal Sasuke tentunya," jawab Sakura. Ia menatap Naruto dan bertanya, "Jadi jelaskan kejadian-kejadian saat sebelum pertandingan."

"Dia sebenarnya menjadi pemain cadangan, tapi ada segerombolan anak laki-laki dari tim lawan yang memaksanya untuk turun ke lapangan dan tidak hanya duduk di pinggir." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh, berarti anak-anak itu tau sesuatu." Sakura menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata bingung.

"Kan bisa aja dia sengaja," Yuuki yang menjawab kali ini.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita susun rencana untuk mengintrogasi mereka."

"Aku bawa tali!" seru Yuuki dengan penuh semangat.

"Hah? Buat apa? Kita gak bakalan ngapa-ngapain mereka kan?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup tetapi tak gagap.

"Ide bagus Yuuki, tenang Hinata. Kita gak mungkin ngelukain mereka kecuali mereka mulai duluan."

"Hey Sakura, kalau kita disangka melakukan penggencetan bagaimana?" Naruto kurang setuju dengan ide Sakura dan Yuuki.

"Kalian lupa siapa aku? Aku pandai membuat alasan, tinggal boong kan bisa!" kata Yuuki.

"Tapi kan..." Hinata tetap menolaknya.

"Dengar Hinata, Naruto, kalau saja mereka tidak menyuruh Sasuke untuk main mungkin sekarang Sasuke gak akan kayak begini." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah, kalau sampai melakukan kekerasan aku akan berusaha melerai." Begitulah kata Naruto.

"Kalau kalian ikut aku juga ikut, dan aku akan membantu Naruto melerai kalian."

"Hm, oke. Besok bawa barang-barang yang di perlukan, kita akan beroperasi saat pulang sekolah."

Setelah itu mereka semua bubar dan kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk menyiapkan barang-barang untuk besok.

**Jum'at, 15 Oktober 2010**

**16.30**

Mereka sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya masing-masing. Target sudah terlihat dan keadaan sudah sepi dan terkendali. Mereka mulai berjalan pelan dan berusaha memojokkan target mereka, si ketua 'tim lawan' kemarin. Hinata sudah mencari data-data mengenai orang itu. Namanya adalah Tokugawa Oda, anak yang memang sok berkuasa dan sangat membenci Sasuke.

Mereka berempat keluar dari persembunyian. Berjalan pelan di belakang target dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat waktu sudah tepat mereka langsung mengerumuni target dan membuatnya terkunci. Yuuki mengikat target dengan tali yang sudah ia siapkan. Mereka membawa target menuju atap sekolah. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi saat ini. anak murid pulang lebih awal pada hari Jum'at sehingga saat mereka melewati lorong menuju atap sambil membawa Oda, tak akan ada yang tahu. Jadi percuma saja Oda berteriak-teriak minta tolong.

Sesampainya di atap, mereka belum melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Hei lepaskan aku! Mau kalian apa? Akan ku laporkan pada ayahku!" Teriak Oda.

"Dasar bodoh, percuma saja kau berteriak. Lagi pula siapa ayahmu hah? Pengemis? Pemulung? Atau gak punya pekerjaan? Hahaha.. lucu sekali..." ini bukan Sakura lagi melainkan Darkuria. Naruto dan Hinata bergedik ngeri melihat tingkah Sakura. Apa lagi Oda yang berada di depannya.

"A-ayahku adalah pengusaha kaya raya di Jepang! K-kalian pasti akan dihabisi olehnya." Oda melawan perkataan Sakura sambil ketakutan.

"Ah kami tidak peduli apa pekerjaan ayahmu, Sakura langsung tanya saja. Aku malas tau..." Yuuki menguap.

"Hn," Sakura melirik Yuuki. "Apa kau tahu kalau Sasuke sedang sakit saat itu?" Sakura kembali ke Oda.

"Aku nggak tau apa-apa! Ngapain juga aku cari tahu soal dia."

"Udah sih jawab aja! Lama tau!" Yuuki merasa semakin bosan.

"Menurut data yang kutemukan, kau sangat membenci dia sejak SD. Dan berambisi untuk mengalahkannya." Hinata membaca selembaran kertas yang merupakan data-data mengenai Oda.

"Kamu cantik-cantik ternyata suka menguntit ya?" Oda menyeringai. Naruto tidak tahan melihatnya dan mulai bertindak.

"Berikan jawabannya sekarang atau kuhajar kau!" Naruto menatap tajam tepat di mata Oda.

"Ba-baiklah, aku memang tahu kalau dia itu punya penyakit. Lalu kenapa hah?"

"Lalu kenapa katamu! Kau!" Naruto ingin menghajar Oda tetapi di tahan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Hah payah, padahal kau yang memperingati kami." Gumam Yuuki.

"Jadi dia punya penyakit apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa keuntunganku kalau memberi tahu kalian?"

"Kau akan selamat dari ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, dia punya penyakit kanker. Seharusnya kalian lebih tahu dari aku kan?" Oda kembali menyeringai dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

'_Ini anak nyantai banget jawabnya,'_ pikir yang lain.

"Kalau kau tahu dia punya penyakit seperti itu, kenapa kau memaksanya untuk turun ke lapangan hah?" Naruto makin geram.

"Dia yang menginginkannya kok, lagi pula kalau dia kenapa-kenapa aku tidak peduli."

"Kau!" Naruto ingin menghajar wajah Oda.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" perintah Sakura.

"Mau-maunya kau di perintah oleh seorang perempuan. Hahaha.. lucu sekali," Oda menyeringai lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Oda dan menatap dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kau diam saja! mau pulang hidup-hidup atau mati di sini hah?" katanya dengan nada dingin. Yuuki menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Sudah Sakura, berhenti bermain-main."

"Aku tidak main-main, aku Darkuria tidak pernah main-main." Akhirnya Darkuria membuka kedok aslinya. Yuuki memukul punggung Sakura dengan kencang, "Tidur," Yuuki menghipnotis Sakura.

"Yuuki apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata hampir bersamaan.

"Ini lebih baik daripada kita babak belur karena di hajar oleh Sakura yang lagi setengah sadar seperti tadi." Jelas Yuuki sambil menahan tubuh Sakura. "Natuto, bantu aku membawa Sakura." Naruto langsung membantu Yuuki mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Hinata. Dan Hinata langsung memeganginya dengan panik.

"Hinata, jangan khawatir. Dia akan bangun, dia hanya aku hipnotis." Katanya sambil tersenyum ke Hinata. '_Hh, ternyata cara menghipnotis yang di berikan Aoi berhasil.'_ Katanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatnya terhipnotis saja biar ini semua lebih mudah?" tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Oda.

"Aku kira gak akan berhasil, lagi pula ini Cuma untuk penutup aja." Yuuki melangkah ke Oda.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanya oda dengan gugup.

"Ah kau ini, masih mending aku selamatkan dari dia. Seharusnya kau bilang terima kasih kek."

"Buat apa? Itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau mau aku kasih ke Naruto atau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Yuuki melihat ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke tempat ia dan Oda berada dengan wajah sangar.

"Ba-baiklah akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tidak menyukai Sasuke sampai seperti ini?"

"Suka-suka aku, gak ada yang salah ini."

"Gak ada yang salah apanya? Kalau kau membuat Sasuke meninggal di lapangan kemarin apa itu tidak salah? Untungnya dia hanya pingsan." Kata Naruto yang mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Memang gak ada yang salah! Bukannya kalau dia gak ada itu berarti tuhan mengabulkan keinginaku." Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yuuki dan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" komentar Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya.

"Keinginanmu?" tanya Yuuki.

"Ya benar, keinginanku untuk diperhatikan oleh mereka."

"Cuma karena hal sepele itu kau ingin membuat Sasuke meninggal hah?" Naruto mulai memasang tampang sangarnya lagi.

"Sepele? Itu bukan hal yang sepele! Aku tidak peduli kalau dia mati! Karena dia aku jadi begini! Karena dia aku jadi ditelantarkan seperti ini! orang tuaku lebih menganggap Sasuke sebagai anaknya! Apa itu salah kalau aku mau melenyapkan Sasuke? Orang yang membuat duniaku hancur hah?" Oda membalas kata-kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Itu hal yang sepele! Sangat egois! Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Naruto.

"Naruto benar, Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja kedua orang tuamu? Itu lebih gampangkan? Dan kau juga akan sulit di curigai, daripada mencoba menyiksa Sasuke dan harus berhadapan dengan kita..." kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum.

"Yuuki, kau memberikan saran yang salah." Naruto menatap tajam wajah Yuuki.

"Kenapa nggak? Kalau begitu Sasuke gak bakalan kenapa-kenapa kan? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapa buat kita. Dunia nggak akan menangisi kematian satu orang yang nggak ada apa-apanya seperti dia," Yuuki mengusap-ngusap ubun-ubunnya. "Ah, lagian dia gak mungkin bunuh orang tuanya. Kalau begitu keinginan dia gak bisa terwujud, kalau Sasuke meninggal keinginanmu juga gak bakal terwujud."

"Ya udah, sekarang kita mau ngapain dia lagi? Kita udah dapet semua infonya." Naruto agak ngeri dengan kata-kata Yuuki tadi dan mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Yuuki memejamkan matanya dan terlihat seperti membayangkan sesuatu. "Yah aku sih maunya ngebunuh dia seperti di film-film gitu untuk ngilangin jejak," Naruto melongo apa lagi Oda, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan. "Ah tapi kayaknya gak mungkin deh, ya udah deh begini aja..." Yuuki terlihat sedikit kecewa dan kemudian menyentil kening Oda.

"dengar baik-baik, kalau ada yang datang ke sini katakkan semua kebohongan yang pernah kau lakukan. Dan jangan pernah ingat tentang kejadian ini. Mengerti?" Oda mengangguk mengerti seperti anak anjing.

"Hinata hubungi kediaman Tokugawa. Bilang kalau tuan muda mereka ingin di jemput tetapi baterai hp-nya low." Yuuki kemudian melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Oda.

"Ayo kita antarkan Sakura pulang!" Naruto langsung nyengir dan menjadi Naruto yang biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mission Accomplish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **Lagi males jadinya lanjutin aja deh, tapi nanti balik HIATUS lagi. Mumpung sekarang libur jadi langsung lanjutin deh. Jadi bagaimana? Style nulisnya agak berubah sih, tapi ini lebih asik daripada yang biasanya. Nah saatnya balas review...

**Ichiaa : **Oh kalau Sakura jadi Psikopat ruang lingkupnya kecil. Kalau ini kan lebih seru, ada yang psikopat, kecentilan, males, norak, dll. Ini udah mau masuk ke konflik tertinggi. Yang pas awal-awal Cuma pembuka doang. Kalau digambar pake grafik, hasilnya bakal naik-turun. Untuk ending, UQ dah ngebuat banyak ending. Jadi endingnya gak Cuma satu. Mau tau gimana? Baca sampe akhir ya..

**Ichiyama qalbi-neechan : **Ho'oh, ini udah ada isinya loh!

**Thia Shirayuki : **Kayaknya berlibur bukan kata yang tepat deh...==v

**4ntk4-ch4n : **Thx..


	14. Regret

_._

_._

_._

_Bagaimana kalau ini adalah yang terakhir?_

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

_Apa kamu akan menyesal?_

_Apa kamu akan berhenti melangkah?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go-on!**

**Chapter 10**

**Regret**

**By : Aidou Yuukihara**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance (maybe)**

**Warning : Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Go On! © Aidou Yuukihara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuuki POV**

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak hari itu. Masih belum ada kabar lanjut mengenai Sasuke. Sakura terlihat lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Soal siapa Darkuria sebenarnya, aku masih terus memikirkan hal itu. Apakah itu yang namanya memiliki kepribadian ganda? Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Aoi soal ini. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata, mereka terus memaksa Sakura untuk pergi menjenguk Sasuke. Hari ini seperti biasanya kami berkumpul di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat. Hari ini Hinata tidak ikut karena dia harus membantu Kurenai-sensei di ruang guru.

"Sakura, ayo kita menjenguk Sasuke. Pasti sekarang dia bosan sekali karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," aku hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan mereka sambil memakan es krim rasa coklat dan vanila.

"Buat apa kita kesana?" Sakura sibuk menghabiskan roti isi coklatnya.

"Ya buat menjenguk Sasuke lah," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan sumpitnya.

"Ya tapi percuma aja, paling juga dia gak bakal mau ketemu kita."

"Ah kamu tuh belum nyoba dah nyerah, dari dulu gak pernah berubah! Lagian apa alasan buat dia gak mau ketemu kita?" Naruto merapihkan kotak makannya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya.

"Dia aja gak ngasih tau soal penyakitnya, itu udah ngebuktiin kalau dia gak mau terlihat lemah. Kalau kita datang kesana dengan keadaannya yang lagi lemah begitu mana mungkin dia mau kita ngeliatin dia..." Sakura memasukkan bungkus rotinya kedalam saku roknya.

"Hey Yuuki, bantuin dong. Bisanya kau kan selalu bisa membuat Sakura melakukan sesuatu." Naruto menengok ke arahku.

"Gimana ya? Lagian sih kayaknya percuma aja kita ke sana. Betul kata Sakura, paling juga kita bakal di suruh pulang atau dengerin cirhatan keluarganya Sasuke."

"Ah kau sama saja. Pokoknya hari ini kita harus jenguk Sasuke!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei jangan memutuskan seenaknya dong! Aku gak setuju!" bantah Sakura.

"Aku sih ikut-ikut aja, tapi kalau Sasuke ngamuk dan sebagainya aku gak mau tanggung jawab loh." Jawabku dengan antai seperti biasanya.

"Kau harus ikut Sakura! Mungkin aj Sasuke langsung sembuh kalau kau menjenguknya. Bagus Yuuki! Pokoknya pulang sekolah nanti kita ke tempat Sasuke! Aku udah minta alamat rumahnya kok, nyantai aja!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Kenapa bisa ya ada orang yang begitu peduli dengan orang lain sampai segitunya. Ah, apa ini ya yang namanya persahabatan masa muda yang sering nenek ceritakan? Aku sepertinya harus banyak belajar mengenai cara bersosialisasi.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, kami pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Saat Hinata kembali ke kelas, aku membicarakan rencana kita untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Yah dia pasti selalu ikut. Tapi soal Sakura, ada yang aneh dengannya. Sepanjang pelajaran tadi dia hanya diam. Ya mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Tapi hari ini tatapannya lebih kosong dari biasanya. Kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan ya?

Aku terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura sampai pulang sekolah. Bukan berarti aku tertarik padanya atau apa, hanya saja dia terlihat benar-benar berbeda hari ini.

**Normal POV**

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama-sama menuju kediaman Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti berjalan dan Yuuki yang berjalan di sebelahnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Buat apa sih kita kesana?" Dia menggumam sendiri. Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di depan Sakura dan Yuuki ikut berhenti berjalan karena mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Udah berkali-kali aku bilang, kita kesana ya buat jenguk Sasuke! Kamu itu kenapa sih?" Naruto yang agak kesal mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah berantakan.

"Iya Sakura, memangnya kamu kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya kamu gak yakin gitu kalau Sasuke gak mau ketemu kita?" Hinata menyambar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"..." Sakura hanya diam.

"Sakura!" Naruto membentaknya.

"Apaan sih? Berisik tau!" Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Kau! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi sambil mengontrol emosinya.

"Gak ada yang salah sama aku kok!" Sakura membalasnya.

"Gak ada yang salah? Kalau gak ada yang salah, kenapa kamu berasumsi Sasuke gak bakal mau ketemu kita? Seenggaknya coba ketemu dia dulu dong!"

"Arggh! Kenapa gak nunggu dia sampai masuk lagi sih!"

"Itu kalau waktu masih berjalan untuknya, kalau nggak?" Yuuki yang dari tadi hanya memerhatikan mulai berbicara.

"..." Sakura diam dan wajahnya agak pucat.

"Yu-Yuuki... Ja-jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh..." Hinata menjadi gugup membayangkan kalau Sasuke telah tiada.

"Jangan bercanda, ini bukan saatnya bercanda tahu!" Naruto menatap Yuuki.

"Aku tidak bercanda atau berbicara yang aneh-aneh kok. Dan lagi persentase kematian seseorang yang terkena kanker otak itu tinggi. Jadi gak salah kan?" cara bicaranya masih santai seperti biasanya.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu begitu santai mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya kau khawatir, dia kan sahabat kita!" Emosi Naruto meningkat lagi.

"I-iya Yuuki," Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"..." Sakura hanya diam dan terus memikirkan perkataan Yuuki.

"Kan aku bilang K-A-L-A-U! Apa orang khawatir harus menunjukan rasa khawatirnya seperti kalian? Menggunakan emosi untuk menunjukkan rasa khawatir kalian dan membawa kata-kata sahabat. Memangnya dia menganggap kita sahabat? Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana kalau dia hanya menganggap kita orang asing yang muncul tiba-tiba di kehidupannya?" Dia masih terlihat santai dan sedikit menguap.

"Di-dia pasti menganggap kita sahabat kok. Kita selalu bersama-sama bukan? Kita juga sudah me... mengetahui satu sama lain..." Hinata agak ragu untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir itu.

"Mengetahui satu sama lain?" Sakura menyeringai tipis dan menggumam kecil, "bodoh"

"Mengetahui sama lain katamu? Soal Sasuke sakit aja kita baru tahu! Apa itu arti sahabat untuk kamu? Apa kamu tahu kalau Sakura selalu 'menggunakan topeng' ?" Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Yuuki langsung menengok ke Yuuki. Yuuki yang tadi diam ternyata dia terus berpikir mengenai Sakura dan akhirnya menarik kesimpulan dengan bukti-bukti yang paling banyak. "Dan apa kamu tahu benar siapa diri kita sebenarnya?" Yuuki menyudahi perkataannya dengan pertanyaan –lagi.

"Hei! Jangan marah ke Hinata dong!" Naruto membela Hinata.

"Aku gak marah kok," jawab Yuuki.

"Kalian berdua memang begitu berlebihan, tepat seperti perkataan Yuuki..." kata Sakura atau – harus kita sebut Darkuria – dengan dinginnya. "Aku pulang duluan," Sakura melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap di sana.

"Aku juga harus pulang, banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Mata Ashita..." Yuuki membungkuk dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang mematung melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa mereka berdua pergi sih?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ma-maaf... karena aku salah berbicara kalian..." Hinata menunduk.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukan salahmu kok. Besok kita harus ketempat Sasuke!" Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, besok pasti bi-sa.." Hinata mengankat kepalanya ddan baru sadar kalau jarak mereka berdua begitu dekat. Tentunya hal itu membuat Hinata merona.

"Akan aku antar pulang, gak apa-apa kan?" Naruto agak membuat jarak yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

"Ng...ggga..akk kok..." Jawab Hinata dengan gagap seperti biasa.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersebelahan dengan wajah yang sama-sama merah padam.

**Yuuki POV**

Kenapa coba tadi aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi? Sepertinya perkataanku sudah melewati batasnya. Seharusnya aku diam saja. semakin banyak aku berbicara, semakin besar aku terseret dalam masalah mereka. Ini akan merepotkan kalau aku harus pergi dengan meninggalkan banyak masalah di sini. Sudahlah, sekarang aku harus mengerjagakan proyek yang gak selesai-selesai. Bisa-bisa nenek tua itu mengamuk.

**Sakura POV**

'_Kalau ini yang terakhir bagaimana?' _

Aku gak tau! Aku gak tau apa yang harus aku lakuin! Aku memang gak ngerti arti sahabat itu apa. Aku juga baru mengalami hal seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya. Seseorang yang deket sama aku harus berada di tempat yang jauh. _Well, _saat keluargaku meninggal aku gak ngerasa apa-apa kecuali ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi kali ini, kalau Sasuke meninggal... aku... aku gak tau apa yang akan aku lakuin nanti. Menangis? Aku gak bisa ngelakuin hal bodoh seperti itu! Tertawa? Aku juga gak mungkin ngelakuin itu. Aku gak tau emosi apa yang harus aku rasakan. Segalanya menjadi hampa...

"Arghh, cukup Sakura! Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus tidur!" Aku berjalan menuju kasurku dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhku diatasnya. Tanganku memeluk guling dan menutup mataku.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa aneh. Aku bangun kesiangan. Aku jarang sekali bangun kesiangan seperti ini. Ibu (Chiyo) bilang ia sudah hampir 10 kali meneriakan namaku di kupingku dengan volume super besar. Aku hanya menanggapinya biasa saja. mungkin karena aku terlalu memikirkan hal itu semalam. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku memperhatikan para siswa mengenakan seragam berwarna hitam. Yang kutahu sekolahku tidak memiliki seragam berwarna hitam seperti itu. Ini bemar-benar pagi yang aneh.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mendengar suara biola yang benar-benar menyayat seperti menangisi kepergian seseorang. Tetapi suara biola itu tidak sendirian, aku juga mendengar suara terompet, piano, dan cello. Suara ini berasal dari gedung yang biasa digunakan untuk pentas seni. Lagu ini... Elegie kah? Tapi itu lagu kematian bukan? Lagu untuk mengenang seseorang yang sudah tiada. Memang siapa yang meninggal?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung sumber suara itu berasal. Aku membuka pintunya dan tak ada penonton satu pun. Hanya aku yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan mereka yang berada di atas panggung. Aku berjalan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menggangu mereka yang sedang memainkan lagu itu. Saat aku melihat dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Aku menyadari kalau mereka adalah Hinata, Naruto, dan Yuuki.

Menyadari keberadaanku, mereka berdua menghentikan permainannya. Hinata menatap sedih ke arahku sambil masih duduk di bangkunya. Naruto menatap sinis diriku. Dan Yuuki memberikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kalau saja kemarin kita kerumahnya, mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya bukan?" Naruto tidak melepaskan tatapan sinisnya dariku.

"Padahal kita sahabat..." Gumam Hinata.

"Apa kau akan terus melangkah? Walau waktu miliknya sudah berhenti?" Yuuki memeluk cellonyya dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang biasa ia berikan.

"Aku..." aku melangkah mundur.

"Kau apa hah?" Naruto menggenggam terompetnya semakin keras.

"Aku..." aku langsung berlari keluar gedung itu. Berlari tanpa henti melewati lorong gedung utama sekolah yang di penuhi orang-orang yang menangis. Dan sampailah aku di atap sekolah tempat aku biasa berkumpul dengan mereka.

Suasana di sini begitu sunyi. Setelah ku ingat-ingat, ini tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya bukan?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Apa dia benar-benar pergi?

_SRREETT_

Angin kencang menerpaku dan membuatku reflek menutup kedua mataku. Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, aku melihat sosok yang begitu familiar dihadapanku dengan wajahnya yang pucat tak seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang murung.

"Aku... aku gak tahu mau apa yang harus aku lakukan." Jawabku. Tiba-tiba tangan – kanan – dinginnya menyentuh lembut pipiku.

"Padahal yang paling aku ingin lihat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ternyata aku hanya seorang pemimpi. Seorang yang selalu memimpikan untuk mendapatkan perhatian kecil darimu." Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Bukan begitu..." Aku menyentuh tangannya yang berada di pipiku.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah sia-sia. Waktuku telah berhenti tapi waktumu masih terus berjalan. Jarum jammu masih terus berputar, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Berhenti atau terus berjalan?" perlahan-lahan dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Aku... tidak.. tahu..." jawabku yang berdiri mematung sambil mengusap pipiku.

.

.

.

"Sakura bangunlah! Sekarang sudah jam 6! Hari ini kau masuk jam 6.30 bukan?" aku mendengar suara ibu yang meneriakiku dengan kalimat yang sama sekitar tiga kali. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar mencoba melihat jam yang ada di sebelahku. Mataku terbelalak melihat dua buah jarum jam itu. Langsung saja aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai berpakaian aku langsung keluar rumah sambil berlari. Aku melewati sarapanku hari ini dan aku juga tidak sempat mengambil kotak bentoku. Sialan! Apa yang harus aku makan nanti...

Untunglah yang semalam itu hanya mimpi. Aku terlalu memikirkan perkataan Yuuki sih. Ah sudahlah yang terpenting aku harus sampai di kelas tidak lebih lama daripada Kakashi-sensei.

Aku berlari dengan cepat, tetapi kecepatan itu tidak dapat membuatku sampai di kelas tepat waktu. Aku membuka pintu kelasku.

_SREEK_

"–Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggal kemarin malam" Kakashi-sensei menghentikan perkataannya dan menengok kearahku. Ia menyuruhku duduk dan mengatakan pengumuman itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kemarin malam, Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggal dunia. Untuk itu marilah kita mendoakan arwahnya semoga tenang selalu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **Gomen kalau banyak typonya. Saatnya untuk balas-balas review...

**Utai-san: **No problemo.. Udah kerasa _romance_-nya?

**Antka-san: **Udah di update nih. Gomen lama...

**Thia-san: **Oh ya? Baguslah kalau begitu...

**Ichiyama-san: **Udah di update...

**Nagisa-san: **Thx udah ngingetin. Itu Sakura kok yang ngomong. Kalau di Normal POV baru Author yang jadi orang ketiga serba tahu alias nguntitin mereka yang ada di cerita ini dan ngebaca pikiran mereka.

Thx buat yang udah nge-_favorite___ceritanya...

Soal update, diusahakan secepat mungkin tapi gak tau juga. Masalahnya akhir semester semakin sibuk soalnya harus jadi panitia ini-itu *curcol*. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Kasih spoiler ah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan bukan? Ini semua pasti hanya omong kosong saja!_

_Ini pasti mimpi! _

_Oh iya, kalau ini mimpi berarti aku gak akan merasa sakit kalau aku melukai tubuhku kan?_

_Aku menyentil jidatku dan ternyata... Sakit._

_Oke teori itu mungkin sudah gak berlaku! Ini pasti hanya omong kosong saja! Tapi ini bukan tanggal 1 April..._

_Apa ini benar-benar terjadi..._


	15. Is it the end?

_Apa kalian tau cara untuk membedakan antara dunia nyata dengan mimpi?_

_Pernah mendengar perkataan "Di mimpi kita gak bisa merasa sakit"?_

_Kalau kita merasa sakit, berarti itu kenyataan?_

_Kalau ini kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi, aku ingin tertidur selama-lamanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Go on!**_

_**Is it the end?**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Apa aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagian?_

_Apa takdir selalu bermain-main denganku?_

_Apa dunia benar-benar tidak suka denganku?_

_Apa yang salah dari diriku?_

_Kenapa aku tak layak untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia?_

_Yang aku inginkan hanya hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti di negri dongeng_

_Kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan hal itu?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sakura POV**

"_Kemarin malam, Uchiha Sasuke telah meninggal dunia. Untuk itu marilah kita mendoakan arwahnya semoga tenang selalu."_

Mimpiku menjadi kenyataan? Ya Tuhan! Ini pasti tidak mungkin terjadi!

Tapi bagaimana kalau ini adalah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana kalau ini adalah kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi?

Arghh! Aku butuh udara segar.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, makanya aku bisa keluar dari kelas dengan bebas. Saat ini aku sudah berada di atap. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai hal ini. Mengenai Sasuke maksudku, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai hal ini dan saat ini aku sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Oh iya, dari tadi aku tidak melihat atau mendengar suara Yuuki, Hinata, dan Naruto. Kira-kira kemanakah mereka bertiga? Apa melayat Sasuke? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku? Apa kamarin aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar kemarin sampai-sampai melukai perasaan mereka?

Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Tapi...

Di mimpiku semalam mereka – lebih tepatnya Naruto – terlihat seperti membenciku. Naruto seperti sangat sangat membenciku. Hinata terlihat begitu kecewa kepadaku. Sedangkan Yuuki, walaupun ia terlihat seperti biasanya nada bicaranya terdengar lebih serius. Dan Sasuke...

"Ya ampun! Seharusnya aku menghabiskan masa-masa mudaku tanpa banyak masalah seperti ini!" Aku berbicara sendiri di tengah sepi sambil duduk di bawah dan menyender di dinding. Aku menatap ke langit siang dengan awan yang indah.

"Cih, suasana ini seakan-akan mengejekku." Aku menundukan kepalaku dan mataku tertuju ke kedua kakiku.

Apa benar mimpiku menjadi kenyataan? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan bukan? Ini semua pasti hanya omong kosong saja!

Bagaimana kalau ini hanya mimpi?

Ini pasti mimpi!

Oh iya, kalau ini mimpi berarti aku gak akan merasa sakit kalau aku melukai tubuhku kan?

Aku menyentil jidatku dan ternyata...

"Aww..." aku malah kesakitan.

Oke teori itu mungkin sudah gak berlaku! Ini pasti hanya omong kosong saja! Tapi ini bukan tanggal 1 April...

Ini bukan hari dimana orang-orang bebas untuk berbohong dan mengerjai orang bukan?

"Kenapa harus begini sih?" Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

Ya ampun, bisa-bisa aku gila karena terlalu banyak berbicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, setetes demi setetes air hujan mulai membasahi tempat yang sering aku habiskan bersama mereka semua.

"Hu-hujan?" Aku langsung berdiri dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Aku masih belum mau kebali ke kelas. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kesepian..._

_Lagi-lagi aku merasakan hal ini untuk kesekian kalinya_

_Dingin tanpa kehangatan sedikitpun_

_Tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun_

_Kenapa aku harus terjebak di keadaan yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya?_

_Kenapa aku harus terikat didunia yang sepi dan tiada akhir ini?_

_Aku benci diriku..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kenapa kalian sekarang malah menangis?" Aku menatap ke arah langit mendung.

"Argh! Sakura berhenti untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini!" Aku berdiri.

"Cuma ada satu cara untuk membuktikan ini kenyataan atau bukan. Aku harus ke tempat Sasuke!" Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah dan tidak mempedulikan tubuhku yang basah karena hujan.

Aku berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan di ikuti teriakan dari satpam sekolah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kepastian kalau ini kenyataan atau bukan. Hujan membuatku harus berlari lebih hati-hati. Pangling sedikit aja bisa membahayakan nyawaku. Bukannya berlebihan atau apa, aku belum mau mati sebelum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekarang aku berada di... Rel kereta api?

Aku tidak tahu kalau di sini ada rel kereta api seperti ini. Jangan bilang kalau aku nyasar? Tunggu dulu...

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku belum tahu dimana rumah Sasuke bukan? _Kuso_! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal penting seperti ini?

Aku harus kembali dan menanyakannya pada Guy-sensei, wali kelas Sasuke.

Cepat! Aku harus kembali!

Kenapa kakiku tidak mau bergerak?

"Loh?" Aku kaget karena seingatku tadi aku tidak berdiri di tengah rel kereta api.

"Gawat," gumamku ketika melihat cahaya yang sepertinya lampu kereta api dan juga suara kereta api yang semakin lama semakin nampak.

_Kuso! Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku benci hidup ini!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Author, kenapa ceritanya jadi kacau begini? Kalau semuanya mati gimana ceritanya mau jalan?" TA membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang udah skarat yang penuh dengan tulisan ancurnya Author.

"Emang cerita bisa jalan? Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh TA..." Author sibuk ngemil sambil menekan _remote_ tv dengan kakinya.

"Itu perumpamaan Author!" TA menggaruk kepala botaknya.

"Oh perumpamaan, bilang dong dari tadi. Ya mau di apain lagi emangnya? Si Sakuranya aja udah pasrah begitu. Kalau dia meninggal, dia kan bisa ketemu Sasuke..." Author masih sibuk ngemil.

"Ja-jadi Sasuke bener-bener meninggal?" TA kaget dan dengan lebainya menjatuhkan naskah gembel milik Author yang dari tadi ia pegang.

"Bukannya udah jelas-jelas di tulis begitu? Lagi-lagi dikau membuat pertanyaan yang bodoh TA..." Sekarang Author malah menjelajahi salah satu lubang hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi itu bukan mimpi?" TA makin panik.

"Ya ampun, jadi asisten pinter dikit dong. Itu kan ada naskah kenapa gak baca aja sendiri sih?" Author melanjutkan ngemilnya – ini orang bener-bener jorok, gak nyadar apa telunjuknya di pake untuk apa. Harap jangan ditiru di rumah ya – .

Dengan sangat terpaksa TA membaca ulang naskah gembel yang bener-bener gembel itu dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Setelah lebih lebih lebih dari berjam-jam lamanya, TA selesai membaca naskah Author langsung berlari ke arah Author yang sekarang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan penuh sampah+bekas makanan di baju dan mukanya.

"Author!" TA teriak di telinga Author.

"Apa~?" Author mengusap-ngusap matanya dengan tangan yang udah gak steril itu.

"Di sini belum di tulis tamat kan?" TA terlihat bersemangat.

"TA, kapan sih lu pinternya? Itu pertanyaan yang bodoh TA!" Author merasa kesal karena tidurnya harus diganggu dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia mangatakan kalimat yang sama.

"Ayo jawab Author keren!" TA dengan gak ikhlasnya memuji Author.

"Akhirnya lo sadar kalau gua ini keren! Emang belum tamat, kanapa?" Author terlihat sumringah.

"Berarti, masih ada kemungkinan untuk di ubah?" mata TA berbinar-binar.

"Emangnya gampang apa ngubahnya..." Author langsung manyun.

"Ayolah Author keren...~~~" TA terus memuji Author.

"Iya deh..." Author langsung sumringah lagi.

'_Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku yang polos dan suci harus berbohong...'_ Dalam hati TA memohon ampun atas ucapannya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

_Gelap..._

_Sepi..._

_Dingin..._

_Hampa..._

_Dimana aku?_

_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Ini mimpi atau kenyataan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Suara? Suara apa itu?_

_Cahaya? Cahaya apa itu?_

_Seakan-akan menarikku untuk ke sana_

_Haruskah aku melangkah maju atau hanya diam di tempat?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ku gerakkan kakiku dengan susah payah menuju sumber cahaya serta suara itu_

_Suara yang memanggil namaku_

_Suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku_

_Suara yang tidak bisa kuingat siapa pemiliknya_

_Jalan... jalan... dan terus berjalan..._

_Apa aku akan menemukan kebahagian di sana?_

_Kebahagiaan yang sering aku dambakan?_

_Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Basah..._

Tunggu, sebenarnya aku berada di dunia mimpi atau di mana? Kenapa suasananya aneh seperti ini? ini pasti mimpi. Tapi aku bisa merasa kebasahan. Kalau begitu ini bukan mimpi?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas.

_Hujan..._

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan palang yang menghalangiku dari rel kereta api. Lalu yang tadi itu apa? Bukankah tadi aku berada di tengah rel kereta api? Dan seingatku aku seharusnya sudah berlemuran darah dan mati bukan?

Tunggu dulu! Jangan berpikir kalau aku berharap untuk mati, hanya saja ini semua terasa aneh.

_Eh? Kertas? _

Aku melihat tangan kiriku. Sebuah kertas. Oke, ini semakin aneh. Perasaan aku tadi tidak memegang kertas apapun. Aku langsung mengecek isi kertas itu. Alamat... rumah? Kediaman Uchiha? Beruntung sekali diriku... Waw! untuk pertama kalinya aku mengatakan kalau aku beruntung!

Sesaat palang pembatas ini terbuka, aku langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju alamat yang tertera di kertas itu. Ternyata letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rel kereta api tadi. Tinggal belok kiri dan aku akan sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi cerah? Ah ini benar-benar aneh!

Sudahlah! Sepnajang hari ini aku sudah mengalami banyak hal yang aneh. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang...

_NANI?_

Itu kenapa seperti sedang ada pesta di rumahnya Sasuke?

Ini makin aneh. Ini makin aneh.

Bukannya aku mengharapkan Sasuke benar-benar meninggal atau apa, tapi ini benar-benar di luar akal sehatku. Ya, akal masih sehat! Aku tidak gila!

Gak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam? Yap, gak salah sama sekali. Sepertinya pesta ini untuk umum.

Aku masuk ke dalam melewati gerbang rumah yang di hiasi banyak hiasan dan juga beberapa lampion di sekitarnya. Sepanjang jalan masuk menuju rumah utama, banyak sekali bunga warna-warni dan beberapa orang yang melakukan... _Hanami_? _Kami-sama_, seberapa besarkah rumah Sasuke sampai-sampai ada banyak orang yang melakukan _hanami_ secara berkelompok.

"Tambah satu mangkuk lagi!" Su-suara itu, pasti ini Naruto. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ke sumber suara.

"Kalau keselek bisa mempercepat kematian loh!" Ini pasti Yuuki!

"Jangan menakuti Naruto seperti itu, Yuuki..." suara yang malu-malu ini, pasti Hinata. Aku berjalan makin cepat dan sangat cepat.

"Hn, kalian ini..."

Aku berhenti melangkah. Kaget? Tentu saja iya.

"Sasuke..." aku menggumamkan namanya. Mereka berempat menengok ke arahku.

"Sakura!" hampir bersamaan mereka menyebutkan, atau lebih tepatnya meneriakan namaku! Ya ampun, kupingku.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak sekencang itu?" sepertinya aku berteriak terlalu kencang.

Loh? Kok latarnya berubah? Ini di kamar? Kamar siapa?

Wow, lengkap. Ada Hinata, Naruto, Yuuki, dan Sasuke. Ini mimpi atau kenyataan?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Kata Naruto sambil meletakan mangkuk mie-nya.

"Iya, kalau tidak stok mie di rumahku bisa habis karena dia." Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto.

"Untunglah kau sudah bangun, kami khawatir sekali. Benarkan Yuuki?" Hinata bertanya pada Yuuki, dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Sakura menatap polos mereka semua.

"Hm, begini ceritanya..." Naruto terlihat seakan-akan seperti kakek-kakek tua yang sering memberikan dongen sebelum tidur kepada anak kecil.

"Menurut dari penjelasan Sasuke tadi. Dia menemukanmu terjatuh tersandung batu dan tidak sadarkan diri. Karena dia tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, jadi lebih baik membawanya ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian."

"Ah, itu pasti karena aku kurang tidur dan belum makan." Aku menarik kesimpulan.

"Balik lagi ke cerita, Sasuke meninggalkanmu di sini semntara dia pergi ke sekolah. Dan dia bilang kalau kamu ada di rumahnya."

"Aku pikir ada apa-apa yang luar bisa telah terjadi karena kamu bisa berada di rumahnya, ternyata karena kesandung batu doang..." Yuuki mengomentariku.

"Dasar mesum..." aku memalingkan wajahku dan mendengarkan Naruto kembali.

"Kau yang mesum, aku gak ngomong yang aneh-aneh kok," Yuuki menang seperti biasa dan Sakura hanya bisa diam.

"Pulang sekolah kita ke sini. Dan karena kamu gak bangun-bangun aku makan aja. Terus kita malah ngerencanain mau _hanami_ pas liburan nanti. Oh iya, aku gak tau kalau rumah kalian berdua tuh lumayan deket." Komentar Narruto.

"Hah? Deket?" aku bertanya ke yang lainnya.

"Rumah kalian berdua berbelakangan tahu..." jawab Yuuki.

"Kok kita gak pernah ketemu?"

"Kita pulang dan pergi sekolah dengan arah yang berbeda. Aku saja baru tahu alamat rumahmu dari Hinata dan Yuuki tadi." Begitulah kata sasuke.

"Dan tadi kita melakukan berbagai cara untuk membangunkanmu. Mempercikkan air ke mukamu, menyentil jidatmu, membisikkan cerita seram, dan yang terakhir meneriakan namamu. Ternyata yang terakhir berhasil.

"Nah, kalau soal kankermu?"

"Ah iya benar! Aku sampai lupa menanyakan hal itu," Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Kanker? Siapa yang punya kanker?" Sasuke dengan santainya bertanya balik.

"Kau..." jawab kami berempat bersamaan.

"Aku? Dari mana kalian mendapatkan informasi seperti itu?"

"Dari Oda..." jawab kami lagi.

"Kalian mau aja di tipu sama anak seperti dia,"

"Hah? Ditipu? Tapi pas festival olahraga kemarin kau?" Naruto terlihat kaget.

"Aku dehidrasi dan juga anemia. Dasar kalian ini... kalian mengharapkanku terkena kanker hah?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja Naruto yang terlalu heboh ini yang membesar-besarkan masalah." Jawabku.

"Ta-tapi Yuuki juga begitu kan? Dia sampai bilang kalau Sasuke meninggal bagaimana..." Naruto melempar kesalahan ke Yuuki.

"Kalian mau aja percaya kata-kataku, dasar bocah..."

"Jangan bilang kemari kau hanya... bercanda?" Naruto terlihat mau marah.

"Ya iyalah... lagian aku juga sudah tahu kalau Oda saat itu berbohong. Dan sepertinya Hinata sudah mengetahui hal ini.." sekarang Yuuki melempar ke Hinata.

"Aku baru tahu tadi pagi kalau mengenai penyakit anemianya Sasuke. Sebenarnya tadi aku mau memberi tahu kalian tapi langsung lupa karena aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

_Jadi kesimpulannya, yang tadi itu cuma mimpi?_

"Nah, sekarang kalian pulang!" Sasuke mengusir kita.

"Eh, jahat sekali kau Sasuke. Masa mengusir kami sih? Kita nginep aja ya. Udah malem nih... kamu gak kasian sama kita?" Naruto terlihat mengelikan.

"Ya sudah," aku yakin, pasti Sasuke tidak tahan melihatnya dan ingin cepat-cepat lari.

"Kita bertiga akan tidur di sini, Naruto kau sama Sasuke saja!" kini giliranku yang mengusirnya.

"Kau sama saja dengan pantat ayam itu." Naruto langsung keluar sambil membawa mangkok mie-nya.

Sekarang tinggal aku, Hinata, dan Yuuki.

"Untunglah aku membawa _notebook_-ku." Dia mengeluarkan _notebook_ miliknya dari tasnya dan mulai mengetik.

"Aku lapar..." aku mengelus-ngelus perutku.

"Aku juga, ayo kita keluar. Yuuki tidak ikut?" Hinata mengajakku keluar dan bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Nggak, aku membawa banyak makanan di dalam tas."

*Di dapur*

"Sakura, tadi kau mimpi apa? Saat tidur tadi wajahmu terlihat begitu gelisah loh..." Komentar Hinata sambil memotong sayur-sayuran yang akan kita jadikan tambahan di mie kita berdua.

"Mungkin karena aku kelaparan saja," aku berbohong? Entah kenapa mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu secara otomatis.

"Aku kira metode Yuuki untuk membisikan cerita seram agar masuk ke dalam mimpimu berhasil, ternyata tidak rupanya..." Hinata memasukkan sayuran-sayuran itu ke dalam panci.

Jangan bilang, mimpi burukku karena ulah Yuuki!

Dasar anak itu!

Akhirnya mie yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu matang juga.

"Sakura, mau makan sambil nonton gak? Ada Sasuke dan juga Naruto loh di sana..." Ajak Hinata.

"Boleh-boleh aja sih..." kami berdua menuju ruang keluarga. Sesampainya di sana, gak Cuma Naruto dan Sasuke yang sibuk beragumen mengenai film yang mereka tonton, melainkan Yuuki yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil memakan cemilan malamnya.

Suasana ini...

Apa mungkin akan bisa bertahan lama?

Bagaimana kalau semuanya berakhir begitu saja dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi?

Apa aku harus diam atau aku harus maju?

Hh, bukan Sakura namanya kalau aku hanya bisa diam.

Benar bukan? Yap, benar sekali. Walaupun ini semua menyakitkan aku harus terus maju. Maju... maju... dan maju terus!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Gomen minna! Diriku sudah buntu banget! Maaf ya kalau endingnya galau abis kayak begini dan ceritanya rada down...

Buat yang bertanya-tanya soal Sasuke dan penyakitnya, jawabannya udah di jelasin di atas. Kalau masih kurang jelas, sulahkan nanya lagi. Soal typo dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya bakal w ganti secepatnya, maka dari itu mohon bantuannya juga ya untuk ngasih tau yang mana aja. Dan pendapat pribadi dari w sendiri, ini ending emang rada kurang memuaskan dan grafiknya jadi jatuh banget. Huwaa! Gomenne!

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

Review?


	16. Alternative Ending

**A/N: **Yo saya datang lagi untuk membuat Alternative Ending karena saya sangat tidak puas dengan chaptie sebelum ini. Ini kelanjutan dari chaptie sebelumnya. Jadi selamat membaca!

DL insert song(Go on-Shiraishi Kuranosuke): http:/www . mediafire . com/?mf0dx2mnwvu

Hapus spasinya ya!

**.**

**.**

**Go on!**

**Aidou Yuukihara**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Death Chara and OOC**

**.**

**.**

"_Walaupun ini semua menyakitkan, aku harus terus maju... maju... dan maju..."_

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia sadari akan terucap dari mulutnya. Sebuah kalimat yang begitu munafik, menjijikan, dan tak sepantasnya keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak keluar walaupun hanya dalam mimpinya.

Pernahkah kalian bermimpi di dalam mimpi?

Baik mimpi buruk ataupun indah. Menyakitkan ataupun membuat hati tertawa. Aneh atau bahkan sangatlah logis?

Percaya ataupun tidak, baru saja gadis itu mengalaminya. Ia baru saja tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Mimpinya yang begitu acak dan juga abstrak. Senang dan sedih. Perpaduan yang indah dan unik namun sulit untuk mengambil kesimpulan yang pasti. Bukan relatif.

Dirinya bertanya, _"Yang mana yang benar? Apa dia masih hidup atau sudah mati?"_

Salah seorang di dirinya berkata, _"Itu bukan urusanku, kenapa aku harus memikirkan seseorang yang aku anggap orang asing? Seseorang yang tidak akan berpengaruh besar dalam hidupku."_

Namun ada juga yang berkata, _"Tapi dia telah baik padaku? Dia... temanku!"_

Masih banyak pendapat lainnya yang muncul. Pendapat demi pendapat keluar dari dalam diri seseorang –atau lebih mungkin. Seakan-akan telah terjadi perdebatan yang begitu dahsyat di otaknya. Perdebatan yang sebenarnya tidak akan membuat dunia mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hh, aku harus menenangkan diriku." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

Blog.

Tempat dimana ia dulu biasa mencurahkan isi perasaanya.

Tempat dimana ia pertama kali merasakan kehangatan. Sebuah kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Blog.

Awal dari semua pertemuan ini. Semua perubahan ini. Dan semua pertemanan ini.

Ia menekan tombol on pada monitor dan juga CPU. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang sudah terjamin mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya. Perdebatan sengit masih tetap berlanjut di otaknya. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba mencari sesuatu... sesuatu yang dinamakan ketenangan.

_Loading_ tak berlangsung lama. Begitu juga ketika ia mencoba masuk ke dalam _dashboard_ blognya dan memilih untuk membuat _posting_-an baru.

_Mimpi..._

_Sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua orang senang._

_Sesuatu yang dulu kukira tak pernah ada dalam diriku._

_Sebuah kata tabu yang tidak berarti apa-apa dalam diriku._

_Bodoh? _

_Mungkin..._

_Walau aku masih meragukannya..._

_Mungkin aku telah merasakannya. _

_Merasakan bagaimana memiliki mimpi._

_Mimpi yang berarti sebuah cikal bakal untuk meraih impian._

_Impian tak akan ada apabila mimpi tak ada, bukankah begitu?_

_Namun tahukah kalian?_

_Kata mimpi memiliki banyak arti._

_Hm, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu._

_Mimpi yang satu ini memanglah manis._

_Namun ada juga yang buruk._

_Mimpi yang satu ini bisa memberikan kita sebuah petunjuk mengenai apa yang akan datang._

_Percayakah kalian?_

Merasa dirinya tak mampu menggali lebih dalam apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyudahinya dan mem-_publish_ _posting_-annya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Kilasan-kilasan singkat kembali menghiasi pikirannya. Kilasan mengenai percakapan yang jauh terlalu serius dari biasanya.

"_Bisa-bisanya kamu begitu santai mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya kau khawatir, dia kan sahabat kita!" _

"_... Memangnya dia menganggap kita sahabat? Kalian ini terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana kalau dia hanya menganggap kita orang asing yang muncul tiba-tiba di kehidupannya?" _

"_Di-dia pasti menganggap kita sahabat kok. Kita selalu bersama-sama bukan? Kita juga sudah me... mengetahui satu sama lain..." _

"_Mengetahui sama lain katamu? Soal Sasuke sakit aja kita baru tahu! Apa itu arti sahabat untuk kamu? Apa kamu tahu kalau Sakura selalu 'menggunakan topeng' ? Dan apa kamu tahu benar siapa diri kita sebenarnya?" _

"Sahabat," Sakura menggumam di tengah lamunannya. Sebuah kata yang belum sempat ia cari arti sebenarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Menyedihkan," katanya lagi.

Ia menatap kosong layar komputer di hadapannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk kanannya di dekat _keyboard _komputernya. Tak ada suara lain kecuali bunyi _processor_ dan juga jarinya. Sudah begitu banyak kejadian yang menimpanya dalam selang waktu yang tak begitu panjang.

"Hh," ia menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Bodohkah dia?

Bodohkah dia apabila begitu memusingkan keadaan seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?

Seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai teman, namun ia sendiri belum yakin kalau Sasuke memiliki tanggapan yang sama dengannya.

Bodohkah dia apabila harus menjadi gila karena hanya kehilangan seorang teman?

Seorang teman yang belum tentu tahu dia seutuhnya.

Ia terus bertanya dalam lamunannya. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya atau bahkan biasanya, banyak suara-suara yang menyahuti pertanyaannya dan berakhir menjadi perdebatan tanpa sebuah kesimpulan yang pasti.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan komputernya dan pergi tidur. Tak tahu mimpi apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan. Mimpi baik atau buruk.

Pagi pun tiba. Dia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Mulutnya makin sering membisu di meja makan hari ini. Ya, biasanya dia mengatakan beberapa kalimat ketika berada di meja makan bersama keluarga barunya. Ibu tirinya terlihat menghawatirkannya. Begitu juga dengan kakak tirinya.

Ia berangkat ke sekolah. Berjalan biasa dan mencoba melupakan banyak mimpi yang kemarin melakukan invasi besar-besaran di otaknya. Sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menikmati hari. Namun, dia tidak bisa. Apalagi saat ia tiba di sekolah Hinata dan Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. Berbeda dengan kedua orang itu, ketika Sakura tiba di kelas, ia melihat Yuuki sedang tidur dengan pulas seakan-akan kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Saat pelajaran, Hinata terlihat seperti ingin membicarakan suatu hal pada Sakura. Namun, Hinata tak pernah sanggup mengatakannya karena terlalu gugup. Ingin ia meminta bantuan Yuuki, namun sifat Yuuki yang saat ini sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi sama sekali.

'_A-apa percuma saja ya?'_ pikir Hinata ketika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Selama seharian ia tidak berhasil menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya ia sampaikan ke dua orang itu.

"Hei kalian berdua jangan pulang dulu ya! Inget loh, hari ini kalian piket!" Sang ketua kelas mengingatkan Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Oy! Kau Shimizu! Cepat keluar dari kelas kalau tidak mau membantu!" Namun perkataannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Yuuki sama sekali.

"Hh, kau ini... sekolah kerjanya hanya tidur saja!" Sang ketua melirik ke Yuuki selagi menyapu kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kegiatan bersih-bersih ini pun selesai. Yuuki masih terlihat tertidur di atas mejanya. Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Hinata masih memikirkan cara untuk menyampaikan hal itu. Tanpa mereka sadari kelas telah sepi dan hanya diisi oleh mereka bertiga.

"A..an.o... Sa...Sakura?" Hinata mencoba memanggil Sakura yang sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Hm?" Sakura menengok mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hari ini... k..kau mau ti..dak?"

"..." Sakura diam beberapa saat dan akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata tanpa jawaban.

"Tu..tung..gu!" Hinata mencoba mengejar Sakura.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu kelasnya. Namun, Naruto sudah menghadang jalannya.

"Jangan lari kalau gak mau dibilang pengecut," kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu kelas dan kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Sebelum ia kemari (ruang kelas itu), Naruto terlebih dahulu meminta kunci ruang kelas ini kepada satpam sekolah. Yah, tentunya ia sudah menyiapkan lebih dari seribu alasan untuk mendapatkan kunci ini.

"..." Sakura hanya diam.

"Ayo ikut!" Naruto menarik paksa lengan kanan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Yuuki tidur.

"Na...ruto! Pelan-pelan!" Hinata mencoba menenangkan emosi Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah jelaskan? Aku.. ah bukan, kami ingin mengajakmu ke tempat Sasuke."

"Menghabiskan waktuku saja, cepat bukakan pintunya!" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menyetujuinya,"

"Sesuatu yang gak berguna gak perlu dilakukan. Hanya menghabiskan waktu."

"Menghabiskan waktu hah? Sasuke itu teman kita!" Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kesabarannya lagi.

"Naruto!" Hinata mencoba mengingatkan Naruto.

"Kalian ini, bisa gak sih gak berisik?" Yuuki yang dari tadi tertidur kini terbangun karena kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Kau juga Yuuki! Kau harus ikut ke tempat Sasuke!" Naruto menyuruh Yuuki.

"Hoam... kalian ini terlalu berisik. Bocah..." Yuuki menguap.

"Aku mau pulang! Sekarang!" Sakura membentak.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabnya!"

"Tadikan aku sudah menjawabnya! Bukan hanya tadi tapi kemarin-kemarin aku juga SUDAH menjawabnya!" Sakura memukul meja.

"Argh! Bisa gak sih kalian diam! Dan jangan libatkan meja gak bersalah itu Sakura! Kau kira harga meja murah hah?" Yuuki merasa kesal.

"Sudahlah tenang..." Hinata mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sakura.

"Jangan berbicara kasar pada Hinata! Selama ini dia sudah baik padamu bodoh!"

"ARGH! Diam! Kalian ini bodoh atau idiot sih? Hal kecil speerti ini saja sampai harus bertengkar. Dasar bocah!" Yuuki makin terlihat kesal. "Hinata, lebih baik kau diam!" Tambah Yuuki tanpa menyempatkan Hinata melerai mereka bertiga.

"Masalah kecil katamu? Ini tidak kecil!"

"Ini kecil, bocah! Hanya karena Sasuke kalian sampai seperti ini. Kurang kerjaan!"

"Ini gak kurang kerjaan. Kita semua kan teman, gak ada salahnya kan?"

"Jelas salah Hinata! Salah besar kalau kita perlu memposisikan diri kita di kekeadaan yang merepotkan hanya untuk orang lain."

"Ya, dan ini juga menghabiskan waktuku. Cepat buka pintunya!" Sakura masih meminta untuk pergi.

"Tidak akan!" Naruto masih tidak mau mengalah.

"Argh! Sudahlah, kalian selesaikan saja masalah kalian sendiri. Aku tidak mau ikut campur." Yuuki membawa tasnya dan duduk di pojok kelas. Ia menggunakan _headset_-nya dan memutar musik dengan volume yang kencang sehingga kalau ketiga orang itu berdebat tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya.

Oh ya, mengenai latar waktu cerita ini. Saat ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Mereka pulang sekolah pukul 3 sore. Dan lama mereka piket adalah 1 jam. Jadi perdebatan tadi terjadi selama 1 jam.

Ketika Yuuki pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu, Naruto berkata, "Pengecut, lari dari masalah."

"Lari dari masalah?" Yuuki menyeringai kecil. "Ini bukan masalahku, ini masalah kalian. Selama ini aku hanya menganggap kalian tak jauh dari orang asing." Dia diam sebentar dan berpikir. "Ah bukan orang asing, objek penelitian mungkin. Atau boneka mainan ya?" katanya sambil berjalan.

Naruto ingin menghajarnya saat mendengar Yuuki berkata seperti itu. Namun Hinata berhasil membuat Naruto berhenti. Sakura hanya berdiri diam.

'_Hh, anak-anak bodoh.'_ Pikir Yuuki sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

"Hey, aku mau pulang. Sampai kapan kita disini?" Sakura memilih untuk duduk dan melihat ke langit senja dari jendela.

"Sampai semuanya selesai."

"Sampai semuanya selesai itu kapan? Bagaimana kalau orang rumah mencariku?"

"Aku sudah bilang ke Chiyo-san kalau kau akan menginap ke rumahku." Hinata menjelaskan.

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat kaget mendengarnya.

"Ayo jawab!" Naruto memaksa.

"Aku kan sudah menjawabnya tadi."

"Tapi itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan kan?"

"Sok tau!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang itu dan memandang ke luar jendela. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan bintang sudah mulai terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Sakura membuat postingan seperti itu kemarin malam? Itu pasti karena ada suatu hal yang Sakura ingin sampaikan namun sulit untuk dilakukan kan?" Hinata menebak tepat sasaran.

"Sudah kubilang, ini semua bukan urusan-" Sakura berhenti berbicara ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. "Di sekolah ini hanya ada kita berempat kan?"

"Iya kecuali para satpam, kenapa? Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Sekolah ini gak dekat dengan perternakan ayam atau memiliki kandang ayam kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Setahuku sih tidak," Hinata mengingat-ngingat.

"Hei Sakura, jangan membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh dan menyimpang dari topik awal dong!"

"Lalu itu... apa?" Sakura menunjuk ke bawah. Naruto dan Hinata mmencoba mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sakura.

"..." mereka diam.

"Paling hanya tumbuhan baru." Naruto menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Ta..tapi Naruto... tumbuhan gak pakai seragam apalagi berjalan kan?" Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

"Cepat keluarkan kita semua dari ruangan ini!" Sakura yang takut hal-hal seram semakin ingin cepat pulang.

"Tidak bi-"

"NARUTO!" Sakura dan Hinata berteriak bersamaan.

"I..iya..." Naruto mencoba mencari kunci-nya di kantung celananya.

"Cepat Naruto..." Sakura terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Tu... tunggu..." Naruto mulai terlihat gemetaran.

"Jangan bilang..." Sakura menduga-duga.

"Hilang..." kata Naruto.

Suasana sunyi...

"Kita di sini dong sampai pagi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, begitulah." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau makhluk yang seperti tadi datang membawa teman-temannya bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, begitulah..." Naruto sudah ketakutan membayangkan hal-hal buruk terjadi. Dia dan hantu, bersama-sama semalaman bukanlah ide yang baik.

"Ja...jadi?" Hinata sudah makin ketakutan. Mereka diam lagi.

"Ini semua karenamu Naruto!" Sakura menyalahkan Naruto.

"Kok aku? Kalau jujur kan semua ini gak akan terjadi!"

"Hei, jangan bertengkar dulu." Mereka pun diam dan menuruti permintaan Hinata.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya kepada dua orang itu.

"Entahlah," Naruto dan Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia..." Sakura melihat Yuuki yang masih tidur. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita membangunkannya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seharusnya sih, dan lagi mungkin dia yang paling bisa tenang disaat seperti ini atau memiliki alat-alat aneh untuk membongkar pintu." Kata Hinata.

"Benar juga sih," Naruto pun langsung berjalan ke tempat Yuuki.

"Oy, bangung!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yuuki.

"Hn? Apa hah?" Yuuki menanggapinya dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan sedikit menguap. Iya melepaskan _headset_-nya.

"Kita kekunci," jelas Naruto.

"Oh... terus?" Ia mengusap kedua kelopak matanya.

"Gak bisa keluar, gak bisa pulang." Naruto terlihat geregetan menghadapi orang seperti Yuuki.

"Oh,"

"Jangan hanya 'oh'! Katakan hal yang lain!"

"Memangnya mau apalagi selain 'oh'? Memangnya kau mau kalau aku menyuruhmu keluar lewat jendela?"

"Ini lantai dua, gak mungkin Naruto loncat dan mendarat dengan selamat." Hinata dan Sakura ke tempat Yuuki dan duduk.

"Oh, terus mau apa? Menghancurkan pintunya?"

"Gak ada cara yang lebih halus tanpa menghancurkan pintu? Seperti menghubungi komputer keamanan sekolah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gak, batre abis. Ada jepitan?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Ada sih," Hinata melepaskan jepitan putih yang ada di rambutnya.

"Hh, tapi itu kan lama. " Naruto sedikit mengeluh.

"Ya udah, loncat aja dari jendela." Sakura merasa kesal dengan Naruto. "Kau yang harus tanggung jawab!"

"Iya-iya! Kemarikan jepitannya!" Hinata pun memberikan apa yang Naruto minta. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju pintu.

Yuuki terus menguap. Sakura hanya mengomentari Naruto yang dari tadi belum mampu memberikan hasil. Hinata menyemangati Naruto dalam hati. Sedangkan Naruto sudah pusing dan patah semangat karena belum berhasil-berhasil.

_CTEK_

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Ja..jangan bilang patah, lagi?" Sakura mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Na... Naruto?" Hinata mencoba mengembalikan sebagian arwah Naruto yang melayang entah kemana.

"Oy!" Sakura menyenggol Naruto.

"Fufufu..." Naruto tertawa layaknya orang gila.

'_Jangan bilang dia gila karena gak bisa-bisa?'_pikir Hinata dan Sakura.

'_Hh, aku belum mandi... kalau pulang malem bisa-bisa gak mandi dan langsung tidur nih...'_ Pikir Yuuki yang terus menguap.

"Berhasil! Naruto memang luar biasa! Gak ada tandingannya deh! Lihat-lihat!" Naruto langsung membuka pintu kelas itu sambil membangga-banggakan dirinya. Anggap saja dia jadi narsis sesaat.

Hinata dan Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya," Sakura langsung kembali mengambil tasnya. Saat matanya tak sengaja melihat keluar jendela. Maklhuk itu muncul lagi namun tak menunjukan bagaimana wajahnya. Ia terdiam dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kau pusing?" Hinata memperhatikan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Tidak. Kita harus cepat keluar sekarang. Sudah jam 7 malam." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah jam kelasnya.

Mereka berempat keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan di depan. Sakura berada di belakang mereka, sementara Yuuki dia berada di paling belakang dan berjalan sambil menguap. Hinata dan Naruto membuka topik agar tidak membuat diri mereka merasa takut dengan keadaan sekolah di malam hari. Sekolah ini memanglah gelap. Itu karena Tsunade Si kepala sekolah yang sungguh irit menetapkan kalau hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala di sekolah ini ketika malam.

Ketika Hinata dan Naruto masih sibuk mengeborol, Sakura merasa suasana di sekelilingnya berubah. Seperti udara-udara di sekelilingnya berubah dan terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mencekam mungkin tidak, hanya saja keadaan ini membuat hatinya terusik karena merasa ke janggalan. Seketika, punggung Hinata dan Naruto yang dari tadi terus berada di hadapannya menghilang karena di telan oleh kegelapan. Saat ia menengok ke belakang, sosok Yuuki juga tidak terlihat.

'_Ini mimpi atau kenyataan?' _tanyanya dalam hati dengan ragu. Bagaimana ia tidak ragu, coba bayangkan saja kalau kalian menjadi Sakura yang memiliki mimpi berbingkai.

Dia mencoba membuat dirinya tetap tenang. Ia menarik nafas dan mengehumbuskannya sambil menutup mata. Saat ia membuka mata keadaan tidak lah segelap tadi, namun sosok ketiga sahabatnya itu masih belum terlihat. Dia berdiri terdiam di tengah loriong lantai 2 sekolahnya. Ia tetap tenang dan menocoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Tak ada apa-apa...

Tempat ini menjadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya. Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Suara langkahnya menggema dan mengisi malam yang sunyi. Seakan-akan hanya ada dia yang menjadi orang satu-satunya di tempat ini. Benar-benar sunyi.

Udara di sekelilingnya semakin dingin. Menurutnya memanglah wajar, toh sekarang sudah musim gugur dan sebentar lagi musim dingin. Dia berusaha untuk berpikir selogis mungkin dan membuang asumsi-asumsi negatif yang dibuat oleh beberapa orang di dalam dirinya.

Suasana di sekelilingnya semakin terasa janggal. Dia yang semenjak tadi terus berjalan tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluar. Seperti hanya berjalan di tempat. Tapi ia yakin kalau dari tadi ia terus berjalan.

Ia berhenti. Matanya menangkap hal yang sama seperti yang ia lihat saat di ruang kelas tadi. Sosok itu menatapnya ujung sana. Ia mengenakan seraga sekolah. Kulitnya begritu pucat dan rambutnya berwarna hitam delap namun bukan benar-benar hitam, _raven_ mungkin. Sakura merasa familiar dengan sosok di hadapannya namun tak mampu menebak siapakah sosok itu sebenarnya. Di dalam hati ia lagi-lagi menyesali karena harus menjadi orang yang pelupa.

Sosok itu menatap Sakura dengan kedua bola matanya. Bibirnya bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak mampu mendengarnya. Walaupun Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya, sosok itu tetap berbicara. Sakura terus memperhatikan gerakan bibirnya. Otaknya langsung mencerna dan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

"Sakura..." itulah yang sosok itu ucapkan semenjak tadi.

"Sakura..." katanya lagi namun kini dengan suara yang llebih kencang. Sakura hanya diam. Suaranya begitu familiar di telinga Sakura.

"Sakura..." katanya lagi.

"SAKURA!" sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi Sakura. Kedua pupil Sakura mengecil karena kaget. Ia melihat Yuuki berada di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih berada di udara dan Naruto yang sepertinya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata terlihat khawatir.

Sakura menyentuh permukaan pipinya yang panas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sakura hanya diam.

"Lagi nih?" Yuuki terlihat sudah siap untuk menampar Sakura lagi.

"Kau ini, jangan dulu." Naruto melarang Yuuki.

"Sakura?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Masih belum ada respon.

"Jadi?" Yuuki bertanya lagi pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemas.

_PLAK!_

"Awww!" Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Udah bener-bener sadar?" Hinata bertanya pada Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sadar? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Sakura bertanya bingung. "Tunggu, kok kalian tiba-tiba di sini. Bukannya tadi kalian menghilang?"

"Hah menghilang? Kapan? Kita dari tadi di sini kok." kata Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Tidak baik melamun di tempat angker seperti ini. kau tahu kan cerita-cerita seram yang sering dibiacarakan di kelas?" kata Hinata.

"Jangan bilang..." Sakura menduga-duga. "Kalian tidak merasakan hal-hal yang aneh?"

"Hanya kau yang aneh semenjak kita berjalan di lorong. Kau tidak berbiacara sepatah katapun. Ya, walaupun Yuuki juga tidak tapi setidaknya dia menguap terus dan memberikan tanda kalau dia baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto.

Mereka belum melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi. Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah lorong. Yuuki lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dan melihat ke luar jendela sambil menguap. Suasana masih gelap. Tidak ada perubahan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura.

"Sangat yakin," kini Hinata yang menjawab.

Suasana hening. Mereka mencari sebuah kesimpulan dari apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Yuuki masih berada di pinggir jendela. Ketika semuanya masih berpikir dia kemudian berkata, "Kalian peracya hantu?"

"He-hei... jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh!" Naruto terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku serius,"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura.

"A..aku tidak tahu... kalau Yuuki?" Hinata bertanya.

"Hh... aku tidak percaya, tapi kalau begitu yang di situ apa?" Yuuki menunju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ketiga orang itu. Mereka menengok ke arah yang Yuuki tunjukan bersamaan.

"..." Hinata langsung memucat dan hampir pingsan. Sakura mencoba mengantisipasinya.

"..." Naruto berbalik ke arah Yuuki dan tersenyum, "Hahaha... gak ada apa-apa kok!"

_DEG.._

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Naruto. Naruto terlihat sudah begitu ketakutan. Hinata langsung pingsan. Sakura sudah kehilangan rohnya.

"Yu..Yuuki..." Naruto terlihat ketakutan dan meminta tolong Yuuki.

"Apa?"

"Kamu yang memegang pundakku sekarang ya?"

"Ya nggaklah, kau bisa lihat kan? Kedua tanganku ada di sini..."

"Kalau begitu... yang di belakang apa?" Naruto sudah terlihat pasrah dan kemungkinan dia yang akan pingsan selanjutnya.

"Nengok aja sendiri," Yuuki bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu," Naruto akhirnya menengok dan... dia pingsan.

Sisanya hanya tinggal Yuuki. Yuuki yang bingung mau melakukan apa dengan makhluk di hadapannya hanya menatap maklluk itu saja.

"Hoamm... mereka tidur di tempat seperti ini... gak elit." Yuuki malah mencibir ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau..." kata sosok itu.

"Apa? Orang itu yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini bukan?" tanya Yuuki.

"Benar," Orang itu mengangguk.

"Bilang padanya, aku pasti tidak akan lari. Sekarang kau pergi."

"Tapi Nona,"

"Tugasmu sudah selesai bukan? Jadi pergi sekarang." Yuuki memaksanya.

Orang itu membungkuk hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan Yuuki.

Kini Yuuki harus membangunkan oteman0temannya itu. Yuuki memilih siapa dulu yang akan di bangunkan. Sakura lah yang pertama. Itu karena dia lebih tenang daripada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Oy Sakura! Bangun..." kata Yuuki di sebelah Sakura. "Hh, masa harus seperti tadi..."

_PLAK!_

"Sakit!" Sakura merintih kesakitan. "Kau ini! Senang sekali memukuli wajahku!" Sakura langsung memarahi Yuuki.

"Yang penting kau bangun. Nah, selanjutnya..." Yuuki melihat Hinata dan menyiapkan tangannya.

"Biar aku yang membangunkan Hinata!" Sakura merasa kasihan kalau Hinata harus ditampar Yuuki.

Ketika Sakura mengurusi Hinata. Yuuki langsung ke Naruto dan memukulinya. Dan sama seperti respon Sakura tadi, Naruto malah marah-marah ke Yuuki dan Yuuki hanya menutup telinganya. Hinata akhirnya bangun.

"Soal yang tadi itu... itu beneran?" tanya Naruto.

"I..iya... sepertinya kita gak salah lihat."

"Itu sosok yang tadi aku lihat dari kelas. Dan itu juga yang ada di dalam lamunanku tadi." Kata Sakura yang mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Dia terlihat familiar,"

"Ya sudah, itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku mau pulang sekarang. Kalau kalian masih mau di sekolah ya aku tidak peduli. Sampai jumpa besok pagi." Yuuki langsung meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

**Yuuki POV**

Merepotkan sekali orang-orang itu? Seharusnya tidak perlu menyamar sebagai hantu seperti itu. Meyebalkan.

Hh, akhirnya aku bisa tidur sepuasnya.

**Normal POV**

Yuuki langsung memejamkan matanya ketika tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya berada di atas kasur. Dia terlihat sangat mengantuk karena harus mengejar banyak target.

Belum sampai lima menit, ponselnya berdering mengeluarkan sebuah alunan lagu yang cukup panjang. Yuuki mencoba mengabaikannya namun lagu itu masih terus terdengar. Dengan malas, tangan kanannya mencoba merain ponselnya yang berada di atas meja cokelat di samping kanannya.

Matanya yang tadi masih tertutup langsung terbuka ketika mendnegar suara dari _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Ya aku mengerti, tiga hari bukan?"

Wajahnya masih datar.

"Ya, kalau itu keinginan _Obaa-sama_ aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Ya," Yuuki mengakhir percakapan mereka.

Percakapan singkat dan juga dingin. Percakapan melalui sebuah telefon tanpa diawali dengan sapaan dan diakhiri dengan salam perpisahan.

Yuuki meletakan ponselnya ke tempat semua dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

**Yuuki POV**

Tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku harus melakukan suatu hal sebelum hari itu tiba.

Ya sepertinya aku harus melakukan hal itu.

Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Waktu untukku dan juga untuknya.

Aku langsung membuka mataku kembali dan mengambil jaket hitamku. Aku langsung keluar dan mengunci apartemenku.

Yang harus aku lakukan adalah ke tempatnya.

**Flashback**

"_Mengenai sahabatmu, dia di rawat di rumah sakit milik keluargaku."_ _Suara Aoi membuat mataku yang agak tertutup kini terbuka lebar._

"_Yakin?" Aku yang sedang membuat salah satu game menghentikan kegiatanku dan fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan lawan bicaraku katakan._

"_Iya, kudengar dia terkena kanker otak. Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" _

'_Eh? Kanker otak... jangan-jangan saat dilapangan itu salah satu gejalanya.' _

"_Yuuki-san?" _

"_Apa kankernya sudah benar-benar parah?" Aku agak ragu untuk menanyakannya._

"_Dia sudah sering di rawat di rumah sakit keluargaku sejak dia kecil sih."_

"_Berarti..."_

"_Ya, ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Uchiha-san tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu dan yang lainnya?"_

"_Tidak, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai penyakit yang ia miliki. Aoi-san, apa dia... maksudku apa dia bisa sembuh?"_

"_Entahlah, baginya untuk hidup sampai saat ini saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Kalau keajaiabn itu tidak datang untuk yang kedua kalinya... kau pasti tahu maksudku."_

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas infonya, maaf kalau aku terlalu merepotkanmu."_

"_Ah tidak masalah. Lebih baik kau datang bersama ketiga temanmu yang lain. Dia terlihat kesepian."_

"_Hm..." Aku mengiayakan sarannya._

"_Yuuki-san? Mengenai hal yang itu, kau benar-benar tidak menolaknya?"_

"_Oh yang itu. Ya, tidak ada pilihan lain bukan?" aku menghela nafas._

"_Aku bisa saja membantumu."_

"_Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih banyak lagi." Aku tertawa kecil._

"_Kalau begitu selamat malam,"_

"_Selamat malam."_

**End Flasback**

Aku langsung pergi menuju RS dimana Sasuke di rawat.

Selama masih ada waktu... aku harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka.

**Normal POV**

Yuuki memasuki gedung putih bertingkat banyak di hadapannya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan mencari ruangan tempat Sasuke. Ia pun memasuki _lift_. Dia keluar dan langsung mencari sebuah kamar bernomorkan 130.

Saat ia tiba di kamar 130, pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Itachi keluar dari dalam sana dengan Mikoto di sampingnya. Yuuki mundur beberapa langkah dan tetap diam. Mereka berdua terlihat kaget namun memutuskan untuk keluar sutuhnya dari kamar Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak khawatir.

"Saya Shimizu Yuukihara, teman satu sekolahnya Sasuke." Yuuki membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kau yang waktu itu berada di UKS bukan?" Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, apa Sasuke sudah agak baikan?" Tanya Yuuki dengan nada yang serius.

"..." Mikoto terdiam.

"Dia selalu diam dan tidak mau meberi respon lain selain helaan nafas atau beberapa kata singkat. Semakin lama fungsi-fungsi organ di tubuhnya mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kelumpuhan." Itachi yang kini menggantikan ibunya.

"Oh, saya bisa sedikit mengerti. Apa saya bisa melihat keadaan Sasuke?" Yuuki bertanya lagi dnegan kalimat yang formal. Benar-benar berbeda dari Yuuki yang biasanya.

"Kau yakin? Aku hanya takut apabila Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan atau tidak memberikan respon."

"Ya, sangat yakin. Jadi?"

"Kau boleh masuk," Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih banyak!" Yuuki membungkuk.

Ia pun langsung masuk setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Itachi dan juga Mikoto. Ketika Yuuki masuk, mata Sasuke tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Yuuki. Dia jelas sangatlah kaget.

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin.

"Kau ingat dengan orang yang pernah kita temui di liburan musim panas yang lalu? Yang bernama Kaji Aoi. Dia adalah pemilik RS ini." Yuuki duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke agak terlihat sebal.

"Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Maka dari itu aku kemari."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa mereka saja sekalian?"

"Karena yang ini adalah urusanku."

"Pergi, aku tidak mau mendengarkannya."

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian di sini bukan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula kalau aku sudah menghilang kalian pasti melupakanku."

"Oke, karena keadaan kita mungkin tidak terlalu berbeda aku bisa sedikit mengerti."

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti."

"Kan aku bilang sedikit!" Yuuki sedikit kesal.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terserah kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Mereka semua mempercayaimu dan aku yakin tidak akan melupakanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka sampai saat-saat terakhirmu juga tidak apa-apa. Karena apabila aku menjadi kau, aku juga tidak mau bertemu. Tapi aku mohon kau membuat suatu pesan atau apalah untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu pada mereka. Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan." Yuuki menatatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan.

"Mereka... apa masih menerimaku?" Sasuke menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Entahlah, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan? Tanganmu masih bisa digunakan untuk menulis?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Sedikit,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan meminta kertas pada suster." Yuuki langsung berdiri dan berlari ke luar dan mencari suster.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Nah, ini. Pertama untuk Sakura." Yuuki menyerahkan kertas-kertas tersebut pada Sasuke beserta sebuah pena.

"Ah... itu terakhir saja," kata Sasuke.

"Hahaha," Yuuki tertawa kecil.

"Kau... kenapa melakukan hal ini. Maksudku, bukankah ini terlalu merepotkan bagi seseorang sepertimu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang menulis.

"Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Kau-"

"Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk menebak apa maksud kata-kataku tadi. Masih banyak surat yang harus kau buat. Jangan lupakan keluargamu loh!" Yuuki langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah,"

Satu jam telah berlalu. Yuuki masih duduk di samping Sasuke menemaninya menulis surat. Sesekali, Yuuki mengintip beberapa kata dan mengomentarinya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah malam."

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau harus menyelesaikan surat-surat itu ya!" Yuuki lamgsung berdiri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian? Aku bisa meminta kakakku untuk mengantarmu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa pulang malam. Dan lagi... banyak yang memperhatikanku. Kau pasti sering menemukannya dulu di sekolah."

"Oh, maksudmu orang-orang berjas hitam?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, selamat malam. Semoga kau tidak pernah menyesali apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Tolog jangan biarkan mereka datang menjengukku."

Awalnya Yuuki tidak yakin namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk sebelum pergi keluar.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka berempat kembali ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Naruto masih memaksa Sakura untuk ikut menjenguk Sasuke. Hinata tentu membantunya. Mengenai Yuuki, dia makin bersikap dingin dan menunjukan sisi liciknya.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali aku datang ke tempatnya? Lagi pula itu bukan urusanku bukan?" Yuuki mengahabiskan beberapa cemilah yang tadi ia beli di kantin.

"Yuuki!" Naruto membentak Yuuki.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Kini mereka berada di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

"Yuuki, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu." Hinata mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak usah mengurusi urusan orang lain." Yuuki mencibir.

"Kau!" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah bukan? Kalian terlalu suka ikut campur."

"Kalau itu maumu lakukan sesukamu! Aku tidak akan mempedulikanmu lagi!"

"Naruto!" Hinata membentak Naruto.

"Apa? Dia sendiri yang maunya begitu. Kau Sakura, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Sakura berdiri.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku." Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tak lama setelah Sakura menghliang, Yuuki juga ikut pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengumpat sebal.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Naruto?"

"Hh, biar kita berdua saja yang menjenguknya." Naruto.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap harinya Hinata beserta Naruto mencari rumah sakit dimana Sasuke dirawat. Mereka bertanya pada keluarga Sasuke namun mereka tidak mau memberikan jawabannya. Ya, Sasuke lah yang meminta keluarganya berkata seperti itu apabila ada yang mencarinya setelah Yuuki menjenguknya. Sakura makin sering termenung dan mengabaikan perkataan Hinata atau Naruto mengenai Sasuke. Sedangkan Yuuki, dia sudah tidak sering terlihat di kelasnya.

Sebulan kemudian.

Hinata dan Naruto datang ke rumah Sakura dengan wajah yang pucat dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Ketika Chiyo membukakan pintu, mereka menjelaskan situasi saat ini dan dipersilahkan masuk menuju kamar Sakura.

_Brak_

"Sakura! Cepat bangun!" Naruto langsung membangunkan Sakura ketika sampai di kamarnya.

"Hn? Naruto... Hinata... Kalian... sedang apa... disini?" Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Heh! Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap! Akan aku jelaskan nanti." Kata Naruto.

Sakura menatap kedua orang ini tidak percaya. Kemudian dia melihat ke luar pintu kamarnya dan melihak Chiyo. Chiyo tersenyum, itu berarti Sakura harus mengikuti apa yang Naruto minta. Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto dan Hinata kini menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Apa sudah tersambung?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata yang mencoba menghubungi Yuuki.

"Tidak," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita ke tempatnya," Naruto berusaha tenang.

Sakura sudah selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian. Ia langsung sarapan terlebih dahulu bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata menolaknya namun Chiyo memaksa. Mereka datang pagi-pagi kemari pasti belum makan, begitu menurut Chiyo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka langsung keluar dan menuju tempat Yuuki. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika mendengarnya Sakura membisu. Sesampainya di tempat Yuuki.

"Apa? Sudah tidak ada orangnya lagi?" Naruto kaget mendengar kalau tempat yang dulu di tinggali Yuuki kini telah kosong.

"Apa anda yakin? Seorang perempuan seumuran dengan kami sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi?" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ya. Bahkan saya tidak pernah tahu kalau di sini di tempati oleh orang yang tadi kalian deskripsikan. Terakhir kali tempat ini diisi, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Itu juga oleh laki-laki." Jelas ibu pemilik.

"Ta-" Perkataan Naruto langsung di potong dengan tarikan tangan Sakura.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, maaf telah mengganggu." Sakura membungkuk, begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga langsung pergi. Di perjalanan, Naruto mengomentari perlakuan Sakura tadi.

"Itu lebih baik, sekarang dia ada dimana? Apa kalian sudah pernah menjenguknya?" Sakura yang tadi terdiam mulai bertanya.

"Dia berada di rumahnya. Kami belum pernah menjenguknya, keluarganya menolak kita. Mereka bilang itu permintaan Sasuke, kami baru tahu tadi pagi saat ibunya Sasuke menghubungi kami. Kau tidak dihubungi oleh Mikoto-san?" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Ponselku mati, telepon rumah juga sednag rusak." Jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kita mempercepat langkah kita." Kata Naruto.

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat pemakaman. Di sana, orang-orang berbaju hitam memenuhi tempat itu. Mereka bertiga sesekali bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mereka merasa begitu berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak, warna baju mereka bertiga seperti pelangi di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Begititu cerah dan berwarna-warni. Sesekali, mereka dapat mendengar cemoohan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang sekeliling mereka. Mereka tidak mau merusak kepergian Sasuke hanya karena masalah pakaian, jadi mereka hanya diam.

Setelah pemakaman selesai. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mengucapkan duka pada keluarga Sasuke. Mikoto yang tidak kuat menahan air mata. Belum lagi kata-kata yang ditujukan beberapa orang pada Sasuke yang mereka taktahu seperti apa sifat aslinya. Itachi menyuruh ibunya untuk beristirahat di rumah sehingga saat ini Mikoto tidak berada di sana.

Mereka bertiga kini terdiam di depan nisan Sasuke. Semua orang telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Walaupun terlambat dan kekurangan satu orang, kami berhasil bertemu denganmu!" Naruto tertawa.

"Kami membawa Sakura juga loh!" Hinata tersenyum.

"Oy! Apa maksud kalian dengan membawaku?"

"Rahasia!" Hinata dan Naruto terlihat kompak.

"Mengenai pakaian kami bagus bukan? Ah, kami tahu pasti kau tidak suka melihatnya karena kami terlihat norak." Naruto tertawa geli.

"Ternyata kau sadar juga, aku kira hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu." Sakura menggumam pelan.

Itachi melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Dia pun langsung menghambipir mereka dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih kalian mau datang ke sini, aku kira kalian tidak akan datang karena selama ini Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada kalian." Itachi mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

"Mana mungkin kita tidak datang," Naruto membalas senyum Itachi.

"Ini untuk kalian. Sasuke menulisnya setelah Shimizu-san datang mengunjunginya sebulan yang lalu." Itachi menyerahkan surat yang di tulis Sasuke untuk mereka bertiga.

"Apa? Yuuki pernah datang ke sana? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" Naruto kaget, begitu juga Sakura dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak menanyakannya, dia datang malam-malam sekitar pukul setengah sembilan malam. Saat kami keluar dari kamar Sasuke, dia langsung membungkuk dan memberitahukan namanya dan meminta izin untuk masuk. Ibu memperbolehkannya. Berhubung saat itu kondisi ibu kurang baik, aku dan ibu langsung pulang. Mengenai surat itu, aku, ibu dan ayah juga mendapatkannya. Gadis itu tidak bersama dengan kalian?"

"Tidak, kami tidak tahu sekarang dia berada dimana. Keberadaannya seakan-akan telah di hapus." Hinata menggeleng.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, terimakasih karena telah menjadi sahabat Sasuke. Ibu sangat senang ketika melihat Sasuke menuliskan surat-surat ini untuk kita semua." Itachi mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan pergi.

"Mau membacanya bersama-sama?" Sakura menawarkan.

"Aku mau membacanya di atap sekolah kita."

"Tapi sekarang bisa dibilang kita sedang membolos sekolah Naruto."

"Ya sudah, baca di rumah masing-masing saja deh." Naruto menyerah.

"Posting di blog bagaimana isinya ya!" Sakura memberi saran.

"Ok!"Hinata dan Naruto mengucapkannya bersamaan.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia baru membaca surat Sasuke ketika malam hari karena orang tuanya menyuruhnya melakukan banyak hal di siang hari.

_Untuk Naruto yang selalu berisik,_

_Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bertemu kalian. _

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat bertemu kalian. Ketika Yuuki datang ke tempatku saja aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Belum lagi dia berbicara lebih panjang dan banyak tertawa. Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya._

_Sepertinya dia tidak datang ke hari pemakamanku ya? _

_Kalau benar begitu, dia berarti sudah pergi jauh dari kalian. Mungkin tak sejauh aku. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menitipkan surat pada seseorang untuknya. Kalian pasti bisa bertemu dengannya._

_Ah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin hidup lebih lama untuk melihat kisahmu dengan Hinata. Kalian sangat cocok menurutku. Kalau nanti kalian menikah, beri tahu aku ya._

_Aku juga ingin bermain sepak bola bersamamu lagi. Saat itu aku benar-benar kesal karena dia menghinaku. Sepertinya kalian sudah memberikan pelajaran padanya... _

_Hei, tolong jaga mereka bertiga ya! Terutama Sakura. Sebagai laki-laki kau pasti mengerti._

_Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin berterimakasih. Karena kalian aku bisa memiliki kepribadian yang kurang lebih seperti id blog-ku._

_Ngomong-ngomong soal blog, sepertinya perjumpaan kita di dunia maya terlalu singkat. Aku iri padamu yang mengenal Sakura di blog lebih dulu daripada aku._

_Selamat tinggal teman,_

_Lihatlah ke atas langit, baik malam atau pun pagi. Aku selalu berada di sana, mendoakan yang terbaik dan memperhatikan kalian dari sini. Semoga setiap kali kalian melihatku ke langit, kalian akan selalu mengingatku._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Sasuke/Sunshine_

Naruto yang membacanya langsung menangis dan meneriakan nama Sasuke. Kushina yang berada di rumah langsung panik dan mendobrak kamar Naruto. Saat pintu terbuka, ia langsung tercengang melihat anaknya merengek di atas kasur sambil memegang surat.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?" Kushina berjalan mendekat.

"Ibu!" Naruto langsung lari dan memeluk Kushina.

"Tenanglah... jangan menangis lagi." Kushina mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

'_Dia masih belum dewasa ternyata,'_ pikir Kushina.

.

.

.

Hinata yang baru pulang langsung disambut banyak pertanyaan oleh ayahnya. Saat tadi pagi, dia yang mendapatkan telepon dari Mikoto langsung mandi dan ganti baju lalu pamit dan kabur. Jelas sekali kalau ayahnya sangat khawatir, belum lagi dia satu-satunya wanita Hyuga. Setelah menjeaskan semuanya, ayahnya pun mau mengerti.

Hinata langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Ia membuka amplop putih itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Untuk Hinata yang selalu sabar menghadapi kami semua,_

_Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bertemu kalian. _

_Aku yakin kau harus kerja ekstra untuk menahan emosi mereka bertiga. Semoga kau tidak membenciku karena hal itu._

_Mungkin aku dan kau jarang berbicara banyak. Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau menganggapku sahabatmu. _

_Karena kau dekat dengannya, mungkin kau menyadari perasaanku padanya bukan?_

_Tolong jaga dia ya! Aku juga menitipkan pesan yang sama pada Naruto._

_Membicarakan soal Naruto, aku jadi ingat. Aku ingin seklai hadi di hari pernikahan kalian. Jangan bilang aku tidak menyadarinya. Walaupun Naruto terlihat seperti itu, dia juga menyadarinya. Hn, biar lebih cepat akan aku beri tahu satu hal. Perasaan kalian satu sama lain itu sama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memainkan sebuah lagu bersama kalian. Kalau tidak salah Yuuki juga bermain alat musik. Sakura juga bisa bermain biola. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin ya?_

_Selamat tinggal teman,_

_Lihatlah ke atas langit, baik malam atau pun pagi. Aku selalu berada di sana, mendoakan yang terbaik dan memperhatikan kalian dari sini. Semoga setiap kali kalian melihatku ke langit, kalian akan selalu mengingatku._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Sasuke/Sunshine_

Hinata tersenyum membacanya. Wajahnya juga merona merah ketika membaca bagian-bagian tertentu. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pianonya. Dan dia memainkan sebuah lagu.

_Polonaise__No. 6 in__A major__change__, "__Heroes"._

Ayahnya yang mendengar permainannya dari lantai bawah langsung ke atas dan mengintip di balik pintu. Dia tersenyum kagum mendengar permainan anaknya.

.

.

.

Sakura pulang menuju rumahnya. Chiyo yang menunggunya di rumah menyerahkan sekotak biola pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya terlihat kaget. Ketika ia membukanya, biola itu terlihat sangat familiar.

"Tadi salah Mikoto-san datang ke sini." Chiyo menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terucap oleh Sakura.

"Ibu tahu Mikoto-san?"

"Ya, Sabaku dan Uchiha memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat. Masuklah ke kamarmu, ibu yakin kau merasa lelah." Chiyo meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menuju kamarnya dan meletakan biola itu di atas meja belajarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mulai membaca surat yang ditujukan padanya.

_Untuk Sakura,_

_Pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bertemu kalian. _

_Mungkin kau tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Tapi tidak bagiku. Jadi, kau mau memaafkanku?_

_Biola itu, apa kau sudah menerimanya? _

_Aku sudah tidak bisa merawatnya lagi. Kudengar kau juga bisa memainkannya. Sepertinya dia akan senang memiliki pemilik baru sepertimu. Semoga dia bermanfaat ya. _

_Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang berubah. Jalan yang tadinya kukira buntu malah bertambah. Dan kalau bukan karenamu, mungkin aku juga tidak akan bertemu orang-orang seperti Hinata, Naruto, dan juga Yuuki._

_Mengenai Yuuki, karena munurutku kalian tidak terlalu berbeda kau pasti sudah bisa menebak jalur pemikirannya._

_Mengenai dirimu, kau harus mulai terbuka. Pesanku, jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Sekarang kau tidak maju sendirian. Kau punya mereka semua, ingat kan?_

_Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama dan berjalan di sampingmu._

_Mungkin aku di sini akan iri melihat seseorang yang berada di sampingmu nanti. Haha, berbahagialah nanti ya! Aku tetap mendukungmu walaupun... argh sudah lupakan._

_Asalkan kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia._

_Jangan sampai kau menyia-nyiakan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu karena kau terlalu tertutup. _

_Aku pernah berpikir untuk mempercepat kematianku. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bisa hidup lebih lama._

_Kalau kau tidak suka mengingatku, jangan lakukan itu. _

_Walaupun aku akan merasa sakit, tapi rasa sakit ini akan lebih parah apabila aku melihatmu sedih._

_Mengenai biola, coba mainkan lagu yang aku taruh partiturnya bersama dengan biola itu. Judulnya Salut d'amour. Kau yang menggunakan bahasa prancis untuk id blog-mu pasti tahu arti kata-kata itu. Ah, jangan bilang kau sudah tahu lagunya? _

_Itu lagu dariku untukmu, maaf aku tidak bisa memainkannya untukmu. Tanganku sudah tidak kuat lagi. _

_Lihatlah ke atas langit, baik malam atau pun pagi. Aku selalu berada di sana, mendoakan yang terbaik dan memperhatikan kalian dari sini. Semoga setiap kali kalian melihatku ke langit, kalian akan selalu mengingatku._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Sasuke/Sunshine_

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kertas surat tadi. Air matanya mengalir pelan.

'_Maaf,'_ pikir Sakura.

Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas semuanya. Dia merasa bersalah karena terlalu menutupi dirinya.

'_Aku pasti akan berubah, untukmu dan juga aku.'_ Pikirnya lagi.

.

.

.

Yuuki berada di lab kerjanya. Tadi pagi Aoi datang mengantarkan sebuah surat. Dia tidak pernah menduga kalau dia juga akan mendapatkannya. Kini dia membacanya.

_Untuk Yuuki yang memberikan ide ini padaku,_

_Terimakasih, sepertinya rencana ini akan berjalan lancar._

_Menurut dugaanku, saat ini kau berada di tempat yang jauh dari mereka. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Terserah maumu apa, seperti yang kau pernah katakan padaku "Jangan pernah menyesali perbuatanmu". Aku harap kau juga tidak menyesali perbuatanmu._

_Oh ya, aku menitipkan surat ini padanya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa memiliki tunangan seperti itu. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya. Menurutku dia orang yang baik._

_Aku yakin kau pasti selalu memantau mereka bertiga bukan?_

_Setelah aku pikir-pikir, kau stalker._

_Tolong pantau mereka untukku juga ya!_

_Lihatlah ke atas langit, baik malam atau pun pagi. Aku selalu berada di sana, mendoakan yang terbaik dan memperhatikan kalian dari sini. Semoga setiap kali kalian melihatku ke langit, kalian akan selalu mengingatku._

_Dari sahabatmu,_

_Sasuke/Sunshine_

Yuuki tertawa geli membacanya.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk bermain-main bukan?" katanya sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

_Insert Song: __Go on-Shiraishi Kuranosuke__(__Yoshimasa Hosoya)  
__._

_._

_._

Mereka bertiga membuat sebuah postingan yang di tujukan pada orang yang sama. Kalau Yuuki sendiri, dia memantau aktivitas mereka di tempatnya yang sekarang.

Sakura menulis kalau dia akan menjadi seorang pemain dan pengrajin biola yang hebat. Kalau Hinata dan juga Naruto tidak terlalu berbeda jauh. Mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri. Yuuki yang membacanya hanya menahan geli.

**7 Tahun kemudian**

Seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun berdiri di depan nisan dan berdoa. Hembusan angin lembut membuat rambutnya menari-nari selagi ia berdoa.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang wanita berambut indigo serta pria berambut kuning berjalan membawa bunga. Mereka berdua menghampiri wanita yang tadi berdoa dan duduk di sampinya lalu ikut berdoa.

Ketika mereka sedang berdoa, seorang lagi datang. Mereka langsung berhenti sebentar dan melihat siapa yang datang. Orang itu tersenyum lalu menaruh bunga yang dia bawa. Dia pun ikut duduk dan berdoa.

Mereka berempat kini berjalan di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Sakura dan Hinata memeluk Yuuki.

"Banyak pekerjaan," Yuuki tertawa kecil.

"Pokoknya di hari pernikahanku nanti kau harus datang!" kata Hinata.

"Iya...iya... aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah pernikahan kalian kok."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Naruto bingung.

"Seseorang memintaku memantau kalian, walaupun dia tidak meminta aku juga sudah melakukannya. Sekarang bisa kah kalian melepaskanku?" Yuuki mereasa sesak karena di peluk oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Saat di pernikahan kalian aku akan memainkan lagu _Salut d'amour_. Kau juga harus ikut Yuuki!" Sakura memaksa Yuuki.

" Hanya untuk hari itu,"

"Dan juga besoknya, aku mau kita berempat memainkan sebuah lagu bersama." Hinata menambahkan.

"Hee... jangan bilang dia yang memintanya." Yuuki mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Dia pasti sennag melihatnya dari sana, bukan begitu Sakura?" Naruto melihat ke arah langit.

"Ya, karena dia selalu memperhatikan kita..." Sakura ikut memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Baik pagi mau pun malam," lanjut Hinata.

"Dia pasti akan melihat dan mendoakan kita dari sana," Yuuki tersenyum tipis.

"Kami selalu ingat kau Sasuke." Kata mereka berempat.

'_Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti maju sendirian, karena ada kau di sana dan mereka di sini.' _Pikir Sakura.

.

.

.

_**The End**_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: **Coba dengarkan semua insert song-nya ya! Terutama yang terakhir. Itu feel-nya dapet banget! Mana judulnya sama lagi. Waktu pertama kali buat cerita ini saya gak tau kalau Shiraishi –dari fandom sebelah- nyanyiin lagu yang judulnya sama. Sebenarnya udah ada di netbook lama, tapi baru liat judulnya beberapa bulan kemudian. Sebenarnya ini memang ending yang mau saya buat. Tapi... ya begitulah... takutnya pada gak suka kalau ada yang mati. Tapi akhirnya saya bisa buat ending bahagia dengan chara yang mati!

Nyadar gak sih ini cerita rada nyimpang ke horor? Sebenarnya, yang kata bodyguard itu tadinya mau di buat hantunya Itachi. Tadinya saya mau buat Itachi yang mati(ending pertama). Tapi malah banyak bacotnya dan malah menyimpang jadi saya coret dan dibatalkan.

Terimakasih buat:

**Aoi Shou'no, Ayano Hatake, AyuzawaMIKI THE Red Scorpion, CherryBlossom Sasuke, Cherrysakusasu, Hana to Uzu, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, Hyuuga Cherry, Icha yukina clyne, ichiyama qalbi-neechan, , Kinomoto Riko, lily kensei, Nita UzuHaruChi, Ping-san, Pink Uchiha, utai-san, WiNTeR-BLoSSoM CHeRRY, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kuroi5, r1k0, yayoi shirayuki chan, utai-san, Minako karasuma, Ria kishimoto, Senju Miru05, Thia, Vvvv, uchiha uchiha, Thia Nokoru, Nagisa uchiha, Ichiaa, Hanabi Torquise, Ehm, Thia2rh, Delacour-chan, Zee, Akira Tsukiyomi, Misa UchiHatake. **

Yang sudah memfavoritkan, review, alert cerita ini. Jujur, saya lebih puas dengan ending yang seperti ini. Nah jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

Maaf sebelumnya, kalau memenuhi e-mail kalian—_alert_ fict ini—. Saya hanya mau ngasih pengumuman aja buat para _reader_ kalau saya akan merombak beberapa bagian. Hanya beberapa _typo_ dan bagian-bagian yang kurang. Untuk _ending_ masih akan tetap sama walau mungkin nanti akan ada beberapa yang diubah —kata-katanya. Tapi untuk keseluruhan akan tetap mempertahankan plot—ababil—yang dulu saya buat. Mohon bantuannya untuk koreksi beberapa bagian yang kurang ya, entah itu dari _typo_, plot—ababil—, atau bahkan pengkarakteran setiap tokohnya.

—**UQ**—


End file.
